Fear
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Warren Peace. People think he isn't right, he will cause more death, he is death in a teenage boys body. Everyone in Maxville scatter from him, but hold their heads together whispering about how demented he really is. All this started happening after the death of his mother. But is he really as bad as everyone thinks? Warren X OC
1. Warren's pain

**I know right! Another Sky high fic, I just can't stop writing them, even though I should. I own nothing to due with Sky High, no money has ever been made. Thank you for reading and PLEASE review!**

I was only five seeing my mother on the floor, her face bruised as my father stood above her, his fist clenched at his sides. "Run, run. Go to your room and lock your door," her brown eyes swollen nearly closed, but I run. I know it won't do much good, I lock the door crawling to our secret spot. Mommy made it herself, she was the smartest woman I knew. Only nana and mommy love me.

My body is still small enough to crawl through the small cave tunnel leading out onto the edge of the river. I would hide until she came for me, she always did, she always would, I believed her. I see someone come from the sky dropping a man down on the front porch, I wait my dark eyes used to the dark. My mommy was running across the lawn, as the man in red, white and blue took dad away. I stayed hiding since mommy wasn't alone, "My angel, come out now. It is done, he is gone for good now,"

"Are you sure mommy?" I question her "Yes angel," I climb down my feet touching each branch, until I felt her soft hands come around my waist. Her arms wrapped around me, holding me close "It is done, now we can move on. Thank you Jetstream," I peeked from mommy's hair, the woman was smiling at mommy "The pleasure was mine my friend," but when the Jet lady looked at me I flinched back from her hate filled gaze.

Soon enough it was just mommy and I, in our big house. She smiled everyday now, we walked down by the river, she helped me learn to skip rocks. "Don't you believe what anyone ever says about you, you're not your father. You are my sweet angel, no matter what," her voice was firm but soft like when she reads to me.

The days turned into months then into a single year.

"We are leaving soon, Angel," my suitcase is packed. We are going on a trip, mom says we are moving to Maxville, where she was born, my nana likes me enough, she doesn't think I am my father. I drag my suitcase down the long hall when I hear mommy talking over the phone.

"I have left everything to my Angel, his followers won't stop until I am dead. I have to make sure my Angel is safe, my mother will ensure he is safe,"

"Mommy?" I call to her "I have to go now, Summer. You and Josie have been my best friends since we were born, and even you can't see passed who his father is," I hear her put the phone down, I think she broke it.

"I can't take it down the stairs," I glance down at the suitcase "Soon you will my angel. You will grow to be big and strong," her laugher makes everything better.

"Why, don't people like me mommy? I hear them all the time, they say there is something wrong with me," her face fall's hearing my words, her body curls up next to mine her arms around me.

"Don't listen to them, not one bit. They are all close minded people," her face was still frowning but I hug her, this always makes her smile.

"Let mommy take your suitcase, why don't you grab your lunch box. I think I might have filled it with your favorite snacks. Nana can't wait to see you," her smile and the thought of my favorite things in my lunch box had me running down the stairs, I fell when I skidded into the kitchen.

Her arms wrap around me "It is okay, get back up. Don't let anything keep you down," I did get up my jeans rumpled up as she ran her hands down them making them straight. "Here, get in the car Angel,"

I was sitting in my seat, I even buckled myself in getting a smile and "I am so proud of you," a kiss to my head before she was driving down the long dirt road.

I felt my eyes closing hearing soft singing coming from mommy as she drove.

 **Six months later…Maxville…**

I hated it here, no one liked me, other parents didn't let their kids play with me. Mommy was always upset, so was nana. Nana said maybe we should leave for a while, so mommy said we were going back home and Nana said she was coming. Because these hypocritical fools are ruining her baby girl's life.

I sit in bed, I think mommy was upset with me, my powers kicked in causing a small fire, but Nana put it out with a laugh. "All youngsters can't control their powers, little man. Once your mama made it rain in the foyer, it took a week to get it cleaned up," I laughed thinking about it raining in the house.

"Go to sleep, little man. Your mama will be home real soon," I watch the light sparkling on the ceiling falling asleep, my bear tucked firmly under my arm.

 **Authors point of view…**

"It just isn't fair, mama. They treat him as if he was his father, he will have to come back here and go to Sky high. Promise me mama, you will take him far from here until it is time for him to go. They are coming for me, there is nothing anyone can do about it. Let's go get some sleep," Melody Peace says to her mother.

Later in the night, hours after her conversation with her mama Melody bolts up from her bed, the smell of smoke fills her nose "My Angel," her legs pumping heading down the hall towards the far back room where her son sleeps with his bear.

She pull's him to her as the smoke fills his bedroom "Wake up," his little body starts to move "Mommy, what's going on?"

"Don't worry, Warren. I love you so much Warren. Mama take him go out into my sanctum," was the last time he would ever hear his mother voice.

 **End Authors point of view…**

"Don't worry, Warren. I love you so much Warren. Mama take him go out into my sanctum," mommy's voice was scared, her face was dirty from the smoke, I could hear her coughing. But nana took me and ran "Nana has you Little man,"

We flee into the night, the house now made of blazing red, I never see mommy again. They questioned Nana, about the fire, they thought it was me, but I wouldn't hurt mommy.

"There is something wrong with that boy," the man in red, white and blue says to the woman with red hair in green "Commander, I was wrong. It shouldn't have taken Melody dying to see she he isn't his father, no more, he is just a child who is scared."

"I have to get back to Layla and Keni," I watched the fire haired woman leave.

"Come on Warren," I wouldn't see this place for years, but my past followed me, I was a plague, no one wanted to be around me. Once I was older it didn't affect me, I was used it, I started working out, I was alone.

"It is time to go back, little man," nana said one day while we eat dinner "Little man, nana. I am 6'7' and a whopping 225 pounds of hard muscle," but I was ready to go home, I hope they're ready for me.


	2. Hazard

The time on the clock ticks by, my eyes droop as the heavy feeling of tiredness weighs on me. It's two in the morning when I lose the battle, a battle I tried to fight every night.

My dreams are the dark and violent things normal people's nightmares are made of, even as I dream I know when I wake that I will be covered in sweat, my sheets torn from the bed, that my covers will be scattered to the floor. Some nights I rather not sleep, other nights I am racked with terrible memories, red and orange fire along with my mother's voice sometimes she says she loves me other times she is screaming.

My eyes bolt open, my breathing deep like I was held under water for too long. My shirtless body was covered in a thick veil of sweat; my hair was soaked, as I predicted my bed was a disaster so I get up having to wash them again. But I glance at the neon green clock as it reads 5:45 am. I turn the knob on the washer before making my way back to my room in desperate need of a shower. Walking into the large tile covered bathroom my hands barely shake as I reached out flicking the light on, I closed my eyes against the bright light for a moment. I liked learning but hated Sky High with a fiery burning passion, the way the rumors spread like a wildfire. Hell I couldn't even walk into the market without hearing the whispers, some saying I wasn't right in the head, I was going to hurt someone. At school the villains even stayed clear of me, I was alone but a long time ago I became okay with it, relished in it. I close my eyes as I let the hot water cover me like a soothing blanket.

My mind pulling up another memory.

It was just days ago when Nana and I were at the local farmers' market, Nana would only eat fresh fruit and vegetables, so we went. Usually I tried to stay home, everyone treated Nana with the utmost respect since she was a heroine like my mother. I stayed under a large oak tree watching everything, I see Will Stronghold walking hand in hand with his girlfriend both looking happy, that was until Will made eye contact with me. Now they are narrowed with hate "What are you doing? If you are looking to make trouble young man, " it was the Commander himself, his son didn't hesitate to rush to his side, dragging the hippie with him her face was filled with tense emotion.

"I am standing in the shade, waiting for my grandmother to finish her shopping. So you can fuck off I haven't done shit wrong," I smirk before lighting my cigarette with my finger.

Commander was turning a deep red nearly purple in his anger when the hippie spoke " He hasn't done anything wrong, let's go William," there was a slight edge to her voice her eyes looking over my left shoulder, a smile graced her face. But little bitch Stronghold let her lead him away, but his daddy was fuming mad in front of me.

"You should have been the one to die not your mother, she was a good woman." this hit me, hit me so hard it felt as if the Titanic crashed into my chest. Regret, I always felt it should have been me, never her, she was the most loving and caring woman, he was right it should have been me, she should have lived.

"I can't believe I have heard you say such a foul thing Steven. Leave Mr. Peace be, all he has done was stand under a tree, no more no less." the voice sounds familiar, a woman with hair the same color as the hippie came into view, the color of carrots.

"Summer, he isn't right in the head," he made sure he was heard "I said leave him be, go now." her eyes narrowed as she pointed in the opposite direction of us. No one has ever stood up for me, unless it was mother or nana. But he took her words to heart, with a last look of loathing he walked away. Her voice broke me from my violent thoughts of burning his family alive.

"Hello Warren, I am Summer Williams. I saw one of my daughters over here, I am glad she lead her boyfriend away, I apologize that they gave you more trouble. They can't see past your father; in their small minds you embody him. They don't see that you are also your mother, who was brave, selfless, devoted to you in every way. She was my best friend, I am sorry you lost her, sorry she hasn't seen you grow. You were her angel, she loved you for a lifetime in the few years you had with her. I was one of those small minded people once, then I lost my best friend, I was stupid. I will always live with my shame," this was awkward, her voice broke at the end. I remember seeing pictures of my mother with two girls all three with bright smiles. Now one of them stood in front of me, her daughter was the hippie who was also glued to Strongholds side. But I now remember Layla Williams was a twin, her sister was Kennedy or Keni as she likes to be called, a heroine in her freshman year if the hippie wasn't with Stronghold she was with her sister.

"It's fine, I am used to all of this," I smiled but tears leaked from her eyes "Thank you Summer, she would have liked to hear you say those words. Give Layla and Keni my love," Nana came to my rescue, Summer smiled "Of course, "

I shake my head clearing the fog, I have never had trouble with Layla, her sister was always with the Magenta hard girl who was dating Marcos, some villain. Keni was beautiful, kind, and smart from what I knew of her. Her hair was a darker red it had nice big curls, she had brilliant green eyes she dressed similar to Layla. The water turned frost bite cold making me slam myself back into the shower wall.

I dry off walking into my room naked, my clothes on my bed, black jeans with a black and red tee, a black skull hoodie. I laced up my boots tying them, as I walk out I clip my wallet chain to my Jean loop. When I walk into the kitchen I see nana dressed in a fancy pale yellow dress as she bustling around the kitchen. "I will be home late; I have a meeting then getting things from town. You be good at school today little man or so help me god I will turn you over my knee," the thought is comical, her voice stern as she gazed at me. I did get in trouble often, but it seemed Principal Powers went easy on me at times.

I laughed at her taking my crossantwhich leaving the house, the drive to the fourth layer of hell is silent as Richard Marx plays, only when I am near the school do I put on Dance with the devil, turning it up as my tires made a loud screeching noise of protest against the pavement of the school parking lot. I lit my cigarette as I walked seeing Stronghold sitting with the hippie who gave me a small smile, his friends surrounding him. I carried my back pack in hand making my way up the stairs, everyone moved away from me as if I was infected. I flick my smoke in Strongholds direction watching as he without grace clamored to his feet. "Class Mr. Peace," it was Powers in a pure white tank top, blazer, and skirt her eyes on me.

"Sure,"

I sit in Mr. Medulla's class when the intercom blared "Every student file into the gym," it was nurse Spec talking. I grab my bag with a little too much force knocking my desk into the wall some scattered away from me like I would hurt them, others glared but said nothing. The gym was filled since we got there last, Medulla leading us to a section. As I sit I notice Keni is one down from me her best friend is next to me looking unfazed.

I look towards the front but I side glance at Keni her round face turned to her friend as they whisper about why we are here.

But soon we each know "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I have brought you all here for power placement, we have been graced with Lady Aurora. She can see the aura of your soul to better place you all," a slender woman with ice sickle blue eyes and pure white hair walked into the middle of the gym.

"Come forward as your name is called," Boom called out.

 **Aurora point of view…**

This was going to be very intriguing, it is fairly easy to place them.

"Layla and Keni Williams please walk forward," I say my voice alluring to them all as the ladies walk forward hands intertwined together. Even as they walk I see such promise in them, two halves' of a whole, both light and dark, both have a split aura.

"Layla, you should be in hero class but you have chosen hero support that is where I will leave you little one. Kennedy or Keni as you like, I could place you in hero or villain but you will make a difference in hero class. " both girls looked so confused.

"Your aura is both dark and light, the both of you," my heart hurt for them to not understand or know your past. But they walk off as Penny Powers writes their classes down "William Stronghold, " he is a lanky boy with a mop of brown hair, he walks with his back straight, an aura of confidence. But he only has minimal light the rest is dark, like fog. The light slowing being snuffed out as the darkness grew, suffocating anything good about him.

"Villain class," I speak with certainty, he looks outraged his eyes narrow into sits "His father will cause trouble, he will just get placed into hero class again."

"Then let him be in hero class, but mark my words he is made of evil," my voice sharp but he leaves us as I call more names. "Warren Peace,"

This was what I was waiting for, he was very tall, hair down passed his shoulders in a shade of dark brown his body was pure muscle, I would give my friends son some peace. He has at least an 80 percent pure aura the 20 percent was evil, pure dark rage. But still not as horrible as William Strongholds.

"Hero class," I say with a smile "No, I want to stay where I am. No one would believe I was a hero, " his voice was firm "it isn't where you belong my dear. After all the pain they have made you endure…" but he doesn't look to be listening.

"No," he leaves us "let him stay penny,"

 **Warren point of view...**

I take my seat when Magenta Marconi is called the girl beside me gets to her feet "Good luck Mage," I hear Keni or Kennedy smiles " Oh yeah," Magenta chuckled making her way down.

I looked over seeing her watching her friend with hawk like eyes, she was pulling on the ends of her hair as her friend walked back up. "So?" her voice filled with anticipation.

"Villain class still," her tone was neutral as if she really didn't care.

"Congratulations Mage, your mother will be so proud, " the sincerity in her voice was undeniable "You are the only girl I know who would congratulate a person getting into villain class. I adore you, I really do," Magenta whispered bumping Keni in her left shoulder.

"Well of course, if it makes you happy then I am happy, "

The rest of the day was fine or as fine as most days are.

It's nearly nine at night, I am sitting in the den in only my pj bottoms, I was growing more and more concerned about Nana, she never is out this late. She also didn't answer her cell, another rare thing.

I glance at the clock as it hits 9:34 pm hearing the front door shut, I leave the den heading to the foyer but stop dead in my tracks. Nana isn't alone, but soon enough I see that her pale yellow dress is torn, she also has dirt on her. "WHAT HAPPENED? " it came out in a loud torn voice.

"Oh Warren, little man. I am fit as a fiddle; I was being attacked as I was doing my shoppin'. My powers aren't what they used to be I tell ya, but this little firecracker saved me. But I think she is hurt, " I look at the girl her flaming wine colored hair, a cat tee on with stars covering her jeans. Kennedy. She was cradling right wrist to her chest.

"I think it might be broken from when I hit the wall. But as long as you're okay Miss. Peace, I should go so my mother can take me to the hospital, " her voice was soft, alluring as all hell but also a slight lethal edge to it.

"Don't be silly Keni dear, we will take you. I will call Summer and alert her, plus those three guys that are laying in the alley near the paper lantern need to be carted off to jail," nana was helping Keni to my truck.

"let me grab shoes and a top," I cut in "Yes you do that. I am sorry Kennedy this is my grandson Warren, Warren this is Kennedy, " a soft smile touched her lips.

" A pleasure to meet you Warren, I wish it was under better circumstances," her voice was soft with a lingering sweetness. Her deep eyes focused on mine never wavering "It's also nice to meet you Keni," I try wiping my hand on my pants as she held her left hand out, but I had no time, her hand was surprisingly soft.

"Be right out," walk in a rage at the sheer thought someone hurt my nana and an innocent girl who was brave enough to step in and hurt them the way I wish I could.

But the drive was silent "I have to go do something, be back in 20 minutes. " I whisper to nana who was going to wait until Summer arrived she gives me a nod.

I was going to deal with those who dared hurt them, and I found them just waking up "You made a terrible decision to hurt my grandmother, " I stand a foot above the tallest, they all looked horrified at the sight of me the heat singing the brick walls.

"it was a warning Warren, from your father. First your bitch mother now your doting grandmother. Too bad the little girl jumped in a slight unforeseen problem," everything came in a tide of red. The amount of heat and fire that wrapped around their flailing, screaming bodies only lasted a moment before ashes littered the floor, my eyes red, my body engulfed in flames but they slowly fade until a faint red tint was left.

"That was my message to him,"


	3. Skyhigh

**Thank you for reading, I have made no money from these stories. But thank you for putting up with my Sky High stories, please review…**

Nana was doing much better; she wasn't even hurt after the attack because Keni was brave enough to step in when some others would have let the attack happen. The fact my father was behind this, just as he was my mother's death, something I was blamed for, they never out right said it but I heard their whispers.

I walk from my room dressed and ready for school when I hear another voice, it was Summer Williams "Are you sure?"

"Of course dear,"

"Thank you. I just don't trust the girls with Steve and Will, and Magenta's mother will be coming with me to Kenya, it will be just for the week. I appreciate this very much," her tone was a mix of her two daughters. I walked into the room and two sets of eyes fell on me, two smiles as well, a first.

"Little man, Summer is leaving to Kenya." Was this supposed to mean something to me "Fun times, be safe," it was polite enough.

"Thank you very much Warren. I was just thanking your Nana for agreeing for my girls and Magenta to stay here for a week, it was so very kind," her smile was more like Keni than Layla. Great they are going to be staying here for seven days, here in my house "After what Keni did, it is the very least we could do," nana patted Summers shoulder as they drank coffee.

I ate while they chat, but now I was worried they were going to be here "Stronghold isn't going to show up, right?" I stand needing to leave.

"Lord no, that's why I have them here. Steve well he is hiding something and Will is becoming more and more like his father. I am hoping Layla see's the light soon,"

"I will help make sure the guest room is in order when I get home from hell. But I do have to leave you ladies,"

"Have a good day little man, do good things,"

"I do by letting Stronghold live," I smiled walking from the house to my truck, the ride to school wasn't long enough for my liking. But it gave me time to think, three girls are staying in my house, one of whom I like, more than I should, watch more than any normal person should. I would have to make sure my room was clean in case they happened to walk by it, the bathroom as well since we will be sharing it. I also should make sure nana has the fridge well stocked, they may eat different things than us, will they need extra things since they are girls? I have friends outside of this town not many but a few, this was going to be a hell of a week.

I see them together all smiles walking in the courtyard, a bright neon blue cast is on Keni, it still made anger boil inside me. I walked into the building seeing Stronghold hugging the hippie as Keni and Magenta walked away looking rather disgusted, they are walking my way.

My eyes lock with Kenis' a soft smile replaced her disgusted look "Hello Warren," she actually talked to me "Good morning Kennedy, Magenta," it was only polite.

"Hey there Peace," friendly enough.

"Is there anything we should have at my place, I heard from Nana you three will be staying." I couldn't help but be nervous having them there, well mostly her. "Oh that is actually really nice," Magenta was the first to talk.

"I am sure anything extra we will need we will be able to get ourselves. We don't want to be a bother after your Nana has been so very kind letting us stay," her voice was soft, I noticed she was well spoken and kind no matter who she was talking to.

"No I insist, you could give me a list, I am going a town or two over to do some things I will pick them up for you ladies," I knew my tone was more forceful than normal but she was head strong.

"Just give him a list Keni, give him something to do. Men primarily suck, but Peace here is being stand up," I was thankful for Magenta "Fine, I will slip it to you after lunch, since I will have to talk to Layla. This is honestly too much,"

"I am sure you will live with this," I smiled seeing Stronghold and two friends coming "You better move along, your friends are coming,"

"Don't get it twisted Peace, I would kill that waste of space if I could," Magenta hissed, this was a new development, one I was going to use.

"Oh dear, it's rather early for his shit." Keni whispered when we all heard "Get away from trash Keni." It was none other than Will Stronghold.

"I mean Magenta and Peace, when will you see you are above them," I wanted to pound his face in, I made a step forward "William, you in no way may tell me whom I can be friends with. Magenta is my best friend, as she is Layla's, and I will speak to Warren as I please unless he doesn't want me to."

"Well said Miss. Williams, now off the lot of you," It was Boomer "Another time Keni," Stronghold was fuming mad as he walked away leaving his girl behind "I am so done with his crap," Layla vented.

"Dump his ass Layla, you could do so much better,"

"If the way he act's bother's you, then you should rethink being in a relationship with him," all good advice as they were ignoring me, I was also moving away from them people are already staring.

"Have a pleasant day Warren," she didn't even turn. How in the fuck did she know?

Magenta was gawking at my face, maybe something gave my inner thought's away "She has a habit of doing that, creepy really,"

"I am not creepy," her nose was scrunched up as she walked away from us in a huff "Get to class Layla, I will go talk to Keni the little creeper. She gets it from your mother," Magenta was off heading in the direction of Keni as I headed to my first class.

I was fuming pissed by the beginning of lunch. I pissed a lot of Hero's off talking to the twins, Will and his gang are about to meet their maker if I don't calm down. Like I really cared about their puny threat's, none had the real power to take me on. Even some of the teachers have given me shit, more than normal.

I sit at my table reading a magazine while I eat, a ball of paper hit's me rolling onto the table, I am so done. But I look right into Kenis' eyes as they filled with fear, shit, way to go freak her out, scare her. I take the ball smoothing it out, it was her list.

 _ **Layla**_ : _I know your Nana is also into the fresh veggies and fruit, I see you while at the farmer's market. My sister doesn't eat any meat, like at all. She likes tofu, plain because we make a seasoning for it._

 _ **Magenta**_ _: She likes Doritos, Rocky Road ice cream and coffee cakes. Yeah bit of a junk food addict._

 _We will be bringing all our soaps and feminine things so there will be no need to worry of such trivial things. I very much appreciate all you and your Nana are willing to do for us, I am so sorry the people of Maxville are so close minded in regards to you. I am also sorry talking to us has given you more trouble it isn't something you should have to endure, on our behalf._

 _ **-Keni**_

I smirked…

In Gym we watched a movie, so I pulled out my notebook writing her back before lunch was finished.

 **Kennedy,**

 **I don't give a single fuck about the amount of shit they give me, whether it be from here in school to Maxville. I don't seek their approval nor do I want it, they will never be able to view me as I am they will see me as what they chose to. Do you see me that way?**

 **I didn't see anything for you on the list, why?**

 **I think as soon as I am finished with school I am leaving Maxville heading over sea's. I own a house in Naples. I'm rambling now…I will see you later tonight.**

 **-War**

The bell rang as everyone hurried from the room, I was fine walking out last. We didn't have to change out but I was aware Boomer was watching me. I walk out into the open gym, I sit at the very top seeing her five rows down, three people to the right. I would have to wait until the light's dimmed, as if she knew I was looking at her she turns her face is round, as are her eyes but a smile crosses her face. Her eyes held mine so I smirk at her, I could tell she laughed before turning away.

I move, I could see her face as she leaned back against the bleachers, her hair around her as I slip up to her left side "Here," I nearly shove the note into her hand, I vanish this was the most I have ever spoken to another student here. It was also the most nervous I had ever felt.

It felt unnatural handing her a note, she has never spoken to me until a few nights ago. I'm in a hurry after class, having to drive a few towns over just so I would be able to get the stuff and be back by eight.

I was shocked when I nearly knocked her down, she was waiting by the boy's locker room "No," she turned to leave.

"No? What?" now I was confused.

The way her head turn made her curls bounce over her shoulder, this was bad, I can't like her, not her. "No, I have never thought of you like they do. If they saw what I do, neither would they," but this time she didn't turn back, so I watched her walk away. I was feeling lighter, happier even as I drove off the school.

Even the drive wasn't bad, shopping for them was easy since I just grabbed the plain tofu, and all the junk food and more for Magenta. But nothing for Keni because she wouldn't write anything for herself, but I pass the cards and such seeing a bright blue unicorn with sparkly neon blue eyes, fine it went into the cart, it was her power color.

My cell was going off as I drove home "Hello Nana,"

"Yes, I was just grabbing somethings for them. Yes, I stopped and got your medication as well. I should be home in ten minutes; I understand they will be arriving in thirty everything is fine Nana. I will see you in ten," that woman was going to be the very death of me, but I loved her so much.

As I said I walked into the house eight minutes later "I got the bathroom done, lets head into the guest room, they wanted to share so we will have to use the one closer to you. I had three twin beds moved in today, they are bringing their blankets and such. But I want it in tip top shape," she was rambling as I set things away.

"Of course," was all I could say as we went in making sure the two more feminine lamps worked, this house was always spotless, but I left her to clean the bathroom, I was done heading into my room to get some clothes, I needed a shower after cleaning or I would smell. I was being too soft; this wasn't like me at all.

The heat was welcomed until I heard the bell ring, I knew they arrived as I jumped out nearly slipping on the somehow wet floor, trying to dry off as fast as I could, hearing very girly giggling and voice's pass by the bathroom. I wasn't going to walk out naked, or would I? Maybe. Would she like that? What did girls like?

Nah, I pull on my boxers and sleep pants opening the door my hair still wet dripping onto my chest as I walked to the guest room seeing them making their beds, my Nana was speaking to Summer and another lady I have never met.

"Warren dear, this is Kimber she is Magenta's mother and you know Summer." Nana was happy.

"Hello, ma'am. Miss. Williams, a pleasure as always." I was always polite; I was raised better than that.

"Such a dear, girls you need to go get your bags please. A pleasure Warren," she held her hand out, I without thought took it giving a firm shake and smile.

"I will get their bags, no need for them to lug them," I offer "I will go with," Layla said right after me, Keni frowned before turning away from us.

"Thank you very much Warren," Summer practically gushed out "We can be reached anytime, day or night. Here is some money for all the trouble, food etc." Summer was saying to Nana as we left. It wasn't cold outside but Layla held herself as if it was, so I figured she was cold. Cracking my neck, I made the air around us warmer I watched her relax with a sigh.

"Thanks, its cold. Well not to you with your power, but it truly is. My sister and I don't believe what everyone says about you, neither does Mage. We don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home, so please if we do, just tell us," I smiled taking all three suitcases out from her mother's truck. "I have no problem with you three, no worries. I am sure this will make Nana very happy having girls around," I say to her as we walk back into the house.

"I ordered pizza Warren," I heard as I entered the house Kimber and Summer are kissing and fussing over their girls. I missed my mother, it hit me hard at times. I felt arms around me "Keep them safe please," Summer whispered in my ear before placing a small kiss to my cheek, this was odd and so fucking awkward. But the same stabbing pain made my throat tight.

"I will,"

Soon enough the girls are in the room putting things away as I stand in the kitchen with Nana "This will be fun, having company. Such sweet girls too, I have some pictures of the twins as babies your mother kept. I pulled them out," her eyes look into mine, I stored mothers photo albums and things, I couldn't bear to see them, but I give her a smile.

Three girls walked into the kitchen in Pjs, I laughed seeing this Magenta was in Magenta colored shorts with a white tank top with "I need my beauty sleep" on the very front, matching slippers as well. Layla had on green and pink Pjs with sushi saying "That's how I roll", slippers as well. Keni was in her normal neon blue, the pants are shorter than normal pants but not shorts either, but blue with white clouds her top is short with a white cloud sleeping with "ZZZ", her slippers zig zagged.

"You all look adorable, forgive Warren," Nana smacked my chest leaving a red hand print "Yes very adorable, I feel under dressed," I retorted earning another hit.

"I could let you borrow a top if you feel the need to dress up," Keni wasn't smiling but her eyes are bright as the bell breaks it up "I will go get it, and no, I don't even think your shirts could fit me," I walk from the room heading towards the door knowing it was the pizza man, she paid by debit, so he just needed a tip and signature.

"Here eat,"

They are all at the table sitting with Nana, all laughing my Nana needed this. Because of me her life was harder than it should have been. Dinner was fine, but Keni only ate two slices as Layla ate a whole pizza and Magenta nearly a single to herself too. The girls are up cleaning everything "I am going to my room, if you need me call,"

It wasn't bad having them here, even though it has been two hours. I have my music on as I hear a knock on my door "Come in,"

It was Keni "Your Nana wants you Warren, nice room I like the ceiling,"

"Thanks," I escorted her from my room seeing Nana on the sofa an album in her hand "Come on Warren have a seat," I had no choice, I wanted to curse and leave the house but fuck this, I wanted her to like me. So I sit as she is next to me the other two girls near her and Nana as it starts.

I glance at the clock; twenty minutes have gone by "Here I knew this was in here. Warren this is when Summer came to Hazard after she had the twins, you were only two then, but look," so I did.

In the picture was my mother looking at me with so much love, devotion everything she was feeling shinned through her eyes. I was sitting in the grass a small baby girl nestled in my arms, I was all smiles as Summer was holding another baby with ginger hair, the one I had had darker ginger a few messy curls. Her eyes closed as Layla was screaming by the look of it.

"Look at you Layla, so cute," Magenta smiled at her, but I turned seeing the way they look at each other, they had to have feelings for each other.

But my eyes found my mother, as she watched me in the picture brought back memories, I felt eyes on me as I gazed down green eyes stare up at me, she was worried. I felt her cold hand on top of mine giving me support, it was honestly needed.

 **3:23 AM…**

I wake hearing a knock on my door, everything rushed back to me. My bed was destroyed, I was covered in sweat the echo of her screaming was vibrating in my skull, I would kill him for all this. But for now I climb from bed heading towards the door, seeing a frantic looking Keni at my door her hair everywhere. But damn it she looked good with the rolled right out of bed hearing a male scream "Are you okay Warren, I heard you screaming. Having a nightmare, you obviously have been sleeping. Shall I get your Nana, a cold glass of water, anything?"

"I am so sorry Kennedy; I didn't mean to wake you up. I was having a bad dream, that's all." But her eyes, all her emotions are right there.

"Oh, I will get you a cold glass of water," before I could refuse she was gone, fast little thing. So I followed her hearing her filling it, the ice dropping in "Thank you," I smile taking it from her shaking hands.

"Are you okay?"

"I am okay, but here you're having terrible dreams about your mother." I follow her as she flops herself down on the floor, I see a book, pen and paper, she was up. "How did you know it was about my mother?"

"I could hear you, you screamed for her," her eyes glossed over with tears "I miss her, but one day we will see each other again," but she still looks so sad.

"Hey why are you up?"

"I have insomnia, I left my medication at home. We can't get it because the code is set, and we don't want Will following us to your place," I felt horrible, she would be here another seven days, having trouble sleeping.

"I have it too, but tonight I was tired. So what are you reading?" my voice was deeper with sleep. "Mortal Instruments. Forbidden love, angels and demons," she smiled holding her book turning it in her hands.

We talked for some time, her head was resting on the sofa as she read her book out loud for me, her eyes shut around five in the morning, I carried her to her room. Magenta woke as I opened the door she was up pulling the blue covers back "Thanks, man. She is up for days without her meds, I am going to call her mother, or the pharmacy to get some,"

"Tell me the medication, I will get it without a problem,"

"I will get it from the sleeping dead over there when she wakes," I still had Keni in my arms, I didn't want to leave her but I did, covering her up making myself leave, I forced each step until I was in my own room, I lay in bed thinking of her as my eyes closed.


	4. Bullshit

I woke a few hours later, my bed still torn up. I groaned getting to my feet, I was having an odd dream, I made my bed again. I was starving so I headed out from my room hearing Nana talking to someone in the kitchen, I walked in seeing Keni helping Nana cook while Layla and Magenta set the table. "Good morning ladies," I say my voice rough with sleep.

"Good morning Peace," was echoed times two as Nana chimed in "Morning little man, I can see you didn't sleep well," her face concerned.

"I slept pretty well for two hours, I found Keni in the Den reading so we talked she was kind enough to read me some of her book," I watched as Keni turned red, it was cute. I was happy Dr. Spex was able to heal her wrist as he just arrived back from his god daughter's wedding.

"Keni, I will call mom right now since you are helping cook," I watched Layla walk out as Keni spoke "Layla no, I will after. Please get some Orange juice going," her voice sharp, Layla turned with a nod but I got the feeling she wasn't going to call her mother, she would try and deal with it for the few days she was here.

Soon enough we are all seated eating, Layla and Magenta giving each other looks before smiling. Keni was chatting with Nana "So ladies any plans today," Nana smiled asking the girls.

"No, not really. We almost always go to the movies and stay in on the weekends, Keni goes to the book store and music store, Layla and I like staying in other than a trip to the theater," wow, I figured they spent most of their free time out and about, I learned something new.

"Well, you girls may go see a movie any time you like. Keni if you like Warren or I can take you as well. Warren and I had some shoppin to do, you ladies may come or stay," her voice soft as she spoke never a real need to yell, unless it was at me.

"I will go," Keni smiled "We will stay and do our essay," but Keni frowned not as if she was mad but confused, they didn't have an essay, they wanted to be alone.

"Keni, if you want us to come it's more than fine," Magenta said but Keni snorted "I will be just fine with them, you guys have to finish your work," her eyes moving between them.

"Warren do you have an essay?" Nana asked me "No, Nana. It must be a freshman thing," I alerted her "We will clean all this up, you go get dressed," Layla was the first up starting to clean then Magenta.

"I should be a few minutes," I stood as Keni was already gone leaving to change clothes, unless she wanted to go out in her jammies. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans with a red tee, I was lacing my boots before taking my wallet clipping the chain to my belt loop needing to brush my teeth and hair. The bathroom door was open but Keni was standing there in a strapless neonish blue and pale green summer dress, white sandals, her hair curly as she was going at her teeth, so I walked in no need to wait since the door was open. She had white foam falling from her lips as she spits into the sink, she rinsed her mouth with my mouth wash. I wanted to laugh, most girls wouldn't be so out there with someone you barely know.

She walked out leaving me foaming from the mouth, I walked out a few minutes later seeing her and Nana waiting. "I'm ready," with that we left, I drove in my truck Keni was insistent Nana sit in front, so she was in back smiling as they talked.

"The farmers Market first, Warren, I hope their fruit is better this week," her voice stern "That doesn't matter ma'am, Layla can ripen the fruit making it juicy and fresh." She said as if it was nothing.

"Well then, I am lucky to have her," I loved hearing them both laugh, I was silent the whole way. It wasn't packed yet, but soon it would be. I gave Nana her basket as Keni took another giving me a small smile.

I watched as normal from under my tree seeing Keni placing large strawberries, blueberries, three different kinds of apples and peaches into her basket. She helped carry Nana's full basket to the checkout so I made my way over standing behind Keni. The cashier giving me a disgusted look.

Nana paid as Keni was now being rang up "Total is $20.34 Keni. Where are Layla and Magenta?" the guy asked her.

"They are doing some work Zach," she muttered while pulling her wallet out when I held out my debit card "Here, I got this," he had no other choice but to take my card, I signed as she spoke "Thank you Warren, I will give you the first slice of pie," see being nice to her was going my way, I loved when things went my way.

"I am holding you to that Kennedy," I took her bags as the Zach guy gave her a look, watching us until I was driving off to the butcher shop.

Once inside Keni was next to it was packed to the brim, Nana stayed in the truck this was too much for her, the crown to thick. It wasn't a long wait since Nana ordered three days ago to save us the hassle.

I look down not seeing her, shit, I lost her.

But she wasn't hard to find her hair stands out in the crowd, as I push people out of my way with two bags in my hand. "Enough, you don't have a say," I heard her angry voice when I noticed who she was yelling at Will Stronghold himself, he was angry, my blood was already boiling seeing him even with his face red in his anger.

"Hey, come on we are leaving," she didn't say a word but we walked off together I watched him on his cell as I pulled from the shop heading home "I will take it I will be having a visitor later in the form of the Commander," Nana smiled.

 **Three in the afternoon…**

"Ok girls we had the pool cleaned, get out there you have been holed up here for hours. Warren will be manning the grill and the fruit is cut and the best I have ever had." She shooed the girls out as I was turning on the grill to start cooking in a little. it would need to warm up. I was in deep red swimming trunks, seeing the girls coming out my eyes zeroed in on Kennedy she had a neon blue bikini with white polka-dots, her pale creamy skin showing I couldn't force my eyes to move from her.

"Hey dude, get a grip. You look downright stalker creepy watching her like that," I turned to Magenta, she moved away fast "Sorry," I say but let's just say I could walk around her house in absolute darkness, I knew her room inside and out. The girls are playing with the beach balls, Kennedy went in to help Nana, she put her hair into a messy wet bun.

"Oh Warren, Casey came over while you were out." I groaned integrally, but it still escaped from my lips as more of a growl. I walked in to grab my cell to call him back before he showed up, I hear the bell ring "Motherfucker," I curse as Nana opens the door.

Casey and the Commander stand glaring at the other "Commander, please come in. Warren, your friend Casey is here for you," I walked passed the Commander who if looks could kill I would be six feet under.

I could hear the Commander as they talked in the living room "Are Layla and Kennedy here, I am taking them if they are," his voice respectful but angry and condescending at the very same time. "Come in asshole," I motioned for him to head to my room.

"I can tell you they are in my care Commander. I will also alert you that you will not be taking the girls, there mother left them in my care not yours. You may take your leave now, they will return home when their mama arrives home from Kenya," my Nana was fierce when she needed to be, but I stay where if anything happens I am able to deal with him.

"You have no right to them," he seethed "And neither do you, but they sure in the hell are in my care as their mother asked. Now leave my manor," he said nothing just turned on his heel seeing me.

"I will be dealing with this, have their bags packed because I will be back. Summer shouldn't have left them here with him, unstable heathen," I smirked but this just pissed him off more.

"I don't care what you think of me. They are safer here with us than with you," which was true, I was doing all in my power to stop myself from ripping his jugular out.

"We won't be going Uncle, mother felt we shouldn't be with you for a reason. I may not know the reason, but she is our mother. They have been nothing but kind to us, Warren isn't like what you all think. But if you feel the need to call mother I am sure she will give you the same answer, we are here for seven days," I turned seeing Kennedy, Magenta, and Layla watching the horror unfold. All looked nervous seeing him here and acting like a complete ass. I was shaking now; Nana was looking at me.

"Layla and Keni. You should be at our home, no worries," he left in a hurry almost knocking Nana over. "I am going to fucking kill him one day," I vowed "Warren your eyes little man, go calm down." Nana was muttering as I turned to head to my room. Layla and Magenta gasped in horror backing away from me "Girls come on, I will explain," Nana whispered but Kennedy was gone.

Damn it, I freaked them out, scared them into running away.

I was in my room for nearly twenty minutes when a soft knock was heard "I got it," I didn't want him here not with the girls, he was known for fucking every girl, he would leave them damaged after.

"Wow," his voice pulled me from my fucking thoughts "Warren," I knew her voice as I walked to the door seeing Keni waiting looking nervous.

"Why ask for Warren? I'm right here." He went on as I shoved him into the hard wooden desk "Shut the fuck up Casey," I snarled.

"Hey Keni."

"A word?" she asked "Sure hold on," I snapped grabbing Casey who was giving her the most disturbing look, he will do anything to get a girl after his sights have been set.

"Come on you piece of shit," I picked his body up, my hand wrapped around his neck dragging him from the house, my Nana and the two girls watching in fear. "Warren stop," he bellowed but I just shoved him from my front door "Listen well, you so much as breath in her direction. I will slaughter you and anyone you care for. That girl is mine, so don't think for one-minute I wouldn't turn into a monster, become my father to the person who wished her harm," he made a wise choice running to his car, I never waited for him to drive away. I slammed the door shut heading back to my dark room. She was sitting on my bed just waiting, as if she didn't see me get violate.

I shut my door seeing her look up "I just wanted to see if you're okay," she stood looking at me "I am fine. Nothing he said bothered me, well what he said about me didn't bother me," I sit in my chair my body showing, it wouldn't hurt to try to impress her.

"Good, you shouldn't because none of it's true," she made to walk away, I grabbed her hand, she just looked down at me "Thank you," I pressed my lips to the back of her hand, seeing her blush.

I walked her out but she headed into the kitchen, I could smell something, something delicious. I stood watching her bend over, taking two pies from the oven, I could smell apple pie and peach cobbler. I smiled walking to the grill. I had a plan, Commander and his son will be dead soon, I would show them just how unstable I really could be.


	5. Market Place

**Hello, I still own nothing except new characters and ideas. All rights go to the rightful owners and no money is being made from my writing.**

 _ **Kennedy's point of view…**_

It has been a very relaxing three days, I am not one to judge but I made an exception with Will Stronghold, he was a cruel man. I feel for Layla, to keep her love for Magenta behind closed doors, Magenta was head over heels for Layla, but their fear had them keeping it hidden. Both are dating guys who hold them to no value, I think soon they will feel they are ready to just tell everyone to bite them, they should be happy. I was all for it.

Layla and Magenta are cuddled together on the floor as they watch a movie in our room here at Warren's, Nana said she was going to keep our room as such since we will stay over often. I turn the page of my book, I have been reading Warren some of Mortal Instruments late at night while we couldn't sleep. In a move very unlike myself blushed beet red when he kissed my hand two days ago, something so trivial meant so much. He was very kind, but he was also mean, but never to us, he wasn't a man I wanted to ever cross. He adored his Nana, he helped with anything and everything.

He hasn't been home since six this morning, I hated the fact I noticed when he was gone, his Nana left for a couple hours to work on a Sunday. So we just didn't feel like going to a movie this weekend, we had a full week to deal with, Will and the rest giving us a load of crap for being here. But I loved it here, the land, pool, people, everything.

I was dressed in a bright blue jersey tank top with bright green and blue knit shorts, blue flip flops on since I was cleaning the backyard earlier. I am rather tired so I was under the assumption I wasn't going to have to force myself to sleep. "Are you okay over there?" my eyes turned up to them away from my book.

"Yes, as you can see I am fine. Are you two okay?" I raised my brow they were so close a sheet of paper wouldn't fit between them. But it was rather adorable "I think you two make a very adorable couple," I just give them a look as Layla blushed and Magenta tossed a discarded book at my head.

I dodged it at the last minute, I collided with the floor as a firm knock was heard at the door, too hard to be Nana "Oh Keni, it's your lover boy," Magenta whispered as I passed her "Don't tell him I said that," she added as my hand touched the door, Layla laughed as I opened the door seeing Warren with a frown.

"Is everything okay Warren?" my voice soft "Just seeing if you girls wanted to come with me about three towns over. I need to get some things and hell no one knows you there," he was looking at the girls resting behind me.

"Yes we will go," I smiled when he pulled a small penguin it was bright blue with sparkling eyes "Here I got this for you," now he wasn't even looking at me.

"For me?" my eyes wide, I knew I was smiling because my cheeks started hurting. "Yes," now he smiled as I was taking it from him, it was super adorable. I jumped him, my arms around his neck my face pressed into his chest.

"Yup the way to her heart stuffed animals," I heard "Shut up," I snapped.

"Come on, I'm leaving," I had enough time to get my purse and cell we hurried to his truck seeing him behind the wheel. It was three in the afternoon "So we should be there by five and home by eleven," well that wasn't too bad for me but the girls had this fascination with sleeping for hours.

But they could just cuddle in the back of his truck while he drove, I was in my lounging clothes but this didn't faze me even as he looked my attire over.

"Didn't bother changing, you look good though," his voice was low but they heard, the chuckles coming from the back. "Enough from you two love birds," he smirked as we took the turn on for the freeway.

It was nice, we didn't feel the need to talk just enjoying the ride as two hours later he was helping us from his truck, I was the last. His hands braced on my hips setting me on the ground "Okay, you girls can shop or stick with me," it was twilight now.

"Layla and I are going to get a few things," Magenta said her arm over Layla's shoulders. "Okay, just keep in touch," he gave them a look.

We stopped in a book store where I purchased three new books and him one, he left with his Nana's order. Next was the Pottery store, she had three identical vases, a teal and cream color, the texture was perfect, they were stunning. I ran into the dress barn getting her order helping Warren out with that one, the candy shop.

"Get what you want," he smiled handing me a basket. I looked around picking out raspberry sticks, chocolate covered cherries, sour gummies, Jelly fruit all found its way into my basket, it was nearly full when a guy walked up to me.

He was tall with broad shoulder's he was maybe nineteen or twenty, he had on blue jeans with a band tee. His face was attractive but off, it was clean shaven he had two other men with him, they stood off to the side. "Hello little lady," his smile was more predator and not so charming.

I was finished as I gave a look around the store seeing Warren his back to me, his hands grabbing a clear jar filled with chocolate. "Don't be shy. I'm Ric," his hand was out, without thought I reached out to shake since mother taught us to always be polite.

But once he had my hand he pulled me hard, my body slammed into his "Let me go," I could feel my powers racing over my skin, alive.

"Let her go young man, she clearly doesn't want you man handling her," the older lady chastised the younger boy. "No, she likes it," he laughed but I wasn't supposed to use my powers unless it was life or death.

I could see my finger tip's bright blue, what seems like electricity moving along them I knew damn well it wasn't electricity. "WARREN," my last opinion before my powers seriously hurt this guy, it always does.

"Get your hands off her now, if you choose not to I will gladly rip your arm off," I watched as Warren was behind the guy his hand on Ric's shoulder in a threating way. Warren's face was blank "Did know she was with a man, she was alone," but Warren was a force that they couldn't deny, Warren wrapped his arm around my back his hand coming around my hip as he walked me off.

We paid putting the bags into his truck "There they are go see them, the next store I rather you never step inside," he walked me across the street leaving us as we decided to go get ice cream at the creamery.

It was a nice night out while we waited in line. Once we reached the cashier Layla was the first to order "May I have a fudge and Oreo sundae please," her tone was polite but tired.

"I will have the same but add some ginger snaps," I snorted trying not to laugh seeing them both glare at me "I will have a strawberry sundae, extra strawberries and whipped cream, no nuts please," I smile paying for our treat, they found us a nice table off to the side away from the elderly couples enjoys a nice treat. "I got so much candy, the lady thought Warren and I were going to buy her whole shop. We nearly did," I laughed seeing they had gone to a clothing store and nursery, a small plant was sitting on the table.

"It is a sunflower, I think they will fare well in Nana's backyard," Layla was stroking her new plant with a smile, it was soft and light. Magenta just let her talk unlike Will who wouldn't have let her even go into the Nursery to get yet another plant. But Magenta let her have her fun, join in on it at times they balanced each other.

I was in heaven "Hi again, I see your bodyguard isn't here. Plus, I see some friends for mine," Ric was standing watching us, his voice eerie now.

"Leave us alone douche bag," Magenta was the first to say "I don't think you want Warren to deal with you, buddy," Layla smiled her hand in Magenta's.

"Please leave, it is a benefit to you. Warren will not be happy and in turn you will be hurt, he gave you a warning," I take another bite not letting it melt.

But they wouldn't so we stood leaving the creamery heading for Warren's truck, I had his keys "Just walk," I wish I had saw what store Warren vanished into.

"You can run but can't hide," they cooed as we reached the truck, Layla was the first in Magenta shut the door as they reached us. It was getting bad real fast as they grabbed Magenta, feeling Ric's lips nip at my neck.

"Back off," I said in a firm tone, feeling my powers again this time I couldn't control them as bright blue Chaos magic rippled in waves of bright blue. I had no control over this, only Hexes had I learned and mastered the art. I watched as the one closet to Magenta was sent into the wall, blood trickling from his nose his body not moving.

"Super's, your kind shouldn't be walking free. Bunches of freaks,"

"Fuck you, loser, you only wish you could be like us. Jealousy rages in your eyes," but she was right, there was nothing wrong with us "You're pathetic," I laughed they didn't seem to care their friend wasn't moving on the cold ground.

I heard the loud crack before I felt the pain it raged across my face "Shut your trap slut," it hurt as I tried to control my powers, this was the reason I didn't go outside.

"Kennedy, stop control it. Layla will get hurt," Magenta's urgent voice echoed in my head as tears leaked down my face. This was impossible it cracked against the ground.

But I felt Ric's hand yanked from my arm, looking up it was Warren he snapped the guys neck with one single fluid movement, the other guy was smart hauling ass but Magenta spoke "He is running to the cops," she wasn't kidding either as Warren with perfect aim sent a ball of burning hot, blood red fire it smacked into the guys' skull, Warren just walked over tossing him over his shoulder. I bent down checking the one I hurt, no pulse, I checked three more times, nothing.

"It was us or them Keni. You protected Layla and I," it was Magenta her voice soft as she helped me up.

"Get in my truck now," he snapped but we scrambled in seeing the building on fire, it was harsh, lighting up like nothing we had ever seen. He was in the engine turned over as he pulled out taking off down the very dark street. "You okay Keni?" my sister touched my shoulder.

"I am fine, scared but fine. Are you both okay?" I asked "Yeah, if you wouldn't have stopped him, we don't know what could have happened. You controlled it this time," now her voice was giddy and happy.

"She can control her Hexes but her Chaos Magic she can't control, she never meant to kill that guy," I knew she was saying this more for Warren than anything. "Well he was going to die anyway. We have a two-hour drive back," was all he said, but his voice was off, maybe he thought we'd tell or judge him, he protected us tonight. I turned back after thirty minutes seeing them both passed out as my head was resting back, my eyes fluttered shut.

 _ **Warren's point of view…**_

Kennedy was falling asleep, her head bobbing to the right towards me. I couldn't say how angry I was seeing those guys holding them, it sent me into a rage. But I stop thinking of it or I might burn her, the other girls or my truck, but I felt her head hit my shoulder. Sure enough she had fallen to sleep her head was nestled on my right shoulder, I move my arm around her, her body moved pressing into mine slight whimpers escaped her mouth but she never woke, none did. So I carried each girl to their beds, leaving them. I wasn't a good guy. But I wasn't that bad either.


	6. Home cooking

**Hello, I still own nothing except for new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing and all the rights go to the rightful owners.**

It was Monday, time to go back to hell as I liked to refer school, it was barely 4:45 am when I made my bed my room felt as if it was burning up. I showered last night so I sat in just my blue jeans pulling on long thick white socks, and my black boots. I need my medication and a cold glass of sweet tea. Nana would be up very soon. I lean against the fridge drinking when Keni walked in, she had light blue jeans with a two toned blue crop sweater, even her Vans are bright blue. Her hair is, as normal, down her curls running down her back. "Hey there Kennedy," she gave a small jump but then a smile graced her round face.

"Good morning Warren. Are you hungry?" she asked in a sweet tone she was already getting things from the fridge, I moved letting her gain entrance. Fruit, eggs, and milk. I watched her for a moment as she beat the eggs and milk with some cinnamon "Yeah, I'm always hungry," she giggled.

"Warren, go finish getting ready. The girls are taking the bus, but I'd rather not. Would it be okay if I got a ride with you today?" she didn't look up as she cut thick slices of homemade bread into triangles as I was leaving. "You can ride with me anytime," I smiled walking out, I could smell her French toast. I slipped on a plain black tee as I clipped my chain putting my wallet into my back pocket, I grabbed my backpack walking from the room seeing Layla, her hair a mess walking into the bathroom as I passed by.

I could hear Nana talking when I walked in she was reading the newspaper at the table as Keni was cooking, it was nice that Nana had a small break. She was plating food ten minutes later when the other girls walked in dressed and tired. We all sat as Keni gave plates out Nana was first, she carried the next two at once giving them to the girls, I was starving by now as she set two plates down in front of me. One with six slices of French toast with powdered sugar and strawberries, Raspberries, and blackberries. The next had two over easy eggs, two slices of bacon and two links. She sat with her plate, but that didn't last she was up bringing a jug of orange juice pouring some into our glasses.

"Thank you sissy," Layla said her mouth full, as Magenta gave a thumbs up "Dear this was very kind of you, taste better than my own." Nana said and I agreed hers had more flavor to it.

"Food someone else cooks always taste better," she smiled starting to eat.

She was the first one done, she had two slices and sweet fruits only. She started dishes as her sister and friend had to go to make it to the bus on time. So I stood next to her drying them as Nana put them away it was simple "We are leaving, she wanted a ride," I say she gives Nana a hug before we left.

She watched from the window as the clouds passed by it was different driving than riding the bus, the drive wasn't even long enough, soon we landed "I have to run to the lunch room, drop off my lunch, I am meeting the girls there," she had a tote bag and her backpack as she opened her door.

I was out walking to her side she was getting her things together when I held my hands out she had no problem letting me grab her, I mean I did set her on her feet nothing more, she shut the door. "Thank you, see you in a little," she smiled walking off.

I sit in Math in the very back, its third period and Gym is next. I have seen Keni during classes she looked angry, Layla and Magenta not looking any better. She was talking to Casey before this class he was the head hero here, he looked distressed at what she was telling him, I wanted to go over there but instead I left her there, she would tell me.

My quiz was done so I turned it in, now I sit staring out of the window, it was nice having them at the house. Other than the girl things covering my bathroom, never being able to use it since they took up residence there, little things. "Class please get your bags ready the bell will ring in three minutes," she smiled, she just ignored me, not giving me a hard time.

I was in the very back no one near me, for their safety not mine. Them being friends with me was going to cause them trouble Magenta was a very popular Villain, the twins in the same position with Heroes, Layla and Keni have been well liked and popular since they first came here. Their mother saved the President from a large villain attack while the Commander was in Bora Bora, heard he was in a fury it wasn't him who was able to do it. Summer was a very famous Heroine, her kind nature and power was easy to see why the girls are the way they are. But Keni's power was something else, maybe something she got from her father, who ever that is.

The bell blared as I was the first up, they didn't get in my way. I left heading to gym, my locker was right by Boomer, who Nana said was a good guy. I dress in the pale blue muscle shirt and orange gym pants leaving with a slam of my locker. Everyone started piling in; a projector was sitting in the middle of the room. I lean back against the cool wall at the very top seeing the girls walking in with a few others, one is Jennifer James.

"Okay calm down, NOW" I smirked seeing it blew Stronghold off his feet along with a few others, they flew into the bleachers. "I found a bunches of old movies we are going to watch them since we have the big test on Friday," most groaned, it was an obstacle course, I was going to beat the shit out of them all. I had been practicing, he offered everyone time, but heard him telling powers only two showed up. I was one, maybe Stronghold was the other.

The lights dimmed, the screen flicked on it looks to be a video of him in high school, all in color instead of black and white. You could see Summer and Boomer talking, a young Jetstream too. They all looked so carefree, Boomer was talking to my mama his arm around her, he was whispering in her ear as she smiled, her smile was so brilliant. I noticed Summer was kissing a man with long hair, his nose, eyes and chin was Keni's the resemblance was striking. The Commander was standing with Josie talking both faint smiles, he didn't look like such a bitch then, but I was sure he was hiding it. But I knew that was Keni and Layla's dad, who was he? He looked familiar.

"These, other than the Commander, were my best friends, some still are. This is Lady Peace my high school sweetheart, her best friends Josie and Summer, Summer's boyfriend, and not a friend of mine, Rico or Deathstroke. These were the best time of our life's, I wish things wouldn't have changed. We sit here and judge, one day they will be gone. Lady Peace was killed by her ex-husbands minions, now I will never see her smile again never hear her sweet voice." I was ready to leave.

The video changes its Summer with her hand in my mother's as she gives birth, Boomer is holding a one-year-old, maybe older, boy, it was me. I walked down and out. I was dressed as they all walked in, I didn't have time for this. I headed to lunch but I didn't get far Kenis was calling me "WARREN," her voice was worried.

I stopped giving her time to catch up to me before we walked together "I never knew who my father was, a level 5 Master villain. Oh Warren are you okay?" she was resilient as she pulled me to a stop "It was just a shock," but her face was searching mine, until she wrapped her arms around me trying to pull me closer. This was a change, I hugged her back pulling her closer, as close as she could get.

Her head was resting on my chest "Thanks I needed a hug," she pulled away "Oh Warren, anytime you need a hug you come to me okay?" her eyes round.

"Sure," the halls are filling up "Don't worry about who your dad is Kennedy. You're everything that is good in this world," then I was gone. I sit setting my stuff at my table before I headed to grab food when she set her bag down "I brought us lunch from home," she plopped down as if it was nothing.

"Are you sure you want to sit here?" I asked her "Oh Will was already giving us crap about our dad, I am fine sitting with you if you're fine sitting by me," she smiled taking plastic containers out. She opened them, fried rice, stir-fry, fried chicken coated with orange sauce, and a few slices of cake, coconut my favorite.

"I am not dating you, how could you not fucking tell me Layla," she turned getting to her feet at the same time "I DIDN'T KNOW PRICK. I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE A BULLY TO EVERYONE, SOME HERO YOU REALLY ARE. I AM WITH MAGENTA ANYWAYS, THANK YOU BRUTE FOR HELPING US COVER IT UP, BUT ITS DONE NOW," Layla screamed as Magenta took her hand, Brute (her fake boyfriend) clapped as did the villains.

"Disgusting," Stronghold yelled but it was the wrong move as he came near Layla as if to strike her "I wouldn't try it William," it was Keni, I was up; if he so much as gave her the wrong look. "Kennedy, I understand your mother never told you guys but for her to be with her, no won't have it." Kennedy raised her palm the blue current moved over it "Don't, she can be with whoever she wants as long as she is happy. I have had enough you're a bully. Casey," he smiled taking a stand.

"I am only going to say this once, who cares who their father is. He has never been near them, been an influence, just their mother who is the most respected among us. They are my best friends, they are Heroines, so anyone who leads by Strongholds example will have a very hard life, my brother Waylon will be making sure of this. I may not be thrilled they are sitting with Peace, but that isn't our business unless he hurts them, is this all understood?"

Brute was the next to stand "That goes for us too, they are off limits," there was agreement all around as Will Stronghold sat very angry, I wanted him to do something stupid so I could destroy him. The three girls sat with their food "Warren can you please warm these up," Kennedy smiled.

"Sure," I laughed warming our lunches up, it was if she just cooked them "I am making tacos, beans, and Spanish rice for dinner," she smiled.

"Warren your eyes," Magenta said I was beyond angry now seeing Stronghold glaring at the girls as if he was planning something.


	7. My girl

**I own nothing, no money is being made from any one of my stories. Thank you for reading and please review, it helps.**

I walked into my room right after school, just needing to be left alone. I was stoked this was my last year because I doubt I would be able to take much more. I had made sure to take extra classes, test anything to help me leave early. I sit here doing school work in near dark my music blaring when my cell was going off. "Hey Nana," I answered.

"Warren, I am stuck in a meeting after I am meeting my lawyer so you make sure them girls eat," it was typical I smile "Yes Ma'am," answered also thinking what kind of takeout I was going to order for the three little spawn staying here.

"Alright little man be home around nine," she hung up as I walked from the room seeing the girls had already taken over the den, binders, books, papers, and snacks covering the floor. Magenta was laying on her back her legs over Layla's back as she read, Layla was doing math a look of loathing plastered on her face. Kennedy was writing her eyes moving up at her Potions book, I noticed the way she twirled her curls every few minutes. I have no real clue how long I was watching until Kennedy slammed her book shut "Done," she seemed proud of herself.

"That's great," I smiled seeing them jump "Damn Warren put a fucking bell around your neck," Magenta snarled.

"Not a chance. So I am ordering food Nana will not be here," I was pretty hungry but they scoffed at me "I will cook. There is no need to order junk," Kennedy smiled walking passed me her hair hitting my chest.

"Why, I can pick up the phone," I followed her "No Warren," the sheer tone of her voice was telling me she wasn't going to budge. I hated taking orders, hated being told what to do but for her, it was okay.

Again I found myself staring at her as she tied her long hair back before rummaging through the freezer. I looked at the time, it was 3:00 in the afternoon. She set two whole chickens in the sink bathing them in cold water after a defrost stint in the microwave. "I need buttermilk," she never bothered to look up.

"I will be of some use and go get some," I offered "Thank you, I need some tampons would you please get them. I have the box in the bathroom if you need to have a small look at the kind I would like," my jaw dropped she was asking me to get tampons.

"Sure anything you need," but my voice faltered but I did go look before I left the house hearing the doors lock after me. I walked into a local market just wanting to leave but I grabbed a carton getting her butter milk, pop, and tea making my way to the female isle, there was so much. But I found her box putting two into my cart seeing a woman in her forties eyeing me "What do girls like to eat while bleeding?" I shouldn't have asked some random woman.

"I shouldn't be talking to you, but sweets, chocolate, cupcakes things like that," of course you shouldn't talk with me, I was bad news. "Thanks," I walked off looking at the candy section locating a nice box of soft center chocolates, last I grabbed a dozen cupcakes, all different kinds from Strawberry shortcake to lemon, and blueberry. I was lucky not to be harassed at the check-out line as I waited, a woman with long brown hair was in front of me when she turned our eyes locking, it was Jetstream.

"Hello Mr. Peace. How are Layla and Keni?" her face was one of worry "They are fine ma'am." I tried to be polite as she glanced in my cart a small smile pulling at her lips.

"It's Kennedy's time of the month, she only gets that brand while Layla buys another. I like you thought to get her junk, she hates that she eats so much junk while on her cycle, she worries too much about her weight when she is perfect. Give them my love," she gave one last smile but she made sure to stick around as my items were bagged and I paid. My truck wasn't far away so soon enough I was driving away heading towards home. The streets never packed but that was part of small town life, I liked that. I liked having Keni in my house I thought as I pulled into the drive, I shut the engine off getting out taking the large pink box and bags in hand walking to the front door.

"I am home," I announced hearing a faint female voice "Lucky us," I knew it was Magenta.

But her voice drifted "Let me help you," her smaller hands taking the bags from me, we walked into the kitchen "I just put the chickens in, we are having fresh green beans, mashed potatoes and biscuits." She smiled unloading the bags.

"Sound's good to me," but I needed more alone time so I left her cooking heading back towards my room. It was dark and relaxing my head pounding, my body shaking with a manic fit that was brimming to the surface. I just closed my eyes my fist clenched tight trying to fit it, I crossed my room in two strides grabbing my medication taking two before laying down. Sometimes I just wish I wouldn't wake up, but if I was being honest with myself I don't wish that right now. There is light at the end of my personal hell, she is making dinner in my home, she has to be an angel to even look at me without disgust.

I knew time was passing as the fit was dying down but all too soon a knock was heard as I groaned getting up to answer it "Hey there Warren. Keni said dinner in ten and to please wash up," it was the ginger her hair a mess, but if she didn't care neither did I.

"Yeah okay," I closed my door heading into the kitchen seeing Kennedy setting platters of the table "Are you clean?" she asked without looking up.

"Yeah,"

"Bullshit, go wash them hands so we can have supper," she turned with an icy look on her round face. "Fine Miss. Bossy," I joked, a smile lit her face.

"After dinner would you care to go for a walk down by the river," I noticed the bags under her eyes "I would like that," standing at the sink the water boiling hot as I washed my hands, they were clean before but no not good enough. I give a chuckle making the girls glance at me as they take their seats. I wasn't the last to sit as Kennedy passed out pop to each of us.

The girls' appetite seemed to rival mine but I had manners "This chicken is perfect, how did you get it so moist and juicy?" I asked as she was buttering biscuits. "Can't tell," it was silent after that, we ate until they got up cleaning the table storing the leftovers in small containers.

"You ready to go?"

She smiled "Yeah just give me a moment to do these dishes," her voice soft "Nah we got this, go for your walk," Layla shooed her sister off.

Magenta just watched us before she cornered me "I have no hope in taking you in a fight. But if she gets hurt I will find someone who can. Don't play stupid we see the way you two look at each other," then she was gone. It was funny her trying to threaten me.

But Keni and I walked into the night heading towards the river.


	8. The River

_**As usual I own and make no money from this story. New characters and ideas of mine though. All rights go to the rightful owners. So, on that note, please review!**_

The moment we left the brightly lit house we were covered in darkness, she stayed close to my left side as we started heading towards the woods behind our house, passing the pool to the edge of our kept yard. We still owned another 110 miles passed this, most a very dense wooden area, it thinned out by the river, we owned some of it the other two halves were free game. I knew a lot of people came and swam in the river having fun, it just wasn't very fun to me.

"I can't believe you own all of this, it's so beautiful," her voice barley above a whisper but I could hear her just fine. "Well everything is in my name, but I won't deal with the land or factories until Nana dies, which I pray never happens," her eyes have a light behind them, filled with laughter and mirth.

But her face is set in a frown "I hope she doesn't either. But you'll have to lead the way, I would get lost," a small smile washed over her face as I just grabbed her hand leading her further south, we had to be careful of fallen logs, snakes and such. Her hands were cold so I warmed my core hearing her sigh in pleasure and very sexual thoughts started forming, I tried in vain to push them away.

We walked just enjoying the silence, the lush land and each other's company our joined hands swinging as we walked together, I could do this forever as long as it was Kennedy by my side, she made life so much better. But she deserved someone better, yeah I could give her whatever she wanted but that wasn't what she was about. I wanted to snatch her hand back when she moved away from me "Don't go too far off," I warn but she turns with a sly smile.

Her eyes flashed blue for a split second "Well you'll just have to catch me," then she was gone from my sight, her body weaving through the tree's only flashes of her hair could be seen before it vanished. I let out a booming laugh before running after her, jumping over a fallen tree seeing her by the river front she was sitting on her butt.

But I didn't stop I just grabbed her tossing her over my shoulder heading into the cold waters, steam started rising as my heat made harsh contact with the cold water. Her laughter was infectious as she was sprayed with now warm water, her small fist pounding on my back "Let me down you big goon," but her happiness could be heard.

"Your wish is my command," it felt wrong as I let her go, her body falling into the river, even as I gazed down she was sporting a drowned cat look as I was now waist deep, I was now glad we left our phones. She growled trying to get to her feet, she was nearly neck deep when she jumped from the water, her arms coming around me taking us under. I wrapped my arms around her when her legs wrapped around me, laughter was all we could do once we had air.

It was new, just being able to be so open with another person that I am not related to. "Come on," I all but dragged her to the shore as we sit.

"Talk, tell me things," she turned her body to where she was leaning on me, her head nestled in my side, I wrap my arm around her warming her up as I let fire flow from my open palm setting the fallen log a blaze.

"Well, I was raised in Hazard, it's a lot like Maxville for me. I had no friends growing up, I do have some now, none I would ever want you around. I have watched you for a year, well even before that when I would see you in town. Our mother's best friends as you know, I think Stronghold's mom was too. I like to read," there really wasn't much to say.

"I like reading as well, you have us as friends even if it is a bunch of girls. My father was a villain, I have his power and it scares me since I still can't fully control it. I helped Magenta and Layla get together, set up Magentas fake boyfriend and everything. I have also watched you, noticed how you get in trouble, you rarely talk. I see you at the Market place under the same tree every time, just watching the crowd or certain people." Her voice is low, her eyes closed as she talked.

"Come on, its late and you need your sleep. Your mom will be back tomorrow night, so Saturday we have all day to talk more. Would you like to go out to lunch with me, about three towns over?" I wasn't about to eat in this town.

"I would love to," her smile was worth all the shit I was getting for being near her, but now I couldn't let her go, she had to be mine.

The walk back felt too short. we entered the well maintained backyard, all the lights off as we entered the back door. She walked into the kitchen, her clothes a little damp, she pulled ice cream and her blueberry pie from the fridge. I just stayed silent watching her warm two slices before adding the vanilla ice cream "I was hungry," she smiled setting both plates down.

It was so good, she had such talent a hint of lemon could be tasted I was done way before her, I really didn't want this night to end but it was. She washed the plates and I dried them. "I will see you tomorrow," she smiled as we stood in the hall her body against the wall between our rooms. I removed my damp top, I was going to take a cold shower.

"You will see me, I will be ready to go around ten since it will take time to get there," her voice so soft and warm, how did her voice make me feel warm. I was running at 140 degrees, now I felt at 200 with her. I must have zoned off, but when I felt her hands braced against my now bare chest, she was on her tip toes when her soft, warm, and blueberry flavored lips pressed to mine. I was shocked but it took a small moment before I kissed her back, my hands moving over her body coming to rest on her hips pulling her closer to me. My tongue trailed over her full bottom, I took advantage of them when they parted, deepening the already intense kiss. It was heaven when her tongue moved over mine, curling around mine as I had her against the wall. We pulled away both needing air, in the faint light her cheeks are red.

"Good night Warren," she brushed her fingers across my face before going into her room, but I was still shocked as I stood in the hall alone.

"Warren, you deserve love. I am so glad it was her, you always had a thing for her, just treat her right and do your mama proud, little man," I jumped hearing Nana, who was leaning against the door frame to her room.

But before I could answer she closed her door. I shook my head as smile spread across my face. I headed to the shower, needing a very cold shower more than ever. I was finally excited to be going out, I was going to show her a great time tomorrow.


	9. Never too many stuffed animals

_**Hello fellow nerds, here is another chapter of my story. I still only own new characters and ideas and make no money from writing. All rights go to the rightful owners. Thank you for reading, please review!**_

 **3:17 AM**

I move from my bed to my chair taking one of her books with me, sleep came for a few hours, I woke up feeling good, no nightmares for the first time in many months. I wasn't very fond of these books but she was, I think Jace has a rather large ego and that Simon had been a good friend who was just tossed head first into the friend zone. But I had plans to make, I knew I wanted to take her to Dorothy's it was an old country type café, the food was huge the cinnamon rolls as big as her head. Maybe after we could look around town, they had a lot of rich history there, maybe walk the boardwalk.

I wanted her to have a good time with me, but it all depended on my own actions during the day. I couldn't read right now so I toss the book on my unmade bed, now I just stare at the ceiling, thinking and planning.

 **5:23am**

I hear a small noise as I move from the chair, I opened my door without a sound slight noise could be heard. It was coming from the kitchen, I made no sound as I moved toward the noise. Thankfully it was only Kennedy her hair a mess, her bed clothes still on as she started moving around the kitchen. "I swear, do you sleep?" she says making me jump, she turned to face me.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" but she gave a small soft laugh "Another time," I grabbed the bag of oranges and started to juice them for her as she was adding buttermilk to her batter while the ground sausage was frying in the pan next to her, I watched her as she tied her curls in a messy pony tail.

I stood behind her, noticing she wasn't bone skinny she had some meat on her she had an hour glass figure still. "Hand me the rolling pin, please," her tone soft as there are still sleeping people, I handed it to her seeing her rolling the dough and cutting it into circles before placing the rack into the oven. I helped her clean the mess. She was starting county gravy adding the cooked sausage into giving it another whisk. She was amazing.

We set the table, adding fruit and juice, she started a small pot adding her cream "I forgot Layla won't like the other gravy, making her own," as she added pepper and some caramel liquid.

She must love to cook with the way she does it every day "Do you do a lot of cooking at home?" I asked "At least once a day, I love to bake," as she set the bowls filled with very hot gravy.

"Take them out of the oven and use this to coat the top with butter, please. I am going to go wake the girls up," it wasn't even seven in the morning. But soon enough I was setting the homemade biscuits on the table before leaning on the counter when she waked back in. I noticed her eyes raked over me as I stood here, my black cotton sleep pants, bare feet with my hair tied back.

I wanted to kiss her again so as she passed I snaked my arms around her lifting her with ease, I placed her ass on the counter so she wouldn't have to strain her neck. She didn't hit me, or ask me to stop, as I moved between her thighs my chest pressing against her body, her small feet hitting my own thighs. Her soft skin felt good under my hands as I braced her face, bringing my lips to hers. So sweet, so warm as it spread through me like my own raging fire. Her hand running up my neck cupping the back of my head her fingers in my tied hair. It was full of lust and passion her legs wrapping around me, I could feel her heart beating fast against my own chest, the heat rolling off my chest.

She was the first to pull away but I wanted more as I let my lips trail down, placing soft, wet kisses down her jaw before moving to her neck, the small moans coming from her mouth as heat reached a new peak from her body.

"Don't mind us," I jumped back as she and I looked over seeing it was Nana and Magenta, both grinning like clowns as Keni became very red jumping from the counter. "Please sit and have some food, and Magenta stop that before I tell Layla..."

"Yeah, food!" Magenta cheered shutting Keni up as we sat together starting to eat when Layla walked in. it was silent, but Nana and Magenta both kept giggling and looking at us.

"Nana since their mother is coming for them later tonight, I am taking Kennedy to lunch,"

"Cool can we come," Magenta smiled "No," I snapped as Layla looked over a little scared but her girl just laughed. "Warren you be nice. Magenta they are going on a date, you be nice and delete that picture young lady," my eyes locked with the brown ones of Magenta as she bolted from the room with me hot on her ass. She wasn't near fast enough as I grabbed her top yanking her back into my chest "Hand it over," she didn't hesitate but all I did was send myself the picture of Keni and I making out, she had already sent it to Layla.

I held her by her ankles taking her back into the kitchen "It's okay Kennedy," I dropped her friend on her ass then finished my food since we had to get ready and leave. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, she had a fire within her that made mine burn brighter and hotter.

I never noticed she left the table and started washing dishes, but when I did you bet her sweet ass I was the first up to help her, I loved being close to her, her soapy hands handing me clean wet dishes to be dried before set in the dishwasher. "I am going to go get ready, I shouldn't be very long,"

I looked into her eyes, while drying my hands "Take your time, I am going to also get ready. I should be about ten minutes," I smile seeing color rise in her cheeks "I am taking much longer than ten minutes," she laughed leaving me leaning against the counter.

I turned seeing Layla her hair just a plain mess, it was everywhere, sticking up everywhere but her green eyes just bore into mine "You kissed my sister? I swear I will hire someone to hurt you if you hurt her," she was adorable when she was angry, so tiny like a cub trying to be fierce.

I stepped forward as she took a step back "Cute, but she is more liable to hurt me. She deserves better and one day she will see this, then I," I left the sentence there leaving her there. Seeing the look on Nana's face as I passed, but I kept walking heading to my room to change. I figured I toss on some dark washed jeans with a red top, so that's just what I did as I sit lacing up my back boots. Last I clipped my chain, pulling on the black fingerless leather gloves, waiting for her to be ready was like hell.

I heard her voice as I was staring at the ceiling so I walked into the hall seeing her and her sister talking. Her eyes met mine, her face had a minimal amount of neutral colored make-up, a clear gloss, her hair left down with her curls everywhere. But her clothes…wow. She had on white trousers with a tie in the front with blue flowers, blue tasseled sandals, but her top showed most of her abdomen it was a lace off the shoulder crop top. "I am ready, sorry I took so long,"

"It's no problem at all, come on," I moved passed them with my hand out to her, she didn't hesitate to take it her cold hand nestled into mine as we walked from the hall into the den "Nana, we will be back after lunch," she waved to her sister, Magenta, and Nana before we walked from the front door.

 **12:06 pm**

The drive was great, just talking to her about anything and everything there wasn't anything I couldn't tell her, she told me she hated Will and his father but his mother was such a sweet woman. If she only knew that the Commander wasn't what he seemed, but that was for another time. Dorothy's was waiting it was packed, as we had to wait in a short line "Sorry," as she leans against me.

"Why,"

"The line, it's normally like this but I had hoped it would have died down,"

"The food must be great to have so many people waiting, so I will gladly wait here," it was her smile that had me melting inside, it was large and care free, I couldn't help but smile back. Soon enough we are being seated I ordered the Axe man's platter and her the riding hood plate, but she did get the large Butterfinger shake. She had no real idea how big it was; it was like four normal larges combined together.

"So I just wanted to know if tomorrow, well if everything will go back to how it used to be," I wasn't even sure I phrased it right. But her brow furrowed as she looked at me "I am hoping it won't, I mean it's me, you could do so much better. If you don't want this to go any further then I will respect that," her voice low, she avoided all eye contact.

"That is the fucking opposite of what I desire. I want you to be my girlfriend, I just don't want anyone to bother you with your choice of men," a small smile play's on her lips, it was obvious she was trying to suppress it.

"I don't worry about what others think. They don't see you they see what they want to see. You are the most caring and loving man I have ever met," the way she spoke, the warm, soft tone she used. This was the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life trying to make happy, I was hers.

I nearly fell to the floor laughing seeing the horror on her face when her drink came "Oh Hun, this must be your first time here," the waitress looked sad on Keni's behalf. "Oh War, I don't think I can drink all of this." War? I liked it, hell she could call me dumbass and I might be chill with it.

"I will help," I grabbed a spoon as we ate her shake, lunch was just as bad her buttermilk chicken sandwich with fires took a two whole plates, we had three foam containers when I paid, we left the food in the truck heading to the boardwalk.

"Here," she gave the man a five-dollar bill for five tries, I grunted I wanted to pay for everything, to show her I could take care of her. she aimed the baseball, but missed five out of five as I gave the man another five, I hit five of five winning her a fucking huge purple rainbow unicorn, her eyes bright as she dragged me around for hours, she had five animals now, a unicorn, bear, panda, a monster and a kitten, plus a bag of popcorn. I ran her stuff back to the truck seeing her waiting the moment she saw me she started pointing towards the bumper cars. She rocked at this, she knocked everyone else out of the race. We went into some shops buying books, candies, a new jewelry box that she had engraved for her mother. But now it was late, we would just make it home in time for her mother as I helped her into the truck all her bags in the bed of the truck.

 **8:00 pm**

I walked in with all her things, as she carried all her stuffed animals "Look what War, won for me," she screamed as Layla and Magenta ran forward helping her. I noticed all their bags as I set her stuff next to them "Here Nana, your favorite box of Taffies,"

"Oh thank you little man,"

I hated that she was leaving, as the bell rung I wanted her mom to leave. "Hello ladies, come in. These girls, I wish you just give them to me, Keni has been such a god sent, cooking every meal. Nana chimed in.

"Thank you so much for having them, I am so glad they had fun. Or robbed a toy store," her mother was laughing, it was kind of like Keni's "War did it, he won them all for me, we had such a good date," Kennedy boasted as her mother looked a little shocked.

"Well then, as long he treats you right, well I can't say don't spoil her, because that would fall on deaf ears, am I right Warren?" she laughed again, I was more shocked she was totally cool with us together.

"Yeah, I am going to spoil her rotten. She can be my little princess," I smiled as Keni's face turned almost as red as my shirt. I laughed as I began helping the girls carry bags out as the older adults chatted about our unwanted guest, the Commander. I held Keni close, feeling her head nestled into my chest, I was able to kiss her head before she left for the night. But tomorrow was another day…


	10. Coffee and donuts

_**Hello fellow readers, here is another chapter of my story. I still only own new characters and ideas, no money is being made, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Remember to check my polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster**_

I stood in the shower letting the hot water beat down on me, it felt good as my mind wondered. I hoped she still wanted me this morning, I know Keni isn't like that but hell she could do so much better than me. The water was turning cold, I groaned getting out so it had a chance to heat back up for Nana when she woke soon. I walked back into my dark room with just a towel wrapped around my waist. My room was a disaster, I would have to clean it soon as I finish drying off grabbing my briefs pulling them on, dark jeans are next as I sit in my chair pulling on my socks and boots.

I sit back just closing my eyes, her smile filled my mind, she smiled so much while she was here. Would her mother let her stay here again if she was on a mission, since we are dating now?

I had to hurry pulling on a pure lack long sleeve top then a red and black flannel, I brushed my nearly dry hair before clipping my chain to my belt loop and stuffing my wallet into my back pocket. I had an idea. I left my room, Nana's light was on as I gave a firm knock "Come in little man," was called as I opened the door she was at her vanity table brushing her silver hair with a smile.

"I am leaving early to school, I heard Magenta say they like certain coffee in the morning," Nana was up smiling making her way to me "Keni will be good for you," she smiled kissing my cheek.

"Do you understand the amount of shit Kennedy is going to have to deal with dating me, Nana?" I asked seeing Nana's face harden "She knows little man, she talked to me. But as she put it 'Warren is worth it," I was shocked she had talked to Nana, more so she understood what being with me was going to be like.

I was at a loss for words as I left the house about fifteen minutes early, my truck started with a beautiful sound as the garage door opened and I backed out heading down the road to the black gates. I was on the road heading to Starbucks when I first stopped pulling in to the Donut Bar drive thru "What can I get you?" was asked.

"I need half dozen, one glazed, two sprinkled, one lemon, one chocolate long john, and one maple," I say letting her take my order. "Okay sir, your total in 4.95 at the window," I pulled forward seeing a line of cars behind me as I pulled a twenty from my wallet, I waited for the car in front of me to hurry.

I pulled to the window, she was shocked seeing me "Keep the change," I say handing her the money as she handed me the sugar bars "Thank you," she gave a small smile before I pulled away. Heading to grab their coffee, I ordered three caramel Frappuccino's, one with extra frap and caramel for my girl. Soon I was in the sky as it started to get light out seeing buses still in the air, I turned left heading towards the parking lot. My tires made a noise of protest but I just pulled in to my spot.

I was out with their things and my bag walking towards where the buses landed, I took a deep breath seeing Layla and Magenta getting off, holding hands and smiling. "Hey Warren, wait is that for us?" it was Magenta her eyes on the drinks.

"Yeah," I smiled back handing them their drinks when Kennedy glided off a large smile gracing her face seeing me "Warren," she called as I left with the girls to walk towards her. "Morning princess," I say, I shouldn't be nervous.

"Here I got you some coffee and food," I offered it to her "Warren you don't need to get me anything, time with you is all I want," yeah I was hers.

"I wanted to," she did look happy when she drank her coffee, she peeked into the box, smiling taking a sprinkled yeast donut before handing the box to Magenta as we started walking through the courtyard together. She was done with her food when I felt her hand slip into mine "Are you ready for it?" she asked me.

"Are you?" but she laughed "Yes,"

Everyone was already staring at us but she just stood straight with a smile as we walked to their lockers "This is going to be a good day," Magenta smiled her eyes moving down the hall, we all looked it was Stronghold with a rather pissed look plastered to his face.

Kennedy was in her locker, taking things and putting things in before she shut it "You need anything from yours, War?" she asked as the girls finished as well. "No," I smiled seeing her smiling her large round eyes boring into mine, as if she saw my soul and actually liked it.

"My class is right there," she pointed "I will learn where all of them are at," when I already knew "Like you don't already know," Magenta cooed "Yeah, next time I stop for something I might just forget about you," I retorted to her hurt face.

"You wouldn't," she said her voice low "I would," I say which is pretty accurate that I would.

"Oh you two," Layla laughed as they left to their Hero support class, I walked Kennedy to her first class. "See you at lunch," she said her face turned up towards me. "No, after class," I smirked giving her my sexy smile.

"Okay," her small hands fisted my shirt bringing me closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to my chest before placing my lips to her for all to see since the halls are packed. But she just kisses me back her lips taste like strawberries and donuts with a hint of coffee, as my tongue traced her lower lip causing her to part them as our tongues moved as one.

She pulled away catching her breath "See you soon princess," I smiled kissing her head before leaving her at the door.

After each class she seemed a little upset but other than that she was happy we sit together at lunch, she brought food as we eat "Can I join," a male' voice asked as Magenta smiled "Sure,"

"Warren you know my fake boyfriend Brute, Brute this is Warren," she introduced us, he held his hand out as I shook it seeing a hint of pain at the heat coming from my hand.

"Pleasure, so it's all over school now Red. You landed yourself a Master Villain," but he was smiling as Casey sat next to him "Yeah, I heard. I suggest treating her right Peace," he offered a warning.

"My sister has a better chance of hurting Peace than of him hurting her, you all don't know him, you know the rumors," Layla says as Kennedy scoffs "I wouldn't hurt War," I wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer placing a soft kiss to her head.

"Well then, we will get to know him. A boy's night, you girls know us more so than any other, we wouldn't try to do anything. Plus, he is an Omega level like Kennedy," this was true, but fine for these stupid girls I would give these two boys a fair chance to be friends.

"Is this okay with you Peace?" they asked "Yeah, it can happen at my place," I say "Oh can we come?" Layla asked.

"Boys night," Brute said "But his house is awesome, the woods, the pool everything, we are coming," Magenta smiled "Fine, you dames can join us men this Friday night," Casey poked them.

"I will cook dinner," Kennedy chimed in "You can cook?" Casey looked shocked "You haven't tasted her cooking?" I asked.

"No, she never offered. Why, Keni all those night at my place or me at yours, never offered to feed me," his head was on the table as Keni smiled "Warren, we grew up together us four. I was just learning then, I think I am pretty good now," she looked at me with heartbreaking eyes, my life was changing, it was going to be a bumpy ride.

"Fine, but Friday I expect a grand meal fit for Kings," I never knew Brute and Casey to be like this as they joked around so easy.

"I will cook for some princess, a king and two jokers," she retorted as they looked wounded hands covering their chest, as I let out a small deep chuckle.

"We better get you to class," I helped her up noticing Stronghold bending a metal tray, I gave him a wink before all six of us walked out.


	11. MY LOCKER YOU WHORE

_**Hello readers here is another chapter of my fanfiction. I still own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Remember to check my polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster and please leave a review!**_

It was Friday, mother was leaving town for a day so we are staying at Warrens until Sunday night. I was excited since she was taking us to his house this morning to drop our bags off.

 **Warrens point of view…**

I walk from the bathroom seeing Nana smiling on the phone "Yes, we would love to," I turned around heading towards her, she said we not I, I was somehow involved. She was on the phone; it was way too early for any person to call. I leaned against the door frame watching her, pink tinted her pale cheeks, she held up a finger for me to wait as I stand in my cotton sleep pants.

"See you in fifteen Summer," she was talking to Kennedy's mom, well I could stick around now, I waited another minute before she hung the phone up looking at me "Seems we will have a packed house this weekend. You have two new friends coming, also Layla and Kennedy will be staying with us, I also factor in Magenta will arrive as well," she smiled before rushing into her room to change.

I turned doing the same, I was back out at the sound of the doorbell but Nana was there answering the door. Layla was the first to walk in with her normal smile, Kennedy walked in behind who smiled the moment she saw me. Summer stood at the door talking to Nana, "You watch yourself," Summer pointed at me with narrowed eyes, but she smiled.

"Yes ma'am," but I had plans, I smiled taking her bags we walked to their room where I dropped her bags on her bed "Are you riding with me today?" I asked her, her hair in some braid, kind of messy looking.

"Yes," she smiled taking my hand "Can we grab Mage from the bus stop?" Layla asked her eyes very round, puppy face in place. "Sure," I groaned but it was just for show, I liked these girls.

"Have a good mission, Nana have a good day we have to get to school," I nearly dragged my girl out "Slow down War," she laughed as I picked her up setting her in the cab of my truck.

A few minutes later we pulled up to the bus stop seeing Magenta looking flustered as Stronghold was either harassing her, or talking it didn't matter as I jumped from the truck "Hey Warren," she smiled.

"Get your ass in the truck," I said my voice off as I glared at Stronghold "You talk to Layla, Magenta, or Kennedy I will fucking kill you. I know you're not smart, so I am giving you this chance to use what brains you have, stay the fuck away from them," I slammed his body into the tree he was leaning on, it cracked breaking in half.

He said nothing, just looked shocked, I had so much more power than any realized. I walk back to my truck taking off "Good morning to you Warren," She laughed, we took to the air heading towards Sky High.

I knew this day wasn't going to be great, well at least concerning school. Casey and Brute were waiting in the parking lot goofing off "Hey there yall," Casey chimed as soon as we go close.

"Hello boys," Kennedy smiled "So Warren looks rather…umm…psychotic" Brute smiled "Yeah Stronghold was causing problems for me at the bus stop," Magenta says as we walked into the school.

"Really? Well he wants to play. See you girls and you Warren at lunch, Brute time for Stronghold to go," Casey smirked they walked off in different directions, stopping to talk to people, this was going to be interesting. Maybe I did like these guys.

No one would talk to Stronghold throughout the day, they would turn their heads and ignore him, he was fuming by lunch. My arm was hooked around Kennedy as she chatted with her sister. Stronghold was glaring at our table when Brute and Casey took seats with us.

"War, what should I make for dinner?" she asked "Food," I say with a smile "Seriously," she retorted her face turned into a frown.

"Mexican food," I say, that sounded great "Oh, yes. I have a new tamale recipe, we can have Spanish rice, beans and cheese. I can make churro boats filled with vanilla ice cream and caramel." She was gone from us, she walked right from the room muttering to herself "Is it safe for her to leave like that?" I asked her sister.

"Yes, she was heading to her locker. She has a pad of paper in there. We will find her sitting on the floor writing about what she will need, time estimate and such," she smiled packing up her lunch as I packed up Kennedys things taking her bag as us five walked after her, low and behold she was sitting on the floor writing when we made it to her.

"So you have a pool, Peace?" Casey asked "Yeah, we also have the river on our land," I smiled "We will be riding to your place, we need a weekend away from the drama of Maxville," Brute laughed but hell it was the truth, this town was just filled with hate.

"That's fine," it was very different now, they were giving me a chance because I was with Keni, but not everyone would, they might act as such but that's where it all ended.

Kennedy was up looking over her list "I need these things," she handed it over as I sent a text to Nana to take out the large steak "Nana will take out the steaks you need angel," I smiled wrapping my arms around her. She cuddled into my embrace we just stood against her locker as Magenta held Layla's hand, Casey was talking to them as Brute was texting.

I sat in Gym seeing her across the room "As you know on Monday we will have the race, so I hope you all are ready," Boomer called out, he has been trying to talk to me ever since he showed those films, but I wasn't ready.

"See you after school," I kissed her fast as the bell rang "Alright," she blushed heading into her class.

"Strongholds daddy is here," Brute smiled we boys turned seeing him in a rage with little Stronghold in tow.

"It was those three boys Penny, fix this," The Commander snarled at her, she just gave him a smile "They have done nothing wrong, but your son has been causing problems. If the other students rather not associate with him, I can't force them to Commander," we laughed watching this spectacle.

"Well then I will just have William go to a better super school, have his disenrollment papers faxed to my home by the end of day. William go to the car, you three boys have another thing coming if you think you can do this to my son," he bellowed.

"Leave my school Commander, you will not threaten my students because your son is a bully," Principal Powers yelled poking him in the chest as Boomer helped escort the Commander from the school.

"You two shouldn't have gotten involved, he will cause problems for you." I say "Dude you are melting the lockers," I turned Kennedys locker door was hanging off the hinges, half melted, inside was a picture of me smiling at the pool.

"We aren't worried about trouble," but I knew this was far from over with the Commander…


	12. Marry me?

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story. Check my polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster. I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, leave a review!**_

I unlock the door, letting the girls in first, then us boys behind them "So, you two have air beds in my room, or we just drag them into the den, or front room; your choice. The girls have their own room here, Keni, Nana got your list everything should already be in the kitchen." I smiled taking her bag as she headed to the kitchen.

"Okay Warren, we are heading to the store, we will be at least an hour," Layla smiled but I gave her a look "No, the Commander threatened us boys," that didn't make them any happier "I will drive them," Brute says from the sofa, he was up heading towards the door.

I was alone now, where did Casey go off to. I headed to the kitchen hearing talking "I am just glad you're finally happy, Peace is pretty cool. I hope to get to know him this weekend, I never want to see you unhappy Keni," his voice was low but had a lingering sweetness to it, I felt it the rage and jealousy brimming over.

"Thank you Casey, it means so much to me. How is Elva?" I waited, listening "She's good, she's coming to visit me in three weeks. Can't fathom it has been two years now we have been dating, I figure I am just going to marry her, have her all to myself," he laughed, the rage lowered; he was already in love.

"Warren stop hiding behind the wall, just come in," I was shocked walking into the kitchen seeing her adding so many different spices to the large pot then dropping the two large steaks into the steaming pot.

"Sorry, but still how did you know?" I asked raising my brow "She never has told me either buddy," Casey laughed as Keni went about her cooking her soft voice humming.

I walked with Casey to my room "Aw man, your grandmother let you have this room. Sweet," he moaned "It's just a room," I laughed but it was rather awesome.

"Seriously Peace, it is huge, and dark, bit jealous right now," he groaned as we headed into the back yard, he was about to feel a lot of the green eyes monster this weekend. His eyes bugged out seeing the massive fields, yards that lay in front of him.

He was looking around when I walked back in seeing Keni at the kitchen table with a very large bowl filled with large corn husks and water, another with mesa as she kneed it by hand into a large ball before lacing it back into the bowl covering it. "I don't like Casey like that, he has a very nice girlfriend," she said not looking at me, I sighed wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Sorry," I whispered feeling her body relax.

"Forgiven, just know, leave it lingering in your mind. That I have liked you for some time, I had many chances with other boy's Casey included," her voice was so soft, like she always held something back.

"And she rejected me, told me she liked another. Even set me up with Elva, for which I am eternally grateful, you have her now treat her well. Jealousy is natural, she will feel it at some time," he laughed at her face, she moved away from me towards the steaming pot "I might," she smiled.

She poked the steaks when the front door opened I heard giggling "Okay we got snacks for later," Layla says as she and Magenta started putting things away "Great, Brute come on I will give you a tour of this place," Casey slapped my shoulder, I think he wants me to go with them; I stand in the door way. I felt fists grab my jacket pulling me away.

The girls laughing "Man, she doesn't need a guard dog. That girl is a time bomb waiting to explode, come have some man time, we can get mani-pedies," Brute said in a joking voice as I punch him in his left arm laughing at the pain the flared across his face.

"God man, trying to break my arm," he groaned "I barely hit you," I laughed again as we sat talking outback when Layla and Magenta came out in their suits laying out.

"This is far from over the Commander will do all in his slipping power to get revenge. We have to do what we can to protect them girls," Casey said his voice low but firm this was my fear; she would get hurt because of me. I looked at the two smiles; girls that are safe right now but would they remain so?

"It all boils down to the Strongholds having to go, but can we take them both," Brute leaned forward as we talked. This would mean unleashing all the power I had, letting it all go but I was unsure if it would still be enough.

"We will help," freaking Christ it was Magenta and Layla "No," I say to their angry faces "You don't have a say. But Josie isn't like them, once when we were little Kennedy saw Steve beating her, Keni told me years ago but she woke later that night with a massive lump on her head and can't remember it. They say she fell while sleepwalking," Layla said taking a seat with us.

I growled, he did something to her, maybe that was why she was so shy and held back "Fine, she lives but if you're wrong we will have to deal with her as well." I stood "I am going to go check on Keni, I will be right back," I leave them talking and headed into the house seeing Nana at the table talking to Keni who was sitting, her hands covered in Mesa as she oiled the husks, before putting the mesa on the now covered table in them all laid out in rows as Nana watched her.

"Hello little man," she smiled at me "Nana," I smiled back as the sliding glass door shut "NANA," was screamed as Layla and Magenta hugged her as Keni washed her hands a stunning smile plastered to her face as I felt the hate and anger brimming to the surface knowing she was in danger, in danger because of what she saw, in danger because of me.

"Nana this is Casey, and Brute," I say as she shook their hands "Good boy, a nice firm handshake. I know your mamas'," she smiled "The pleasure is all ours, meeting such a famous Heroine, I am awestruck," Casey swooned and Brute fake fanned him.

Nana was laughing; a sound I wish I heard more "Little man these boys will be good for you," she patted my arm as my eyes moved to Keni as she was placing the now soft moistened, dripping with red sauce steak onto each, she had her own system down pat. Next she folded them before tying each with more husk, placing them into the steamer. It was nearly seven when us boys set the table she just put these odd looking bowls into the freezer.

"I have to freeze them before I fry them," she added seeing me looking at her with a confused face, everything smelled so good, my stomach making a whale noise as we all sit together, as she and Layla start putting plates of steaming hot food on the table, Keni sat last bringing drinks for everyone.

It was so silent as we all ate until Brute broke it "Keni, marry me, marry me now. I will make you so happy, I swear it. These are better than mama's and my grandmothers," he moaned eating another tamale, his beans and rice gone as Casey chuckled.

"Oh, you should have asked sooner, Warren beat you to it by two hours," she winked taking a bite of her salad, Brute fumed giving me dirty looks "Back off my girl, be nice and we will have you over for dinner," I say my arm moving around Keni.

Nana just watched us messing around a smile on her face as she ate "Okay you all go; I am doing dishes before I start on desert." Kennedy smiled hitting us with the dish towel "I will help," I say picking her right up dropping her at the sink as we washed and dried all the dishes, I hung the pans from the rack while she loaded the dishwasher with the clean dishes.

I stood back and watched her, she was heating the oil up "Do you have enough room?" she smiled at me "Oh god yes," I moaned as she handed me small severing plates with spoons on top.

"Good, please reset the table," she turned hearing the oil popping, she hurried to the freezer, taking the churro bowl from its mold dropping it in, it made a noise but she just un-molded them all leaving them on the counter before turning them in the fryer.

I was amazed she was mine, now the rest of us had to plan, I was shaking with the sheer amount of rage I was feeling, then she turned with this soft smile as she placed them on the wire rack she placed above the sink letting the oil drip off before she used a paper towel to pat them dry.

"Are you okay?" her hands holding mine her eyes worried feeling me shake "No," I say kissing her head before leaving her alone in the kitchen.

I sit in my room "You can do that to her, she thinks you're upset with her now. Look man, we will help deal with this, but around the girls you have to be normal, you're a right scary sight otherwise." Brute was saying, as Casey agreed laying on the air bed placed on my floor.

"Come on she is done," Magenta called out "More food," Casey rushed out as we followed him. she was sitting with Nana a frown on her face as I sit next to her, in front of each of us was a churro bowl filled with vanilla ice cream and topped with caramel, a little cinnamon stick placed on top.

I took her cold hand into mine while we all ate again, but this time after it was Layla and Magenta doing dishes as Keni wanted to sit in the hot tub, so we all are going for a night swim. I waited for her outside seeing her in her two piece a towel in her hand, I like her hair up in that messy ponytail.

"I turned on the jets and bubbles for you," I smile "Have I done something to upset you War?" her face was pulled into a sad frown "God no, it just the Commander and his son, I have done nothing but place you in their line of fire. I can't let you go now either," her cold hands turned warm as they touched my burning skin "I can take care of myself, I made my own choices, for now let it go," she pleaded, I couldn't do that but still I smiled and give her a nod before helping her into the hot tub.

This was far from over….


	13. And now he's broken

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my fanfiction that I hope yall will enjoy. I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Remember to check my polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster. And remember to please leave a review!**_

I loved having her here.

I sit on the sofa with her curled against me as we watched a movie, she couldn't sleep, it was nearly five in the morning. Nana was just getting up, she had a meeting to be present at around seven, I offered to go but she rather I stay home and be with my friends.

I slept for a little before I woke finding her on the sofa reading her book, alone. Her book was forgotten next to her as took a seat next to her over two hours ago, she gave me a soft tired smile. "You should be sleeping," was all she said.

"I did, but shouldn't you be sleeping?" her face pulled into a frown "I can't sleep," you could hear the frustration clear as day in her tone. So I kissed her, her lips so soft but cold as I turned my core heat up enough to warm her, the low throaty moan that escaped her lips had me mesmerized. My hands braced on her hips pulling her close as my body covered hers, pressing her into the sofa. Her fingers tangled in my hair, her body was burning up with her own heat now, her tongue moved with mine, her teeth sunk into my lower lip making me groan in pleasure.

But now we sit together before we lost control, something she was not ready for. I hear Nana's door open "Now you both shouldn't be up, I want you both to try and nap for a little," her voice firm as Keni was up heading towards her giving her a hug, before moving into the kitchen.

"I will make sure she lays down for a little, I woke up a little over two hours ago and she was in here reading." I say standing up giving her a hug before placing a soft kiss to my Nana's forehead.

"I am so proud of you Warren. Your mama would be too. You have overcome all they could put in your way, you found love and friends, you have made her so happy. You have grown into a strong man," she cupped my cheeks, giving it a small pat.

"Here you go, just the way you like it," Keni walked in with a coffee in a to go cup and a bagel in hand, her smile was what I wanted to wake up to, every morning, every night.

"Such an angel, thank you so much." She says as we walk her to the door, so I could lock it and set the codes after she leaves the gate.

Hearing the low beeps saying we are secure in this house I turn sweeping her into my arms "Time to lay down," she doesn't protest even as I carry her to my room, I step over Casey as I get in my bed. I place her next to me, her body ran along mine, her breast pressed into my side as her head rest in the crook of my arm, I cover her running my fingers though her curly hair.

Hours later she still was going strong, at eight I was frustrated she needed sleep with her body pressed into the mattress her arms pinned above her head. My lips moving along her jaw feeling her move under me her heat reaching boiling temperature. "You like this Keni?" I whispered hearing her small mewl of pleasure.

Her neck would be covered in marks, I only stop my assault on her lips, neck and where my lips could reach when we hear Brute moving around, I pulled her so close to me seeing her yawn in the faint light from my charging cell. "Sleep," I whispered and by nine she was sleeping her head on my chest.

I moved from her side when Casey and Brute woke around ten, we left her to sleep "She still having problems sleeping?" Casey asked "Yeah, she has only been sleeping for an hour," I yawned as we ate cereal at the table when the girls walked in looking like hot messes. Their hair a mess, they just plop down with their bowls "You both look like run way models this morning," Brute scoffed, then he groaned as Magenta's spoon nailed him in the forehead.

"Shut up, it's too early for your wisecracks," she says as Layla looks around "We are eating cereal, where is my sister," she asked me "She just went to sleep an hour ago, so let's keep the noise down." I say between bites, they all whisper low.

"How about we go outside, you said you have quads," Magenta offered as I gave a nod of yes, we all dressed. Us boys just putting on jeans, leaving our shirts on the patio table with drinks and cell's. I walked seeing the girls riding as I showed Layla how to do donuts in the mud, my boots covered, her face had little specks of mud. Casey took pictures on his quad of all of us.

I smiled "This is awesome," as Tom Petty—Mary Jane played, it blared when I felt the hairs stood up, I turned and there she was in some very short shorts, an off the shoulder printed crop top, showing far too much skin. I rode close before walking up to her "Why are you awake?" it was stupid.

"Well, you guys sounded as if you were having so much fun," she yawned I cursed, we were so damn loud "Fuck love, I am so sorry," I pleaded but she just smiled.

"Its fine," we walked hand in hand as I helped her on my Quad, her arms coming around me as I took off towards the others, she screamed when we hit the mud, but her tinkling laugh echoed in my head as time was flying by, we stopped once to eat lunch, but it was getting pretty late as the girls went in to change before Keni started dinner.

I needed a shower, I headed to Nana's as Casey was in mine, the water was burning hot when I entered rinsing the mud from my hair and body when I smelled her "Warren, what do you want for dinner?" she asked, I gave a little groan knowing she was so close to me while I was naked, I felt myself getting hard at the thought.

I looked out she was in bed clothes, still very revealing "Seafood," I winked as she looked thoughtful "Yes, I can send the boys to get me things," her eyes glazed over looking at me, she moved closer while I felt on the verge of a panic attack.

"Can I get a kiss?" she says her face not showing her emotions, she was very hard to read, but hell she could have anything she wanted as I bent down feeling her lips pressed to mine. Her hand touched my bare chest slipping down to my own hip "You should go now," I moan as she gave me a soft look.

"Okay," was all she said as I saw her neck, her mother wasn't going to be happy but I smirked.

I was in my black and red sleep pants, nothing else when I walked into the kitchen for a beer while she dumped shrimp into the large pot, I noticed she was standing on the stool to see inside. "Can I get you anything?" Need some help?" I asked her, but she just waved me out.

"No, I hate it when people are in my kitchen. Out with you," she snapped the rag at me, it cracked like a whip as I laughed leaving her to it.

I was so full as we all are in the den. She and I have tried calling Nana but no answer. We watch some chick flick as us boys text, Keni reads, it seems only Layla and Magenta are watching this shit.

A low beep alerts me someone is at the gate "Finally she is home, I will let her in," I smile getting to my bare feet, heading towards the key pad, pressing the correct numbers letting her in.

But the bell rang a minute later as Casey and Brute stood behind me. I opened the door and nearly died; it was two police, from the looks of it they are from Jacksonville "Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Yes are you Warren Peace?" one asked in a kind voice "Yes," I say my voice deep as they looked me over "We are very sorry to disturb you sir, but Mrs. Peace, your grandmother, was in a car wreck she was hit another driver who fled the scene. We have located him; he has been arrested. But your grandmother passed, she felt no pain sir. I am very sorry Mr. Peace. Here are her things, sorry there wasn't more, or any good news," everything was an echo, my vision blurred.

"Warren man," Brute said, I felt his hands "WARREN!" it was Keni her voice full of pain, her soft hands on my face.


	14. Shattered and left

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. I still don't know anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character outfits and pictures check my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**_

The room is cream colored, the sun shining through the stained glass of the Funeral home. I was sitting with Keni making the arrangements, well she was. Her mother and sister here as well, Kimber was with Magenta looking for the flower's since Nana loved her flowers. They wanted them scattered everywhere. But all I could do was think, hide in my own head, Nana was gone, she wouldn't be home when I walked into the now dark house. I wouldn't hear her old but so full of life voice saying "Little Man".

"I think she would like this one, I still want to stress this is a closed casket. After we want her taken to her family's Mausoleum, where we of course will all gather at. The reception will be held at Warren's home. We expect over 200 to be in attendance, we will make sure to respect your facilities, we just wanted to warn you of the high numbers," I always tried to listen to Keni when she talked but right now, I felt as if I was crumbling.

I had no one now, my mother gone, Nana gone, Keni was right here but she could leave at any time she wasn't tied to me by blood or marriage, how long would she stick around now?

"Is this okay with Mr. Peace?" Mr. Jives asked "Whatever Keni thinks is correct, then I will pay for it," my voice solemn. Her hand was firmly in mine "Well we have everything in order, Kimber and Summer have the rest handled, Mr. Peace. Now you have to deal with the reception since you won't be having it here." His voice was low as he looked at us.

"Thank you sir. I have already planned it," Keni's voice stood out as she stood her hand never leaving mine. "I am still very sorry Warren; she was a damn good woman. My brother works in the morgue here, well I shouldn't be saying this, but I knew your mama and Grandmother, both fine woman. But…" he looked worried now as he bent over to us.

"She was dead before the accident," he whispered "Are you sure of this?" Keni moved closer "We are one hundred percent sure, we tried to have the Police further look into the matter but they refused," Keni nodded. It was as if everything was blurry.

Someone killed her, not only that they tried to cover it up as another crime, that man that hit her might even be innocent. I took my cell from my pocket in my contact I found Brute and Casey.

-Brute, Casey-

The dude at the funeral home alerted us my Nana was dead before the car hit her. Our local law enforcement refused to dig any further," it sent.

"Thank you," my voice so tired and defeated, but a new burning light was growing hotter, revenge was all I was thinking about now. "I have to go Keni," my voice dead now as she looked up at me.

"Okay, I will ride home with my mother," she gave me this heart breaking smile. I hated to leave her just standing there watching me go but I needed to vent, she couldn't see me like that.

 _ **Keni's point of view…**_

 _I watched Warren walking away, the air cooled once he was far enough away. I worried about him and for him. But I will see him later. I head towards mother, with Nanas burial in four days we had to make sure everything was going to run smoothly. I gave them her favorite yellow dress for her to wear, I demanded it be closed casket._

" _He left," I come up beside Layla who looked as bad as me "Are you worried he will do something bad?" she asked as her and mother are making sure she isn't caked with makeup, she liked it very soft neutral colors. Warren waited, a viewing for some, so we wanted her to look her best._

" _Come on girls," mother sounded tired as Kimber and Magenta left with us, they now had to meet our request, for the amount Warren was paying they better._

 _I lay in bed, Warren isn't answering my call's or texts, he hasn't for hours. Casey went by his place, no answer. "-Warren, please answer me." it was nearly two in the morning when I went to bed never getting a text back._

 _I was angry by the third day he hadn't answered or come to see me, I have no doubt he will be showing up tomorrow. I wait outside Starbucks with my drink and the girls as we had been dress shopping, Layla and I had no black clothes, so we found a local shop. Casey and Brute are looking for him, but he doesn't want to be found, they sympathized with Warren. I was angry, and getting worse, I have tried to be a source of comfort since Nana was killed, but two days later he vanished._

" _I can't believe Warren; this isn't like him." Layla says as we sit together "Well no matter, his ass better be in deep shit. He was needed here and now look, Keni has been baking and cooking and will be doing more throughout the day for tomorrow, cooking some then too. She needs him, men suck," she grumbled. I had been baking all sorts of things, the heavy cooking will be tomorrow, I have prepped for those meals, some will just have to go into the ovens._

" _I know," Layla always was so very sweet about things, but I also had to get a very loud message clear to Warren, and if he told me the truth I knew how to do it._

" _I have to go now; the Pies should have cooled. I have another two platters and two meals to prep for tomorrow. Have a good afternoon," I smiled knowing the pies have to be taken in, mother was home so I sent her a text, saying please cover them that I was rushing home now._

 _It was the day of her burial and the reception, all the food is ready. Casey and Brute just left with it all. with all my personal instructions for their placement, they alerted me he arrived home this very morning. For now, I sit putting lip gloss on, my eyes had a slight burn from crying and lack of sleep. I dress in a Harlow' teal black swing dress, with black ankle tie heels as Layla walks in. She looks stunning in deep green heels and a pure black sleeveless flared dress, her hair down as she gave me a weak smile._

 _It is time to leave, we take our matching black bags and Chanel, round, sunglasses. Mother stood outside in a form fitting dress of pure black talking to Josie who had a near matching dress on, her hair in a twist. I watched as Will and Uncle Steve got in their car dressed in dark clothes as we walked over to mother's car. "Get in girls," she smiled as Josie smiled at us before leaving to her family._

" _Josie, Kimber, and I will be sitting with Warren. We have to, you girls will be behind us, it is just the way things are," mother told us as she drove, we were trying to be early, we parked getting out._

 _People are arriving as we move along the cobbled street leading to the viewing, a guest list was written by myself who could enter the private viewing others who would be directed to the grand hall, where she would be moved as service began._

" _Names ladies," Mr. Jives asked us "Kennedy, Layla, and Summer," he gave me a sad look before touching my hand, inside was Casey, Brute, and Warren. He was in pure black, his hair tied back. Casey smiled seeing us, Brute and himself move towards us. Warren turns his face pulled into sadness as he too comes close._

" _Warren, honey. I am so sorry," mother gushed pulling him into a hug as I moved away leaving them._

" _I can tell you're pissed, and with some righteousness to it. Guess he was venting, by fighting and drinking, so let him have it," Casey said "Just take into consideration he is on the brink of disaster." Brute added as I give him a fierce look._

" _Keni, love," his deep voice chimed from behind me "No Warren, I will not speak to you here. You have hurt me, more than you understand. Just stay away from me right now," with that I walked from him taking my seat next to Magenta, Layla, Casey, and Brute. My last glimpse of his face told me he was crushed, I wouldn't allow anyone to treat me like trash, he did. Later today wasn't boding well when we finally talked._

 _She looked stunning, as we all paid our respects Warren never left her casket as they came to move it for the service. I walked with the boys to the large grand hall the rows filled to the brim, the first two rows empty, for us. Warren, Kimber, my mother, and Josie all stood with him. The Pastor talked now we all walk by the casket paying our respect's. I watch people speaking words to them all, Warren just shook their hands thanking them._

 _I made my way to the front, hugging my mother making eye contact with my boyfriend, but words failed me, all I felt was betrayal and anger when I looked at Warren right now._

 **Warren's view…**

She looks at me but says nothing, but her eyes say so much she is pissed, I shouldn't have done that to her. I ignored all her desperate call's, I was drinking…I couldn't deal with life, I knew deep down she was killed. I had to fix this, revenge on whoever was so dim witted to have hurt my Nana. But for now we carry her casket out Casey, Brute, Harley, Mari and Myself heading to her burial spot for the service.

 **Two hours later…**

I walked into my house, letting people in as Summer, Kimber, and Keni are already here cooking, well Keni is as Summer and Kimber are welcoming guests into my home.

"This is as far as my graciousness goes, sorry Commander you and your spawn can leave now." My voice deep, I saw Josie before talking to Mr. Boy who arrived a little bit ago with Boomer. She was fine to stay.

They left without a fight…

I am pulled aside every few minutes for their condolences as I passed. I just wanted everyone out, to be alone.

But there is Keni, in her kitchen serving up plates of food as I stood next to her "When will they leave and you talk to me?" I asked she gave me a look "They are all leaving, I was giving them food to go. We will talk after I and the rest clean up." she turned from me.

She was right within an hour Summer was packing her car up "Warren, we don't have time to get into a talk. But for now we can't be together, you knew I was calling, you ignored me. You can either fix it or not, but for now we are done," my head was spinning as she walked away.

"Fix it!" Casey said since they are staying for a few days to help me, but there was no use living without her. Without my nana. The only people who ever saw anything good in me. My nana was murdered; my nana was gone. Keni didn't want me. She finally saw the bad like I knew she eventually would. One bad thing after another. My chest and throat were tight, my breathing heavy and uneven. I couldn't do this…


	15. Days without sleep

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. For outfits and character pictures check my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

 _ **Kennedy's point of view…**_

I sit in my Math class, one of our few civilian classes here at Sky high. I completed my worksheet after our quiz, now I wait for the bell to ring signaling lunch. My eyes drifting to the massive tree that rested outside of the window, I tried to not think of the reason of why Warren never came to school today. I talked to Casey, he never once thought I was wrong for taking a break from Warren, Warren shouldn't have done what he did. I needed him and he wasn't there, he needed me but pushed me away instead.

I guess he had break down after I left, but I stayed away when I would have run right back to him, I wanted him to understand woman can't be treated in some crude way, our relationship was each of us putting a hundred percent in, or nothing at all. I hear the bell, it sounds dim. I pick my bag from the floor walking from the class room, my locker wasn't very far from my class. I needed to change books and folders for the last half of class. My lunch was in the fridge as I made my way there seeing Layla and Magenta at Warren's table with Brute and Casey.

Casey waved me over, I had no real choice as I slide next to him. "How was class?" Layla smiled "Fine," I say, my body tired. The rest of the day and night passed in the same manor. Tuesday the very same, I haven't slept in nearly three days, I took a power nap for nearly forty minutes every day, waking up in odd places.

I dress in some old ripped skinny jeans with a black top, Stitch saying 'hi' was on the front, blue converse and my bag was all the real effort I put in. My hair was down with a black beanie because I wasn't functional enough to mess with my hair today.

My bag was in the foyer. I smiled at Layla who was eating when I walked in, she did the same. I plopped down beside her as I ate fruit loops with marshmallow's before we had to go. "You think he will come today?" she asked me afraid I break down or cry, or both.

"I don't know Layla," I say finishing my food, she gave me a soft look as I cleaned my bowl. "We have to go," I say as we walk out we see Will outside his house, waiting for his new bus, he looked over as I narrowed my eyes, he gave me such a smirk with a pronounced wink.

"Come on Layla," I say pulling her further away from his insane self, his clothes darker, the colors red and blue as dark as they can. Our bus stop wasn't very far Magenta was waiting for us, I watch her and Layla kiss, it was sweet, love is love, race, gender, nothing should matter.

I think while on the bus; if I don't sleep tonight school will be off for tomorrow. I looked hellish, and I don't normally use makeup. We arrived Magenta and Layla heading off to their hero support and I to my lonely hero classes, my eyes feel heavy with a very slight burn. I open my locker seeing Warren's picture, he was so happy, his hair was wet, but he was so happy. I stare still when a male voice breaks me from my trance "You look ready for Halloween," Casey winked.

I groaned "I hate you," with a slam of my locker "Yeah, but you also love me. Guess word is out about you looking like shit and Warren M.I.A for three days. But look he arrived,' Casey smiled.

I should have controlled my reaction better, I turned seeing Warren at his locker his body leaning on it, his eyes on us. "He looks okay," I say still looking at Warren.

"Yeah, but he isn't Keni. I can't tell you everything, I have sided with you as has Brute because Warren was wrong but we also understand he never meant it to harm you. But it did. You're his first girlfriend, his first anything. He was in a bad place; he wasn't thinking you needed him. Fuck when I told him that you needed him, he was shocked that you could; he thinks you're so strong." Casey says, his voice low our bodies close as Warren watches, but I don't see jealousy anymore.

"I just wanted him to understand we both have to put a hundred percent, not seventy-five. We needed each other during this time, but he found the bottle. Did he ever think that because his Nana was murdered, I could be on this person's list knowing we were together?" I say as the bell ring Casey slammed his hand on my locker leaving me there. Did I say something wrong?

I gave Warren another glance before heading into class, seeing his face contort into rage as Brute and Casey stood with him talking, I had no choice but to take my seat to listen to Mr. Medulla. I noticed Warren after every class, he didn't make a move to come closer and neither did I.

In Math I was a little nervous about lunch, were would I sit, I was so used to sitting with them, would we sit at another table? But I looked at the clock I knew the bell was going to ring, I wasn't weak so why was I acting like it. I moved from the room heading to the fridge for my lunch that Layla packed. Instead it was with sister, Magenta, Casey, Brute, and Warren. I steeled my nerves as I make my way to their table taking the only seat available, next to Warren with the girls in front of us.

I took my lunch even as my stomach flipped around, it was very intense, well just plain tense as we all ate without talking until Magenta broke the silence. "Keni, so we have been waiting to tell you." Magenta smiled as I gave her a loathing look.

"Mom is going to the white house for the weekend, she tried to get out of it but she wants to keep her title plus to insult the Commander he wasn't invited. Well we are staying at Warren's because it is safe," Layla wasn't smiling now as my face paled, my food waiting for me to eat it.

I said nothing…

 **Warren's view…**

She stood talking to Casey when Brute walked up "So it's set? Did her mother call you?" he asked me, my eyes never left Keni as I answered "Yes, they are staying the weekend," this was my chance, I had to have her back.

"Good, now you better fix it this weekend. Layla says Keni hasn't slept since the day before the burial, guess she takes a small nap, but has been sleepwalking." My heart was so empty but I could feel it breaking, she looked so tired all I wanted was to hold her until she passed out for days. Her eyes are still on us but something is wrong as Casey looked pissed as he walks over to us.

"Any of you think that the girls are also in danger? I mean look at this, they are untouchable while with their mom, in their house, now they have you. Could your Nana just been the only person they could get to? Could Keni have been the real target, wouldn't it kill you to lose her?" I felt this sharp pain flare in my chest as his words started to make sense. Keni and the girls are not safe, Keni more so because now she is all I have left. I have made sure she was never alone, but hell I just left her to get shit faced, what if something had happened?

"No I had never thought about it until now," Brute was deep in thought but for now we had class, and after each class I waited a little down the hall for her to come from her classes. Seeing her safe helped and seeing her made me less liking to off myself, I was in a very dark place these last few days.

But at lunch her face as she noticed the only space for her to sit was by me broke my heart further. She said nothing when learning she was staying at my place this weekend. But we had plans…


	16. They loved you

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story. As you all know I don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Chapter has been fixed and added on to! Check my polyvore for character outfits and pictures Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

It was Friday. I hated being in this house, it was dark and lifeless but somehow she could breathe life into it. I cleaned Nana's room out, having the movers take her things to our unit, some of her pictures gone, I wasn't able to bear looking at them anymore. I sit in the kitchen dressed for the day, I went shopping last night, and will do it again since I doubt I got anything she needs. Pizza pockets and microwaved dinners, she might even hit me with one. I wasn't great at cooking. I was done waiting. I locked the doors behind me heading to hell early, but hell I needed gas as well.

I wasn't given shit when I went to pump gas, the very old man just rang me up for my pop and junk, and a fill up for my truck. After I finished I was off, I would make it right on time for the bell. Once in the air it felt so much better the wind blowing in my face, the buses landed with no students in sight.

I was late, how fitting, I tossed my bag into my desk before it clattered to the ground. I sit as Mr. Medulla gives me a look before resuming his teaching. I was tired physically and mentally, everything was taking a toll on me. Casey was in the front with his normal smile.

I was just bored, angry, frustrated. We haven't found any leads on who did this. I hurried from class but no sign of Kennedy anywhere "She is in class already, chill a little. I have the girl's things in my trunk, she is pretty damn nervous," Brute smirked waggling his brow.

"Yeah me too," but all too soon I am in Potions making a cream, a process I found very calming, a subject I was very good at. I was waiting for lunch which was next, I knew she would be sitting with me, or at the very least my table. I labeled and cleaned my station before the bell rang so I would be ready "Here," I handed Mrs. Cofe my sample to which she labeled it an A plus before giving me a firm nod.

"You may head to lunch Mr. Peace," she was always glad to have me gone, but I didn't mind. I grabbed my bag leaving. I was the first into the lunch room, so I waited with my lunch set in front of me. Brute and Layla are the very first to come in, next was Magenta who sat very damn close to Layla. While Casey walked in with my girl, if I didn't know he was in love with another girl it would be on.

She didn't look bothered as she took the spot next to me "Hello every one," she smiled looking like death, she was going to sleep tonight. I moved the girls room into Nana's room, and set Brute and Casey up in the girls' old room. I would force her into my room and bed so I could hold her until she passed out, but that was a last resort. I didn't need her to hate me, call the cops, our hurt me, she was capable of so very much when she unleashed her power.

"Hey Death," Magenta smirked, Layla just blushed hitting her girlfriend "You leave her alone," a stern but flirtatious voice, Keni just gave Magenta a blank stare. "That could be my code name after we leave here, Death has a ring to it," she wasn't fucking kidding.

"I wouldn't be rather scared of you. Why that name when you have planned on being a Heroine since diapers?" Brute asked keeping her talking "One; we all know Heroes and Heroines kill when forced, Villains as well. But yes, I have no current plans on switching sides, a name is just a name; it holds no real value to who you are as a person. I am taking it," she finished popping a homemade chicken nugget into her mouth.

'Well then, guess I can forget my dreams of having that name," Casey groaned making the girls laugh, I just watched noticing how pale her face was.

"So who are we riding with?" Layla asked eating some rice and veggies, Keni went ridged, her hand in the Tupperware bowl "Whoever you want," Brute bit into his pizza.

It was honestly that simple "Chill, I am riding with Warren, he gets there faster," Layla smiled, I ate pizza just listening as everyone ate and talked. "So Warren, have you thought about the guest house?" Casey asked me as I looked up at him.

"I have, I also have Summer looking into it with Kimber," which was true the girls looked at me, Keni as well. "Why?" she asked me, without hesitation I looked down into her intense eyes "Honestly, Brute and Casey's parents have been rather unhappy with their continued friendship with myself. We talked one night about them living at my place, the topic of a guest house came up, I have more than enough land," her brow furrowed, but she gave a nod.

"Great," Brute smiled, not sure if it was because I said yes or because I talked to Keni. Glancing up it was nearly time for lunch to be over, I finished eating getting up to toss my trash leaving them for only a few short moments, but again my luck. Kennedy was gone when I returned "Left to her locker," her sister gave me a huge smile.

"You're lucky I like you," I voiced out loud as her face turned sour as we all left together but her sister was sitting her head down in class. Brute walked in with a few others, but he knelt at her side his bag in the desk beside her. Casey dragged me from the open door way.

"She is tired and depressed, let Brute talk to her for now you have all weekend," he says as we take our seats near each other. I took Layla and her girl after school while Keni rode with Casey and Brute.

"She didn't fight not to come," Magenta said but I scoff "Right now she knew she had no choice. My place is the safest for you girls," but at least she didn't fight over it, that was at least something. The sensation of the air hitting us was welcomed, the girls both in the cab the windows down, shades on just enjoying themselves. When we touched down on my street the tires gave a small protest but it was still smooth, I could see Brute and Casey at the gate waiting.

"Asshole, just had to show up before us," Magenta was angry her arms folded across her chest as I laughed pulling in, scanning the card and entering the new codes, the black iron swung open letting us in. I helped carry their bags as they girls walked in.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE? WHERE IS MY BED? WARREN!" I stood there, in the open doorway "Go face her, you're a manly man," was echoed with a harsh shove from behind me. I put their things down near the sofa when they tore into the den.

"EXPLAIN," her voice wasn't calm, wasn't nice, her eyes sparking "I moved things, removed somethings. All your things along with the girls are now in the biggest room, Nana's." I was stupid to think she would leave it and be happy.

"You took all her pictures out, you removed her things." Now she was near tears her eyes like shinning emeralds "Because Kennedy, it was my choice," I say, her eyes filled further until she was full on crying her nose red, everyone was silent, the girls looking ready to tear into me.

"Because you rather hide them away, you push everything down, you can't move forward because you choose not to." She says, I was such an ass, the anguish was clear in her voice as it broke.

"IT WAS MY FUCKING CHOICE, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO WALK PASSED HER, OR MY MOTHER KNOWING WHY THEY DIED. KNOWING IT WAS MOST LIKELY YOU THEY WERE AFTER, YOU THEY WANTED TO HURT OR KILL," I screamed back moving passed her when in a very un-Kennedy like move she grabbed me, sending some form of jinx through me. I dropped like a fly, but she was standing over me, breathing hard, her face covered in tears and pain.

She moved down touching my face "One day you'll grow up, where have you hide them? All of her things?" her voice low and calm, but her eyes tell an entirely different story.

"Same place I do everything, in my storage," she gave a nod leaving me "Downright scary Death is, help me take their things," Casey muttered helping me from the floor, I was shocked she acted in such a way, her power was pure emotional. I take the chance to leave "I knew she would be pissed even hurt, but not like this." I say when the front door slammed shut.

"Kennedy left with Brute, she was angry," Magenta says "THAT FUCKING GIRL," I bellow "Just leave her for now, you weren't there for her after Nana passed. Granted you lost more, you pushed her away, she wanted to be by your side to support you and for support, you vanished for days while she cooked and did it all. You need to leave her alone until she wants to talk," it was Layla in all her little unicorn fury, but she had a fucking point.

"I will call Brute," Casey walked off, another hour passed his phone rang "Yeah sure Death, we will go now," he says his head in his hand.

"Come on Warren, she ordered and already paid for pizza, we just have to go get them," he smiled but I was getting pissed she wanted me gone so she could come back in. So I wouldn't be gone long, but as I pulled out Brute pulled in with a nod, Keni her hair was in a messy bun, still crying as I drove off.

I nearly blew up when I walked into my house, flower vases, pictures everywhere. Well placed, but still, some of my mother, my Nana, some of the girls, her, Brute and Casey too. She was trying to balance the effect's they carried, right there on the mantel in the den was a row of pictures, with little kittens between them. The first was of Nana and Pop, second was of my mama and me when I was little, next was of the three girls in their room all smiling with Nana, last was Brute, Casey working on cars. I groaned.

"Your Nana had this planned Warren, she wanted you to confront your mother's death, you never have gotten closer with it. I can take your anger, but I will mess your face up if you removed anything. They loved you, they love you so damn much, I know how that feels Warren. I love you, more than my own life, if it meant you live or me, I chose you, every time. Your father is to blame for your mother, and the Stronghold men for Nana, not you. They wouldn't want you to be so cold, live life for them, make memories, have a family, kill whoever you need but live for them," I turned the moment she put the picture of Nana and the girls in my hand, I set it back.

"I know you mean well, but it's hard. I don't think I can. I love you Kennedy, I can't deal anymore," I said my voice breaking as she crossed the room until her arms came around me just holding me close, so very close. "You wouldn't be doing it alone; we are your family now. We do this together," she whispered…


	17. Kimbler

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures then please head over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_

She sits next to me as we eat pizza, the room is still silent everyone walking on eggs shells around me "I am fine, I will leave the pictures up." I say taking another slice as Keni is up looking through the fridge before the freezer.

"There is no food, only microwaveable things," she turned a box of Hot pockets in hand "I can't cook very well, I have been eating those," she looked angry.

"Ok, time to go shopping," she walked out leaving us eating she hardly ate anything at all. "Is she kidding?" Casey asked me "Yes I am, up now Warren," she walked back in her eyes stern.

I was up "Fine," I had no choice, either she would be pissed I said no or happy and content I said yes, but honestly I rather eat her cooking then that frozen food. She had no issues climbing into my truck without my help, I was in and we were off. The roads were dark as my headlights are the only thing lighting up the street, the shop was still open but now that Nana wasn't around most people looked ready to bring the fire and pitchforks when they saw me.

She grabs a cart walking in her head held high "Miss. Williams, we can't have him in our store." It was the owner, Keni gave him a withering look.

"That wouldn't be wise, I suggest you rethink that choice. Mr. Kimbler, I understand that you're very closed minded and a bigot, you're already losing business. I am sure my mother, and a few other top level heroines will be very angry when I alert them you kicked him and I from your store. Or are you in the pocket of The Commander? His Hero status is falling, are you sure you want your loyalties with him?" I stood back watching her, she was risking a lot by defending me. But she was sure something, her back straight her eyes narrowed.

"Now Miss. Williams, this has nothing to do with you," he said back in a stern grandfather voice "Oh yes it does, Warren as everyone knows is my boyfriend. This is my problem, now will you let us shop or do we head over to the store about forty from here, they do have better prices and better selections." She said it as if it didn't matter, and to her it didn't because she would just have me drive to another store this late at night.

"Are you prohibiting these children from shopping Mr. Kimbler?" we turned seeing Mrs. Stronghold her hand on her hip

"Mrs. Stronghold," he looked nervous "Well, you're making enemies her mother is one of the most respected among us and you turn her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend away. Why not just close this store now?" she seethed as Keni smirked.

"As long as Kennedy is with him, then fine," he walked off "Thank you Auntie," Keni smiled "No thanks needed, you had yourself handled. You're very lucky Mr. Peace," she smiled walking away.

"Come on," she said pushing the cart "Might as well buy enough meats for a while, you have the extra freezer," she mumbled as I texted Casey. She was filling the cart up, from fruit, veggies, eggs, meats anything and everything she thought we would need.

"So I think we just need a few cases of water and pop," she said putting some tofu and Twinkies into the cart.

"Sure, I'll get them. Just wait in line," walking off from her was hard, but I grabbed two cases, along with a few twenty-four packs of Coke. It was heavy but I walked to her, seeing her hair she was setting items on the belt.

"Dear god, trying to prove your masculinity?" she scoffed making room from me to set the drinks down "Yes,"

"Goal accomplished," well that was something, she thought I was manly, the only real noise was the constant beeping of her scanning each idem, Keni wasn't talking just watching the girl making sure she didn't mess up from the look on her face.

I moved behind her pushing my luck when I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me, she just let it happen her head on my chest as we waited. I helped putting bags into the two carts, cases of water and pop. "Your total is $276.87," she snapped her gum, things like that drive me crazy, like rip your head off crazy.

"Here I handed her three one hundred dollar bills," Keni snapped once the girl was checking each bill in very slow and carful detail.

"Look you think its fake, if you do take it up with the fucking bank. Hurry it up, it's late," I was so tempted to ask if she was about to start her cycle but sheer will power and brains kept the words from leaving my head.

"Here is your change," her voice nasally and annoyed all at once.

"Snotty bitch," was mumbled as we walked away but we let it go, well I let it go for her sake. It was even darker now as we loaded my truck up with bags, and shit she was just so silent it un-nerved me. But she held my hand as I helped her into my truck, I figured she was tired.

The drive wasn't very long, we pulled inside the gates when the front door opened and the other four stood waiting for us. Keni was all too happy to let them carry everything in she stood in the kitchen putting things away, just as Nana used to I just watched her, thinking about happier times. Not about the shit storm that was about to come.


	18. Red Sports Car

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I was laying on the sofa after faking falling asleep, the clock hit six in the morning, I felt horrible as I rolled from the sofa landing on my knees. I groaned getting to my feet, I knew Warren took a very high Mg of sleeping medication last night so I knew he wouldn't be finding me awake all night.

I was scared, I had this great power and I was still scared, scared for my friends, scared for Warren and yes scared for myself. What if I was the target all along, all because I fell for the town 'pyscho'. Granted I knew there was another side of Warren, one I pray never turns on me. But he was so good too, everyone had their dark parts. He knew he did and embraced it rather than shunning it and letting it get the best of him. Warren was a good person despite what anyone would tell you.

I walked into the clean kitchen, I cleaned all night, Nana's home shouldn't look a mess. "What shall I make?" I asked myself, before pulling a bag of juicy oranges out setting them on the counter, next was eggs, hashbrowns, with ham cubes, I took out a small tomato and spinach. I was doing induvial omelets this morning, I grabbed a large mixing bowl breaking a full doz eggs into it, after it was whisked into a nice smooth texture I added salt and pepper. I made fresh O.J before setting it into the fridge, by seven I knew I had to start since they would wake by eight.

I set the table, when Casey and Brute walked in to the kitchen, I turned with a smile seeing them in their boxers only. "Since you boys are up, Brute take the O.J into the dining area, Casey you can take the fruit salad please." They groaned but stopped as I took full plates to the table.

I sighed "Please go wake the rest as well," I yawned walking away I had to make mine now, it was smaller since I wasn't very hungry in the morning. I cleaned the mess before taking my plate to my seat seeing the girls sitting looking ragged when the three boys walked in all in a state of undress.

Warren wrapped me in his arms "You look like hell Kennedy," he was staring at me in a way that made me nervous "I can't believe you, fucking damn it," he tossed the full pitcher of juice at the wall, it made a very scary noise as it shattered against the far wall. The room was silent for a second before the boys jumped up "What the hell Warren," I watched the girls eat while I just walked away heading to our room, he was upset for no reason other than to be a drama queen. I take my jammies off taking my old ripped jeans pulling them on, I hooked my bra since I wasn't leaving without it on, I went into the closet getting a top. It was one of my old ones a Ravenclaw Quidditch muscle tank top, I bent over tying my bright blue vans before I put my cell and things into my tote bag. I was going out for the day, the girls wanted to swim and hang together, I wasn't into being a third wheel. I left my hair in its messy sassy bun, I walked from the room as the girls were in the hall.

Layla hugged me "You okay?" she asked "I am fine, have fun today. I am going to go do some shopping." I already planned to go without Warren, the farmers market was not a place to fight. I walked back into the dining room seeing Brute and Casey eating, they pointed to the kitchen, I peeked in seeing Warren scrubbing the wall, the glass gone as I shook my head.

I walked out leaving him there, Brute and Casey walked passed me to the sink to clean their own dishes as I made my great escape. I un-did the alarm and left, I had to hop the gate but I would be in town before they noticed my absence. It was still early morning but the Market was always packed over the weekend, I needed some fruit, some ripe fruit to bake with. I continued to walk, once I grabbed my hand basket my phone was blaring like mad.

I checked it was Brute, Casey, and Warren, I didn't need problems so I answered "Hello Warren," I use a soft voice, I will not lose my cool again "Where are you Kennedy?" he growled out, I can imagine his face red his teeth clenched as he talks.

I smiled "I am at the Farmers Market picking some fruit up," my voice sweet as he just cursed away from the phone "I am on my way, be done. I can't fathom what is going on in your head. You're in danger, so hell, go fucking running off, we could have taken you, I or the boys but instead you run off. You may not take your personal safety to heart, but I do. You're all I have, I have nothing left but you," his voice cracked but before I could say another word he hung up. Now I felt horrible, so I hurried grabbing the biggest apples, three different kinds. Next was strawberry's and peaches along with a few other things I headed to the check-out seeing Zach, he waved and smiled.

He was a good guy deep down "Hey there Keni, baking again. How have you been, how are the girls?" he asked he looked concerned "We are all very good, Zach. How are you?" he shrugged.

"I am okay, Ethan is doing good. I hate this, hate we are doing better without Will around, can't believe how he was acting, not just then but now. We can't stand him anymore," he groaned ringing me up, the slow rhythm of the beep "How?" I asked as he looked around before he talked "He jokes about your boyfriends Granny passing. He laughed, I was shell shocked Keni, he took so much enjoyment from it. He is crazy, I don't like to think he played some hand in it, but I just don't know," it was barely above a whisper, knowing anyone could hear, I just gave a nod.

"Stay clear of him, far away," I say as I hand him the money "This is Ethan and my last weekend here, we are going to another school a few states away, a boarding school for heroes," this was what it has come down to, our friends scattered and one turned to the dark. I hurried seeing Warren pulling in, Will blocked my way moving from behind the tree.

He gave me a leering smile "Hey Keni," I turned my nose up 'Move Will," I said in a firm voice but he had no intention of doing so "Come on," he held my arm, I didn't like doing these things "One chance to remove your arm, my boyfriend is walking this way," but he turned looking giving a smirk.

I felt my feet move from the ground as Will flew but before he got too far up I sent a well-aimed Jinx with a loud curse I was free falling. It hurt like hell when I landed in Warrens arms. "You almost got yourself kidnapped," was all he said walking off, but with how hot his body was he was very pissed at me. He was right I shouldn't have left without him, I was scared something would happen and it nearly did. I just sat there, his anger seemed to deflate once seeing me bundled into his truck, he just pulled me into his lap holding me close. "We need to go now," my voice broke the eerie silence as I spotted the Commander walking over, his face set in a dark frown. Warren followed my eyes seeing the Commander, he put his hand on the door ready to jump out "Warren please get me to your place," I couldn't trust anything, if my own ex-friend was willing to fly away with me, his father would do much worse.

Warren gave me a look but I just pleaded with my eyes, the engine started and he peeled out heading to his house, it was safe there. He had so much added to his land it was the safest place, he barely avoided the gate as he entered the code the gates are opening when I see the red sports car "He followed us," I gasped this was too much. Warren jumped from the car having dealt with too much shit today.

I was out as well leaving the bags inside the car seeing Warren shoving the Commander back "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU FOLLOW ME TO MY HOME! I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT LITTLE BITCH KID OF YOURS IF YOU EVEN TOUCH MY GIRL," I covered my ears as Warren and the Commander screamed, I was held by fear seeing them fight Warren was good and strong, I watched as the Commander hit him in the chest sending him into a tree twenty feet away.

A very disturbing laugh was heard "That all you got old man, you have no clue what my powers really are," I rushed forward to help "Come on young lady, I have had all I can take with you being near this waste of power," I screamed at my Uncle, my powers raced along my skin, making the Commander fall to his knees like a ton of bricks. Brute and Casey rushed him, Warren was beyond angry as he pounded the Commander, I was in Brutes arms being taken into the house.

Layla and Magenta pull me in, the door slamming in our faces "Will tried to fly me away, now the Commander. Layla call mom now, this has gone too far," I watched as she dialed mom and Magenta called her own mother.

"Mom, shit has hit the fan." Was all I heard when the doors burst open I was in his arms in the same amount of time. "We will be back okay, we have some things to do," it was still early as they left fast, I watched through the peephole as Brute drove off in the red sports car.

"Mom shit has really, really hit the fan," Magenta said her eyes wide, now we wait.


	19. Foods

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Layla, Magenta, and I sit on speaker phone with our mother's "Explain Kennedy," it was the stern voice of my mother, but the hint of worry colored her tone.

I answered, "I was at the Farmers Market, doing some shopping for fruit and such. Zach was talking to me about how much Will has changed, how this was their last week here. I left having done my shopping when Will showed up, he grabbed me trying to fly off. I sent a jinx right up his arm causing him to drop me, Warren was able to catch me. We left as the Commander showed up. We drove back to Warrens not knowing the Commander was following us the entire time. Warren blew his top seeing Steve getting out of his car, I was taken into the house by Brute. They left soon after, I am very unsure of what has happened after that,"

"Stay in Warren's house, only leave if he is with you. He is strong enough to protect you," she said to all of us.

"Yes mother," was said, echoed times three. We order food from the paper lantern, having it delivered was best. We didn't know when the boys would return from doing god knows what. I sit with the girls watching some movie, I was reading and they were watching it, my mind filled with worry not knowing where he was.

So, when the phone rings we all nearly jump out of our skins "I will get it," it's only our take out, I must leave the house to walk to the gate with the girls, we can't let anyone in. The young man was waiting looking a little pissy, I smiled showing him the cash.

"I am very sorry about not being able to open the gate, the man should be here to fix it. We can't even get out," my eyes locked with those dark cold pits of Will Stronghold who was across the street.

Layla spoke, "Did that boy touch anything," the driver looked and scoffed "No, that pussy wouldn't try it with me," the drivers eyes flashed amber, as he handed Magenta the bags filled with mouthwatering aroma.

I smirked, letting the bright blue magic pour from my hands it crackled against the black iron as the guy smiled "Name is Jun,"

"Layla, Magenta, and this little firecracker is Kennedy," I handed him the cash along with a good tip.

"You better go before Keni's man gets back, foul temper because Stronghold," Jun looked around.

He answered, "Who is her man?"

I retorted, "Warren Peace," now he just walked away, his eyes darting around before he drove off in a hurry. We girls walked back into the safety of the house, Will wasn't that dimwitted to attack Warren's house, it was when we are away from Warren's that we should worry about. The house is silent as we eat, the table not as alive as it normally is, the tension is thick. I eat my fried rice and shrimp; the girls eat while leaning on each other.

Layla was the first to speak, "They killed Steve," we all look at her.

"Nothing we can do about it, we keep our mouths shut," I say as she eats' her veggie platter, Magenta gave me a nod taking another bite of Orange chicken. I cleaned as they went back to the movie, then around ten they went to bed, I sit in the den alone, worried. Watching the clock as the minutes ticked by, by two I am beyond tired.

I head to bed with my cell in hand. But instead of going to bed I take the right hall, the smell of his cologne becoming stronger as I opened his bedroom door. His room was dark, his black curtains shut but for now I make my way to his bed, it is warm, it smells so strongly of Warren. I don't cry as I curled under his blanket, my head on his pillow just breathing him in, spices, soap, and a slight smokey flavor filled my nose as my eyes closed.

I can't tell if it is light out yet, his room is so dark as I gaze at his alarm clock, it reads 3:45am in bright red. I feel arms pulling me down "Go back to sleep, Babe," it was Warren, his voice rough with sleep. He just pulled me across his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

I asked, "When did you get home?" hearing his deep sigh, his breath hitting my hair.

"About an hour ago,"

"Will was watching your place from across the street," I say with another yawn over coming me.

"I will deal with the prick, let's get some sleep. We are going to Dorthey's for food in the morning," I groaned making him laugh.

He retorted, "Oh hush," but I was already losing the battle with sleep, being next to him made the stress leave my body, I fell back to sleep but I would wake much sooner than I wanted.

So, at five, I slip from his arms, I walked to my room seeing my sister in bed with her girl as I took clothes into the bathroom. Closing the door, I scrubbed my teeth, no need for stinky breath, I did my hair, some very light make up before starting to dress. Pulling on the long multi colored blue maxi skirt with a matching flutter bye hunter rose top, my entire midsection showing, last I slipped on my leather sandals, the straps blue. I was ready but it was only six in the morning. I left the bathroom heading to get a drink seeing Warren, Brute, and Casey all at the table talking.

I moved closer "Good morning boys," I smile but Warren looks angry when his eyes fall on my body.

He stood, "No, in no way will you wear that top," he snarled as the boys looked down.

I answered, "Warren, you don't get to tell me what I can wear." My eyes narrowed, we stood toe to toe.

Casey spoke, "We are going to wake the girls and get ready, we are starved and Warren said this place will make sure we aren't hungry when we leave," that was a vast understatement. We are alone as Warren looks ready to blow up.

"Warren, please stop," I say my voice low and full of love as his face falls, his arms come around me just holding me close. It wasn't long before he scooped me up carried me into the den, my body running along his as he sat.

"Steve will not be bothering you ever again, that is all I will say, please don't press any of us for more information," I felt his lips touch my neck, his breath so very warm against my cold skin. Small moans escaped my parted lips as he went a little rougher, his hands moving under my skirt, moving inch by inch up my bare thighs. I tilted my head to the side giving him better access to my neck "You taste good," he moaned.

"Yeah, this is disturbing," it was Layla her eyes zeroed in on the hand under my skirt, I stumbled to my feet.

Warren chuckled, "So is hearing you and Magenta," we looked at Layla who turned walking right out "Well it was true, come on my stomach is making the sound of a mating whale," Warren grumbled as we all piled into his truck. It was a nice drive as we all chatted, the boys making us laugh, it was as if yesterday was forgotten, but it wasn't. It was masked by friends and good times. Once we pulled in there was a line, Casey and Brute jumped out saving us a space as the line was going to get much longer.

"It must be good, look at the line," Magenta smiled as we all walked towards Casey who was waving like crazy.

I rested against Warren as we waited, and waited for another seventy minutes before we were seated in a large booth. I gazed at the menu, it was like picking poison, I ordered orange juice.

A happy female voice chimed in "What can I get you cute couples?" her eyes making those assumptions.

I was last to order, thinking of telling the girls how screwed they were since they both ordered shakes. "I will have a half plate, red riding hood, burn the sausage please," she winked before walking away with our menus in hand.

"Their desert looks off the chain," Magenta said, I turned from Warren giving her a look she wouldn't want desert after. I watched as Mrs. Stronghold and her spawn walked in, sitting a few tables away. I nudged Warren, his eyes following mine "Oh great," was said.

I tried to divert the attention "Look I am sure that is our order," it was two massive shakes, two others carried platters, and had to take another trip back to the kitchen. The girls looked dumbfounded as the drinks and food were set in front of us.

"I can't eat all this," she looked at the stack of pancakes, then at Warren. But the boys were already eating, not talking. I start in as well.

'Just eat, we can save the rest," I smiled as Magenta was already digging into her shake as if it was just those two.

My eyes moved over to the other table seeing Will looking right at us, his face cold, his eyes right on me "I can't eat," flagging the waitress.

"Why? You've taken two bites," Casey said looking over my plate, but Warren understood.

I watched him leave our table talking to Will's mother, who gave him a smile before having their food boxed up, soon I watched them leave.


	20. A little fun

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Even though it had been nearly a week since the news blared about the death of the Commander, his body found three towns over. In his suit, which was the kicker. He was wearing tan slacks and a light blue polo shirt that day. Warren had called me, he knew that we knew what he and the boys had done. But by the end of the conversation everything was fine, Commander had gone down the wrong path and this was the sad fact of what happened to these people, death or prison.

Will could be heard screaming with his mood turning foul. Mother had them over for dinner many times after the news broke, Josie could be seen smiling and in a much better mood. Will was worse than ever, but life was getting back to normal, or as normal as it could be.

It was a four day weekend so we drew straws to see who was cooking, I was the hostess this year. So, I was going to ask Warren if we could hold it in his large unused family dining room. I was in my room with a nice sheet of paper, it was not even September 25th, but this would take planning.

I was writing a detailed list of the foods and supplies I would need for a feast this large. Brute and Casey have moved in so a guest house was being built on the vast estate.

Magenta and Layla offered to help me with everything, well everything but cook. I knew I was heading to Warren's it was after school on Friday, mother was going to be home, but I was spending the day with him Saturday.

"I am heading to the Mall with Magenta, mom is coming," it was Layla, I knew she was asking me to come.

I answered, "I will see you later, heading to Warren's in a little. Plus, I am planning Thanksgiving," she rolled her eyes before laughing.

"I am sure with you cooking it will be the best we have had; the pie's alone will be to die for." She smiled making me smile.

"Thank you, it will be," I dropped my head back down, thinking of the best pies to make. Pumpkin was number one, a pumpkin cheesecake, a triple berry custard, chocolate cream, and last could be a nice simple peach cobbler. My hand moving as the house was silent, my music the only thing making noise, it was a little creepy.

So, I dropped my pen an hour later and picked clothes to wear, it was getting chilly and I rather not get sick. Dark blue jeans and a blue sweater with the words "If he loves me, he'll let me sleep" scribbled in white, last was blue canvas espadrille, I didn't need to look fancy for him as I grabbed my cell and Jack skeleton tote bag. It was a long walk, but it didn't bother me as the sun was shining the smells of fall hitting my nose. Pumpkin, spices, and fallen leaf's.

Warren told me all about Hazard, where he grew up all the trouble he faced and got into. I found out Casey's real father was a singer, but Casey didn't want to leave Elva and school to live with him, guess he was awesome. It was his step father and mother who are the issue. I have been able to grow closer to Warren as he has opened up to me, maybe in fear he will lose me. I was madly in love with him, the real him not the illusion he gives off, not what people think of him either.

He was what I wanted in a man, we could walk down by the river and say nothing or we could talk and joke, it worked for us. I was tired but his estate was close as I punched in the numbers, I had to wait until he let me in, he wasn't expecting me either. But the sound of the gate opening and then the front door swung open with force, as Warren walked out, but he was smiling.

"Hello, Warren," I couldn't tell who hugged who first, but my head was pressed into his chest, the smell of his cologne and peppermint made me relax.

He answered, "I dropped you at home three hours ago," he said his hand in mine as we walked into his house together, the door locking along with the low beeps, and hum of his alarm turning back on.

"So, I wanted to see you," like it was nothing but to him it meant the world, you could see it written on his face, as he pulled me down on the sofa.

My body covered his with my head on his chest as his slow deep breathing made me want to fall asleep as he watched a documentary about Hitler, he loved History, we could talk for hours about it, he could put professors out of jobs with his vast knowledge. "Hitler, was a man, a monster, but still a man, he held hands with children. Flirted with his future wife," he spoke low as my eyes drifted open.

"He killed 8,861,800 million Jewish people that is a very horrid 67%. Let us not forget, he killed non-Jews too, Homosexual's, disabled people. Not to even mention, which I will, the experiments he allowed on children, twins though." I answered Warren.

Warren retorted, "I said he was a monster," like that was enough.

I grumbled in turn Warren laughed "I am hungry, let me up to cook," but he just rolled from the sofa, we landed on the floor my body landing without pain as his body pressed into mine.

I wiggled my hand free, letting it trace his face he just leaned into my touch "I will help," he smiled helping me up from the floor.

Something simple, so it was Tacos, he had two roasted chickens in the fridge as I started to pull the cooked seasoned meat off dropping it into the pan as it was on a low flame, Warren was shredding cheese. The smell of cooked chicken filled his house, as he moved to lettuce and tomatoes. I cooked the corn tortillas in oil before leaving them to dry on the wire rack over the sink. I had Richard Marx's playing as he sang along, so badass.

We sit together, I with my apple juice and him with his beer, it was imported. Dinner was silent, until Brute and Casey walked in, both sat and ate with us. Warren and the boys talking to each other as I ate, they smelled gross.

I cleaned after dinner as Warren went to the shed with them, to check out some paint. I soon walked out checking on them, wrong place wrong time was all I could think of. Warren grabbed me but it was too late now he and I are covered in something, it was sticky as I screamed.

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT," I screamed running from the shed, it was starting to burn a little as Warren just picked me up, I was on my feet once we reached the porch.

"Boys clean that mess," he yelled as he nearly ripped my jeans and top off, my shoes in the house. I was air born yet again, the burning getting worse.

"It burn's," I nearly cried.

"I am so sorry, it is a chemical sealant. I got you, just hold on," his voice deep and anguished as a door was opened and closed, with gentle hands he put me on the tile floor as he started the shower. I stood in pain, taking my bra and panties off, ready to jump in, Warren turned his eyes bulged looking at my naked body as I shoved him from my way getting in, he soon joined me equally naked.

I was scrubbing the stuff from my body when he took over "None got in to your hair, but best to wash it anyways, just in case." He was right so I scrubbed my shampoo into my hair, he washed my back in slow soft strokes. The burn eased off as I turned rinsing the shampoo from my hair before I helped him, he was covered as well. So, when all was said and done, we are clean and naked.

Warren was the first to make a move, his lips pressed against mine as I wrapped my arms around him. It was a new feeling, kiss while unclothed, his body was hard, packed with muscle mine was soft and squishy. Before I knew it, he had me pressed into the shower wall, the steam coming in large waves as his own body temperature rose to high levels. His kiss was demanding but I was up to the task, new feelings came, I wanted him and by the growing hardness pressing against me.

"I…wa…" but I stopped, too scared to say anything to him, if he rejected me I would be done for.

His lips moving down to my neck as he reached over turning the water off, I wrapped a towel around me and he pulled on a shirt and boxers, with a pair of pants. I walked out swaying my hips, I sat on his bed. I would need to dry off before I got redressed in clothes I left here. He walked out and locked all three locks on our door. Suddenly I became very nervous, I wanted it but I was scared, I may not be good enough. I am a virgin and he has been around the block if you know what I mean.

He looked down at me, and a low rumbling sound started in his chest. Working up to the back of his throat, my legs turned to jelly with the look he was giving me, my throat tight and heart pounding. Slowly he bent down over me; he lifted his hand and pulled off my towel leaving me exposed. His hand came down on my exposed breast, large and round, soft with large, tight pink nipples. He filled his palm with me, to discover a new warm, velvety texture of my flesh…then just as slowly his hand drifted down ward, smoothing over the sleek delta of my stomach and the slope of my lower abdomen, his fingers at last sliding into the dark curls of my women hood. I sat there, shaking wildly and unable to move, paralyzed by the hot river of pleasure that followed his questioning touch. One finger made a bolder foray, my body jerked wildly, I whimpered as he touched me, his finger was trying to enter me, I was wet, he kept pushing a little too hard till his finger was in. I jerked and cried out, I felt the intrusion and was scared. He moved it around and in and then pulled it out, I was gasping.

He lifted his gaze, "I love you Kennedy." he said in a deep husky voice.

"I love you too Warren," I said panting.

"You're mine forever." he said.

Then he started. He was cupping the soft female mound, then his hand drifted to my breast, he latched his mouth around my nipple licking and sucking, he nibbled hard before he moved to my other breast and repeated his ministrations.

My eyes were half closed, glazed with desire; my lips were moist and parted, my breath coming in and out in a rush and gasps. And a look of sweet carnality exploded the slim hold he still had on himself. With a wild, deep sound, he tore off his shirt, and then he jerked his pants until they lay on the floor, along with my towel.

He was on top of my smaller body, his hands bracing me for him. He kissed me, with lust and passion; he lowered himself into me, with a rocking motion trying to fit in. My body arched and I screamed into his mouth, in pain and shock. He held me down with his body, my walls gave way and he slid in until my velvet walls in cased him, but he wasn't fully in yet. With all his will power he was able to hold still so I could adjust, I cried out, his mouth was on my neck. There was a pinching discomfort, with a jolt to my senses.

He… Was… oh….

"Take it all." he groaned, demanded, pleaded. He hung over me his face beaded with sweat, his expression at once tortured and ecstatic.

"All of me. Please." his voice was horse with need.

"Let yourself relax-yes. Like that. More. Please. Kennedy, Love! You're mine, you're mine, you're mine..."

The raw primitive chant washed over me, I continually cried out, as he kept moving in and out with hard, deep, thrusts. As he made my body take in his fully.

Powerfully, our bodies moved together. The intensity was unbearable. He had rolled his hips into me, with a heavy surge, and it was abruptly too much for me to handle, making me writhe and shake beneath him, my senses shattered in a mind-blowing climax.

I cried out "War - Warre - WARREN." I raked my nails down his back hard I could feel the wet blood, as I cried and shook around him.

I was in a bubble of shimmering pleasure and intense heat.

Smoke was coming off Warren, I saw through my heavy-lidded eyes. I felt his heavy pounding of his hard thrusts; he was driving himself with rough force into me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him clinging to him. Then he started to shake and tremble heaving of his body in my arms. His horse wild cries filled my ears, and then came rough moans as he reached his release. He thrusted frantically in me, I felt hot liquid being spurted in me. He became silent, and still. His muscled body relaxed, and his heavy weight bore down on me, but I cradled him gently, my hands in his long hair.

He levered himself onto his right elbow, he looked down at me as I was pressed into his chest. His beautiful dark eyes were darker with concern and lust for me. After he had taken me with all the care and finesse of a bull in rut! But love was in his eyes, love so pure, it was shining in his eyes. It shattered a wall, in my mind and soul, leaving me vulnerable in a way I have never been before.

Later that night, Warren drove me home, walking me to my door my body so sore as he held me close "I love you, Keni," his lips pressed into my head, this night has been the very best.

"I love you too." I smiled as he cuddled closer.

"I don't want to leave, I want you in my bed," he whispered as my mother opened the door.

"Hey there buddy, can I have her back now?" mom asked as Warren chuckled.

"If I have too, but I rather he be at my place. You all should move in," but mother laughed like it was the best joke she has heard.

"I have her for another year and few months, drive safe Warren," we kissed one more time before he had to leave.

We text until one in the morning when I try and sleep, my body sore but in a very good way.

I woke, in a cold sweat, my eyes flying to the clock 4:30am.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," I knew that voice, it was Will, I was fast jumping from my bed...running…


	21. He loses it all

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. My beta has been at her boyfriend's house and geeking out. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

I ran without thinking.

My house was dark, but I knew it like the back of my hand. So many questions bolted into my mind as I raised my hand a bright blue light slammed into Will, with a snarl he was flung out the door. I was alone since mom and Layla were at the Veterinary center for some emergency. I run, my heart racing the smell of rain and wet grass filling me. Warren, he was the safest person to get to. I was without my cell, no way to call him, my powers raced over my skin crackling on the ground making the air churn with the smell of burning wood. But I could smell Will, he had this crazed smell, adrenaline mixed with sweat. I sent him flying into another large tree hearing it crack, I wasted no time taking to the woods heading onto Warrens property.

I couldn't breathe, but I couldn't waste time by stopping, Will was hot on my ass as I continue to run, my hand braced on my chest. It was so very dark, the hooting of owl's, the chirping of insects is my comfort as I try to navigate my way to his land. The sound of the river was all I had, keeping close to the river I run on.

Will's loud demented voice boomed "You will never make it to him, you're just making this more fun for me. I knew it was that shit boyfriend who killed my father, only fair I kill what he loves the most,"

Falling to my knees my hands gripped the ground, "You can try Stronghold," the bright blue current snaked along the floor lighting the way in every direction. Once the jinx found Will it wrapped around him, shutting down his nervous system like a slow acting poison. This was my only fail-safe even if he managed to kill me he would be dead within the next month maybe two, no cure, he was dead…

I struggled to run now my legs like wet noddle's as I could see a light in the far distance, I was on his land. And he was still awake, or it was Brute or Casey either way I was close now. I would soon trip his alarm, I tried not to slow but I was so tired, my powers flickering trying to hold Will at bay, from the few flashes I got of him he was fucked up, burns covered what skin I could see.

My moment of weakness was my downfall….

 **Warren's point of view…**

I set my phone down, but my eyes wouldn't close, this desperate feeling washed over me. I walked around the house as the boys played video games, my stomach was in knots with worry. But with no real clue what I was so worried about I could do nothing.

Casey was the first to talk "You okay, bro?" his face pulled into a frown as they got up, Brute was looking out the window as Casey was next to me. It was nearly two in the morning and my temper was flailing.

"Something is wrong, something is very wrong." Was all I could muster. So, we stay up, I would call Keni within the next hour since she would be awake by then, as the clock hit five in the morning, we are bone tired but the feeling was spiraling, never-ending, an winding me like a coil.

We are in the den when my bell rings, in the video feed we see the Police at the gate trying to buzz in. I let them in my heart sinking, something happened to her, she was the last remaining person I loved, not loved like family. Keni was my world, and if she was gone I am following that girl.

Brute answered the door before they even came close "Warren Peace, come with us." Was all they said, this was not happening.

"Why would he?" Casey and Brute stood in front of me, not letting the police come closer.

"What have I done to warrant being arrested?" I asked moving closer, I had not done shit and would not go without a fight.

The Officer spoke "The murder of Kennedy Williams, she was found on your property twenty minutes ago, now come with us," my body stumbled back, my eyes as wide as they could go. She was gone, someone killed her, rage hit me like never before. My mother, my grandmother, and now Keni have been taken from me, taken, killed, murdered. She was my everything and she was ripped from me. Now it was pay back.

With one swift blast from Brute the two guards are down, with a simple flick they are on the other side of the gate alive but away from us. We take off, I knew this was wrong but I had to make her mother understand I played no part in this. Casey and Brute ready to go down with me, to get the dead ass bastard who took her from me.

"Elva, baby. I have some very bad news, please sit. Keni was murdered this morning, they think it was Warren." The scream and loud chatter of his girl are the only sound as I drive.

"I know, I was with him all night. Elva, I love you, we owe everything to Keni. I have to try to, Brute is with us."

"Thank you for understanding, and having no problem with a prison relationship." After another two minutes, he hung up, I knew I was crying this time. It messed up my vision as I peeled into the Williams lawn, Layla would fix it.

Right on time Layla and Magenta run from the house the look on their face was pale, but red, tears running down their faces "Tell me it isn't true," I bellowed but it was Layla who rushed me her arms around me, both falling, breaking neither of us able to hold each other together.

"Mom, is at the hospital. She knows it was not you, but the Police aren't hearing it, Warren run get out of town until we find who killed my sister. She wouldn't want you to go down for this," Layla said her voice rushed and urgent, her voice hoarse from crying.

"They found her on the edge of your property, she was beaten to death. They found damage to the large oaks as if she was putting a hell of a fight up. And she did, she was running to you. She was being chased, they knew Layla and Summer were at the Hospital." Magenta stood tall her eyes on the house next to the Williams, in the window stood Will, a few burns on his face but it was that smirk plastered on his face that had me going.

Brute and Casey grabbed the girls in time as my powers hit a new high, fire raced like beams of light encasing the house he was in, it was burning faster than humanly possible. Loud screaming, the sirens, and Will falling from the roof was the last thing I remember as a dart was embedded in my neck.

"HE DIDN'T DO IT," and the screaming face belonged to Layla.


	22. The will to live slowly dying

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

 **Summer's point of view…**

I can't breathe, can't feel anything but pain seeing Kennedy laying there as they try with all their power to save her. I stand numb now, my eyes dried up with a burning pain lingering, I can't grasp what has happened to my baby, how life can go on after she has been taken. It can't go on, not for me anyways.

A mother is always ready, willing and able to go first before any of her young, but the world has other plans. I stand here as they try to get her heart back. In every fiber of my being, I know, I know Warren is not the one to have done this. He loved her, I knew the boy had issues but nothing like this. He loved her, the way he looked at her was as if she hung the moon, sun, and stars. They were doing good no issues, she looked to be running towards his home not from, the woods covered in burn marks, the ground coated with blue lighting like marks leading to Warrens. I would help him later for now all I can see I her hair hanging from the bed, my heart shattered when we first found her knowing if I lost her I would never be the same again.

Kimber wrapped her arms around me "She is a fighter, Summer. Don't count her among our losses just yet, we need to stay strong for her there is so much unanswered," she was right but right now I could think about was my daughter laying there, dead.

It seemed like a life time when more arms came around me "The police have Warren, he rushed to the house, he was in hysterics. He didn't do this we have to help him, we can't give up on him. " it was the sweet and grief stricken voice of Layla as she clung onto me for support.

All I could do right now was reassure her "We will, but first our main worry is for your sister," now we wait again as Layla and Magenta are huddled together, talking in low whispers trying to get closer to Keni. But the machine just continued to make a low flat noise indicating she was gone from us as I felt the little sanity I could maintain slip from me, my knees making bone shattering contact with the tile floor of the ER bay.

Kimber stood taller moving closer as the doctor as he walked forward "There is nothing more we can do. Her injuries were to extensive, her body to fragile," Dr. Spex and his wife stayed as everyone else left. The doors closing leaving us to talk and grieve in private, Layla was laying atop her sister her face red, tears covering the girls as Kimber and Magenta just clung to each other trying to hold the other together.

I just sit taking her bloody cut hand into mine, I couldn't go on not without my girls, the both. Layla started yelling and hitting her sister in the chest just crying letting her frustrations go. "That isn't going to help, child. Move to the side," a gentle voice chimed in, I knew the voice as Layla looked ready to spit nails at the new comer as Magenta pulled her girlfriend away. I couldn't let her go as Aurora and her young daughter Luna, who had this serine look on her face, she was six years old.

When she spoke, it felt as if she was inside your head, her voice childlike but out of this world combined into one. "This was not the life meant for her, mommy. She was taken far too soon, I can bring her back if she isn't at peace. If she is I'd rather her stay there instead of enduring pain," a glimmer of hope, and a very selfish wish she was not at peace and would be coming back to us.

The little one moved closer as we all backed away with Aurora who looked stern unlike her normal calm demeanor, her brow furrowed. My heart beyond repair at this point as a nice shimmering light came from the bed, we all moved further back but no movement, tears slipping down my face like burning hot coffee. We wait as Luna moves away paler than normal her mother cradles her and leaves us, alone with my daughters, one has left us. I wasn't able to protect her, it was my job as her mother and a heroine, and I failed in every aspect. We all sit stunned; her body was so damaged not a single clear visible patch of her pale skin visible under all the marks.

Her boyfriend now sits in a cell being held responsible for her death, I had to do everything in my power to protect him, I shouldn't leave but I had to do this for her to get Warren free.

I don't make it to the door with Kimber when a pulsing beep was heard, it was the sweetest sound, it matched my own rapid heartbeat.

She came back….

Hours later with the persistence of Magenta and Layla we decided to hid the fact she was alive, we would have a small service held for her, only the judge would know, not even her boyfriend would know. She hasn't woken up yet, she could sleep as long she need but everyone including William would think she was dead, until she was ready to leave this place for her home.

I just prayed it was before Warren and the boys find themselves in front of the Judge, Kennedy's safety for now was my sole concern something Warren's mother and Nana would understand.

Layla ad Magenta staying daily with Keni as I and Kimber protested Warrens innocence, but now he has lost all will to live. All I asked of Warren "Please, Warren. Nerve confess to this, they will fry you and Keni would never want you to go down for this. For her. For this crime," he just gave me a sad look before patting my hand, the boys promised to talk to him since they share a cell.

I leave going back to Keni, I just hold her hand "You need to wake up now, baby. Warren needs you. I am so sorry, sorry I wasn't able to protect you," her face peaceful, even looking so destroyed.


	23. Brutality

_**I wanted to let you readers know why she isn't telling Warren, simple she doesn't know who to trust. Yet. Her daughter was and is on the verge of death, she will not trust anyone right now, she doesn't even fully trust the judge at this point she will find out soon who she can trust and who she can't. Again, I own nothing and no money has been made from these stories, thank you for reading.**_

I sit here chained to the floor as they wait to move me to a more private cell, but I can't bring myself to care any longer. She was all I had, all I could ever need in this life. I was planning on asking her to marry me even though we're still in school, well I was done but she was still there. Now it was all gone, how was this fair? She had so much life in her, she was mine and I brought her nothing but death.

Brute and Casey have gone down with me, I never wanted this but they laughed it off when we could die in here, but truthfully, I would welcome death and the Judge knew this as why my cell is being moved. Brute and Casey together, Casey's girl rushed here, Elva, was this little thing, with pastel purple hair, wide almond shaped eyes and a sad little face as she cried, but he just kissed her head as Layla held her up.

Layla just gave me a look "Don't tell them you did it, Keni wouldn't want you to go down for something we know you didn't do. Stay strong everything will work out," those were the last words I heard from Layla, I wasn't to have any visitors. So here I sit alone, the way it should be, I was fit to be tied knowing I wasn't going to get a fair trial, they would give me death, and I was still okay with that. I just didn't want these ignorant people to think I killed Kennedy, that was just something I couldn't do, they had the Commander's death on me and the boys.

The Judge wasn't a bad guy but he was fair and stern which was good, he was coming in today to have words with me. Kimber came before they moved my cell, since she was a heroine she had certain privileges that the younger girls didn't have yet. Kimber was a lot like Magenta, the bluntness was good "Warren, he has you charged with the murder of Steve and Keni, we all know you and the boys took care of Steve. But the issue is Keni, he will still charge you, he must save face in front of the rest of the hero community. We are trying to do everything we can, right now Summer just isn't herself, she can barely function from day to day," my already broken heart just turned to dust hearing about Summer, a fact I knew but hearing it was another thing.

That was days ago, now here I sit as the door opens and the Judge fills the door frame with a half-smile "Morning young man," this man was going to make a prime example of me no matter what was true or not. I fit the bill of the killer, now I was going to pay and all the people around Maxville would laugh and say how right they were, how Keni paid the price.

I sit back, the cold stone walls gave a slight shock, but it soon passed as my body retorted by making itself hotter. "Morning," was all I could really say to him, this wasn't a pleasant visit, my trial was starting in days, it has been nearly two weeks since Keni passed, I wasn't allowed to go to her funeral but I heard about it. Elva told Casey it was stunning, she took pictures but they wouldn't let her bring them in.

The judge was a middle-aged man, very burly with a mustache his voice was rough as if he had some work down on his throat "You have confessed to the murder of the Commander, along with two others. All claim self-defense, a witness has come forth saying this was true. A delivery driver for the Paper Lantern, so I have had to make some changes to the case, for you three as a whole. But the matter is Kennedy Williams was found dead on your land, you were the last to talk to her, everything other than what I could find in your mind points to you. I must go with this and charge you with her murder, you will have a trail with a jury of hero's and heroine's." this was new, because there was no one else around, this smelled of the girls pulling strings on the outside.

He gave me a sad look "I am sorry about this, you don't seem like a bad kid. It seems like bad things happen around you," then with a small clap on the back he was gone and I was left here in my cell, alone with the dark thoughts that never left me.

I miss her so much, she is in my every thought, I dream of her every night she was the love of my life and now she was gone.

A few days later my trial started it was going to be two days long as I dressed in all black, my lawyer a tad pissy, "I have done as you asked, Summer has control of everything if you get death. I agree she and Kimber are the best fit, I shouldn't have done this but here, hurry. I took these before her headstone was destroyed by your fathers' minions, I spoke to Summer she will be here today," I was shaking with rage, he just crossed a line, he would pay before I died or when I got to the prison. I took the pictures with shaking hands seeing her mother, family, and friends gathered around all crying, flowers everywhere the man who did Nana's funeral was there a white rose in his hand, they all looked the same. The last was just of her grave, the polished marble was mixed with black and neon blue.

"Taken too soon. Our beloved daughter, beloved twin sister, best friend, and his world." those last words engraved on her tombstone made me break my body hitting the bed, this was it she was gone and I was here not even able to touch that last reminder of her life.

So, when I walked in behind Casey and Brute the court room was filled, Layla and Magenta are front and center with two guys, one I knew from the market. I knew a lot of these faces, as they all looked beyond rage and hatred. Boomer was with Summer and Kimber, Summer gave me a watery smile, the moment she saw me her eyes filled with tears. I wanted to cry but the emotion of crying was lost on me now, I cried when I couldn't deal with losing her.

We sit as it begins, I was not painted well until Layla snapped and yelled and cried her eyes out, Magenta was just mean but not to us "The Commander like his bitch son were stalking Keni, you're like ants waiting to be led by some King or Queen. " then she stormed off the stand, but right now it was looking bad very bad for us. They did something I could never unseen, as evidence they showed Keni, pictures of her body and the damage done to it. the crime scene and everything. I could only sit there chained to the floor my heart stopped at the pictures being rolled out as Brute and Casey looked horror struck, Elva wasn't here which was odd, but neither was my Kennedy. Someone killed her, someone who hated her, I had to live and make them pay.

The loud yells and curse words flew at me as we are being lead out after the Judge in a deep tone "The trial will conclude tomorrow, if you can't control yourself you will be held in contempt," then I was into my cell, the only smell was my own, the stone walls my only comfort.


	24. Surprise for us all

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

A guard waited for me as I changed into a red button up this was the day, the last day of my trial was here the day I would know our sentence. I was going down, it was all circumstantial evidence but that never mattered. I was ready. The guard gave me a nod before I stuck my hands through the small slot, with a click the cuffs are on, soon enough the smell of another less washed man filled my cell.

He looked clean, but his odor was another story "Soon you will be with your father, scum like you deserve death. Killing that little girl," I would have to get used to these things, but it made me twitch small black vapors moved along the floor as my anger was reaching new highs and new lows.

I scoffed "Pig's like you can go fuck yourself, I never touched my girl. But I took so much pleasure in killing the Commander, split him from ear to ear," with so many watching he couldn't retaliate against me. So it was just as well, the double doors of the court room are dead a head, Casey and Brute waiting, now we all wait.

Casey gave me a look "I told Elva not to come, again. She doesn't need to see me like this, yet," but his girl loved him.

Brute smiled "My family is coming," his family was becoming more supportive of him, which made this more tragic.

The doors opened and a sea of faces new and familiar are seen, as we are seated and chained to the floor. Layla and Magenta waved, Summer and Kimber seated with Josie who looked worried, but the three ladies smiled. The Judge walked in as everyone but us stood, I wish this day would just get over with.

The Judge sat, and everyone else in turn copied "This is a short day, we will be talking to Josie Stronghold, since her son William is a minor he was not given permission from his mother to take the stand, after this I will had down the three sentences," kind of odd she didn't let him, he could make my sentence even worse. But once Keni, and the girls told me she wasn't like them, she wasn't bad, I remember her both times at the store she was very nice.

She walked her head held up, her nose in the air as she took a seat, she was one the best heroines out there, she was to be respected. "Josie, we have talked in great lengths this very early morning. With this being said, I have also altered their sentence taking this new and disturbing information into account. My heart breaks for you, I will not ask questions but let you tell us,"

Her face was pale "None of you knew the Commander like I did, he was an abusive husband, he was evil. He was stalking Keni, for what reason I don't know, but he was so obsessed with her every move. She once saw him choking me next day she remembered nothing having fallen at some point during the night. He became so much worse when Kennedy started dating Mr. Peace, he watched her home, followed her, had our son doing the same. He molded our only child to be his own clone, thinking like him as well." She took another breath, her face was red her tears soaking her white blouse.

Will looked beyond pissed, the black veins touched his face now, his eyes darting to the door every few minutes.

My attention turned back to Josie "I watched Warren, the way he valued Keni, the way he watched her was everything any female should have, I don't blame him for killing my husband, he crossed a lined no person should. I am on the council and I grant them leniency," she stood as a few looked shocked, most understood she couldn't lie on that stand, so everything she said was true. She walked down sitting back with Summer and Kimber who wrapped her in a large hug.

The Judge hung his head, but when it came up it his face so cold, "I have gone over every statement, every bit of evidence and all but Josie, Summer, and Kimber have not granted them leniency; this possess a problem. I have come to a decision, I have three sentences for three young men, who sought to protect another from harm," at least the boys would get off with lighter sentences.

"Casey Marx's, I hereby sentence you to three years in Maxville state," Casey looked devastated but resigned to his fate without Josie it would have been much longer.

"Brute Marcus, I hand you down three years in Maxville state," this was the best they're getting and they knew it, three years was harsh but doable.

The Judge gave me a look "Warren Peace you're charged with the murders of the Commander and Kennedy Williams. I have combined your sentence, you will do a term of twenty years without-" the room shook, as girls and guys alike their screaming are heard loud and clear, the room was being moved down to the normal court floor, I gave the boys a look.

Then nothing as guard's move from the room with guns in hand the door swung open and Elva stood, their guns pointed at her as Casey struggled to get free "Get the fuck away from my girl," he bellowed hard as she moved into the room.

Her voice matched her "I have new evidence," the Judge stood looking down at her.

His voice was shocked "Speak,"

She smiled "Warren didn't hurt Keni, William Stronghold did," I knew it, but what had she found that could prove such a thing.

The Judge was thinking the same "You better have proof to back that claim ma'am," she gave a small nod.

She went back to the door's, making an exit but when she came back in she was nearly carrying… My heart stopped.

 **Keni's point of view….**

My body lay still, the heavy feeling as I tried and failed to open my eyes hearing Elva reading a book of mine, and the low steady beeping on monitors. I died, but was denied access to those gates, I wasn't telling anyone, but Nana and a woman said me dying was a no go.

So, I thought I would just wake up, but it never happened but it was about too. I wanted to wake up so bad, to see my friends, family, and Warren. I opened my eyes before shutting them against the lights, a chair being moved was heard as a cold hand took mine.

"Come on, wake up," it was Elva as I opened my eyes again, this time I kept them open.

She had this brilliant smile "God girl, it has been weeks. Today is the sentencing, they got Warren for the Commander and you. They think he killed you, your mother told no one you're alive, we didn't know whom to trust," I grabbed the tube coughing and pulling it out, my eyes watering.

She looked scared now as her cherry blossom lotion scent hit me "Help me, they won't let me leave. We have to get to the court house," stupid of me, just wake up after weeks and try and escape the hospital that is keeping me alive.

Elva groaned "Fine, let me get you something to wear. We might make it in time," she was back a minute later with a gray draped tank top and mixed gray joggers, it hurt to move, as she removed the I.V. and helped me dress as I winced tears coming to my eyes, my feet bare as I flung my arm over her dainty shoulders, her arm around my waist. At the door she was the first to peak out before we moved heading down the hall, we had minutes before some alarm would go off saying some code, we moved to an elevator, it was empty as she pressed the first floor "Stand straight, look less fucked up," I had no real clue how I looked at this point so with great pain I stood straight.

The double doors slide open letting more people on, once it opened on the ground floor we all filed off, we stayed with the group of doctors as they made an exit we followed.

She set me down "Going to get my car, hide here," than she was gone as I tried to stay up right, my head spinning, my body making a very loud and painful protest at my logical thought process of saving Warren.

Her pastel purple sports car was in view as I stumbled to the passenger door the minute it stopped, behind us alarms blared the hospital was being locked down as we drove off heading to the court house, I was so tired as I pulled down the visor seeing my face for the first time, it was discolored, lips swollen my hair mess. But right now that didn't matter.

Elva slammed it shut "You look stunning, little mama. We are nearly there, you ready to shock them all?" I gave her a look.

We pulled into an open close spot, she drove this car like she stole it from Danica Patrick or something, People looked as she helped me into the building, "Casey asked me not to come, but I have the court number," I hate that people are looking at me all with shocked looks, we stand in the court room but nothing, but still could hear a male talking.

I struggled to walk backwards "The court room is hidden, move away from me," bracing my hands on the wall, feeling so many life forms high above us, some I knew to be my family, I closed my eyes praying I had enough power in me right now to bring it down, my magic, my power raced over my skin blue current rolled over me, as the entire court house shook with the power I was radiating. Groaning and screaming is heard when it stopped was when Elva rushed in and Casey's pissed off voice echoed out to me.

I clung to the wall, trying to support myself. The minutes she was gone felt like painful prolonged hours. She was wrapping her arms around me dragging me "Come on, he is in there," her voice low as together we walked into the court room to a sea of shocked faces.

My eyes found Warren's, he looked horrible, he stood pale white, his eyes full of tears "It wasn't Warren, it was Will Stronghold who tried and failed to kill me," that was when everything went to hell.


	25. FEAR AND FINDINGS

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

My body tried to give as I made my way through the throng of people, the guards leaving me be as they tackled Will; cuffing him as he bellowed in rage as he had tried to escape. I needed Warren, needed to feel his arms around me, knowing he was safe.

Warren was chained not able to move but a foot from his chair, Elva was all over Casey, plastering kisses to him as I saw Brute's family hugging him while the court room was in turmoil. The Judge was up as my mother, Kimber held Josie as she wailed, Layla and Magenta rushed to my aid their arms around me as I stumbled closer still to him. He kept reaching out for me, but it was a slow going process.

But with the girls help I was soon in his arms "Dear God, Kennedy. I thought you were gone, they faked your death and funeral?"

Layla chimed in "We didn't know who to trust, the Judge was a friend of the Commander's, Commander had so many friends and we knew his son tried to kill you, it was to keep you safe," it stilled angered me, Warren could have done something stupid, hurt himself. He had made it know I was the single thing keeping him alive, every person he ever loved had been ripped from him in some violent manner.

I would talk to everyone in time but for now his soft touch, the smell of him was like sitting in his den cuddled on the sofa drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream. A warm musk scent. He held on his face buried in my hair as order was restored in the court.

The deep voice of the judge rang clear "I see I was mistaken, Warren Peace you will get three years. Kennedy Williams, please explain," I needed to sit and Warren must have sensed that pulling me onto his lap sitting the in chair.

My voice broken as all eyes are on me "I woke up and he was at the foot of my bed just watching me. It all happened so fast I ran, for many reason's first was to get him away from Layla and my mother. Second I knew Warren was safe, my goal was to reach his house but it was dark. Will and I fought; I had the upper hand I could see the light's on in Warren's house. I stopped to breathe thinking I was safe on the rim of his land. Maybe if I had been thinking right, I would have seen I wasn't. His alarms wouldn't go off until I was on the land he owned. That was my downfall, Will was able to get the upper hand then, but if I was going to die he would soon follow me,"

Will could be heard screaming "FUCKING CUNT!" my body shook now, a mix of my own fear and that of Warren's anger.

"I cursed him, I am sorry but he has days left, maybe. I think the entire staff of Maxville Law enforcement and you need to be under investigation. The signs were there who I was killed by, Warren is stronger than us, but Will has super strength, the marks on his face are not burns but a jinx ready to take his life,"

"Can it be stopped?" it was Josie her face pale. Her voice low "I can't fathom my own son doing this, but he has, he chose his father's path not the one I set for him. But I don't want my son to die in pain," with a single look to my mother I knew she wanted me to un-do it as well.

The Judge gave us a look "I agree with Mr. Williams, we as the Justice system have failed her. A full investigation will be held, starting with myself. I hear by state Kennedy Williams will not be punished she acted in self-defense as any would,"

Warren held me tight as court ended, our time gone as I stood on weak legs Elva and the girls rushing to me "I love you," was all Warren muttered as I touched his face, my fingers skimming his stubbled face.

I answer him "Your mother is very proud of you, Nana too. I am not crazy, Warren, they were there when I did die, Nana wasn't having none of me dying. Sent me right back to you, because I love you. It is you and I together," I tried to smile but it made the pain flare, tears coming to my eyes as I fell on him his arms encasing me.

He just held me saying nothing.

Elva waved to her own boyfriend as all three are being led away "I can wait three years," I say as Elva smiles at me.

she retorted "I am with you sister, Warren will chance everything to you, you'll have to manage his companies, his money. His home, so I am moving in," I knew my sister and her girl would too, but not for another year, or sooner. Not a very good choice, but I would have all his responsibilities now, his house was my home and it needed to be tended to.

Elva spoke again "I am going home, I should be back by Saturday; their first visiting day. I have Warren's code and a set of Keys, I am in your old room ever since this happened I was staying there to take care of everything. " I hugged her goodbye.

"See you soon," was said but when I turn our mother's wait my own looking worried, and she should. Will was chained to the floor, his powers not viable in this room.

"Why should she?" cut the silence, Magenta stood at me side her voice disgusted.

Layla held me up as Josie spoke. "I just don't want him to die in pain, he deserves to, but I am still his mother. He was my everything, I am sickened he would do such a thing, my own blood. He is his father's son, poisoned with grander beliefs." I understood her just fine.

Jet stream loved Will, but she understood he was a killer "I will, for you. Just understand he never cared about how I died, just that I did die, you don't know the pain I was in, am in, the fear, fear of losing my family, friends, you, and Warren. " her tear's fell like rain.

I placed my hand to his face, his eyes narrowed as I let the magic overcome me, he was so brainwashed by his father, his brained warped to think vile things. I remember Will, the real Will, about a month before he had Layla started dating, he was so funny, so happy so full of life than overnight he changed, like a switch flicked in his head, I pulled back sensing another form of magic. I was weak right now,"

I stumbled back as he laughed "Now I can escape and kill you," he chuckled in a dark sinister way.

I stood straight "I doubt, because Will is still lingering in there, hidden, give me another week to heal and I will deal with you," I had to find out who had powers like mine, other than my own father who I thought dead.

Everyone was looking at me "Have him in solitaire, cuffed at all times. He is encompassed, he has been taken over. I noticed how overnight Will changed, it was odd but I let it go, he wasn't happy, or funny anymore he was cold and cruel,"

Either this person would flee or keep this form of control over him, I had to heal to do some research on this. I think maybe my mother had some answers and she was going to give them up, Will screamed as his cuffs doubled on the orders of the judge.

Jet Stream was looking at me like I was the light at the end of her dark tunnel "You think his father had another take control of my son, that maybe he had no control?"

I wanted to think he was evil but what I felt was the truth "I think he has been taken over. I need rest, he won't die, but I still can. I need to heal before I can even try. Where is my father, mother?" her face paled like a sheet of paper.

Her words full of pain "I put him into a coma, a few days after you girls were born. He was evil, I wanted to think I could change him, I loved that man. But when he tried to kill you I saw everything in red, he will never wake up that much I know. He is in Juniper Hills," I was going to pay him a visit after I fixed Will and saw Warren.

So I found myself hooked back up to the machines, but no lie laying in the bed made my body hurt less, plus the pain medication made everything better. I was going to get better, I was leaving this place Friday night looking fucked up but I was leaving. I even under the drugs figured my father's subconscious was used to make Will into a weapon, a controlled weapon.

I was alone my mother left crying, I alerted her Warren could have killed himself, she never really understood until now, just how much he lost, how far he would go after everything he loved was gone. Layla said she tried to drop hint but he was so depressed they slipped by him. I wanted to curl up with him but that was gone for the next three years. But I was going to make him more money than before, I was going to do him proud I would have to learn everything, but I knew I would have help along the way. I was still going to open my bakery too, my dreams are important to Warren too.

I was making plans in my head, I was going to bring my sister, Magenta, and Elva into this, we are all smart, we will make his business much more than he could dream of. I was going to open smaller shops in town and in surrounding towns, Elva was a good choice to run them, she was a good baker and had an eye for businesses like her father.

I closed my eyes just wanting to rest them.


	26. Visiting Day

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Everything hurt still, my body hurt it had been a few days since I woke, my head still spun with all the over loaded information needing to be processed. I had to deal with the Will issue but first I needed to see Warren and tomorrow was visiting day. So here I sit as the nurse explains everything to mom as Layla helps me dress. Magenta helps tie my shoes, inside it was this issue with being taken care of they should be out having fun not catering to me.

I had to make things right, not only for myself but for Will and Warren. Will was this little person stuck inside his own mind a fragment of himself, a shadow fading day by day. Warren had to do time for the crime he had committed but he needed me still.

I was ready as I stood wincing at the pain that flared nothing was going to stop me from leaving this place, a hospital was all good but I was not into a long term stay here. A nurse coming in every few hours to drug me, take vitals and such, a nurse doing their job.

I was in the front as mom drove home, happier "Elva will be at the house, she talked to me about Warren. He left his companies to you until his release, are you prepared for all that doing this entails?"

I retort "Not in the least. But I will step up and do it, Layla, Elva, and Magenta have offered to help with whatever I need. I will have to move into his home as soon as I can, it needs to be cared for while he is gone," she knew I was hinting at moving the minute I was done with school, which was going to be much sooner, I was turning seventeen in five months, but had been taking extra classes at school and online on the weekends to leave school as early as possible. At the time it was just to start a Bakery but now I had so much on my plate.

Mother looked over at me her eyes glossed over "Well with you graduating early with your sister and Magenta guess that will be soon. Kimber and I were talking about getting a condo together after you girls leave. I understand you three tried to hide this fact but Pru called us the minute ya'll started them," my heart sunk she knew and said nothing just letting it go.

I was the first to offer a explanation "It was so I could open a Bakery not get away from you, I still am going to open it," with every word the taste of blood was stronger and stronger.

My eyes locked with my mother, a small smile graced her face as she jerked the car to the curb, her eyes frantic the motion of the car made me groan in pain. Mom was scrambling over to me, now I was going to panic at her actions as the girls pulled white cloth from a black bag.

Layla understood "You're bleeding your lips cracked open," explains so much, I thought I was drooling from my lips being swollen. But instead of getting huffy about their justified panic I let my mom help me clean my lip and chin, the cream burned. But after we made it home to a smiling Kimber and Elva who rushed to help as Josie walked from her own house with flowers and balloons and a radiant smile, guess hearing your son might not be a raging lunatic was all she needed to move forward.

It was nice though, being home. I was just dying to shower for the first time in god knows how long. So, I did, after rubbing the cream to the wounds dressing in jammies as the girls laid around my room talking about how things have shifted, they were right but right now the clean and vanilla scent of my room was luring me to sleep as they talked and I rested for a while.

But when I wake it is pitch black, sweat covering me as I move from my bed, the pain making my knees shake as I walked into the kitchen, I was thirsty and hungry, it was silent and dark. I sit alone eating some cold pizza, the root beer was cold as I took my medication my eyes drifted to the small clock seeing it was nearly five in the morning, I was up now.

The sofa was good enough I decided. I relax watching some documentary until I hear my mother walking from upstairs, she was in a robe her hair a disaster as she walked into the room, a frustrated look on her face "Have you been up long?" her voice tired, she looked like she needed another days' worth of sleep.

I answered, "A little, but looks like you could use some more sleep," but she waved my concern away.

I stood in my room with my clothes set on the bed as Elva changed into a very nice pastel purple dress with pastel rainbow leggings, I was hesitant now I wasn't healed, Warren would see me like this. So much of this was already my fault.

But I have to see him. I struggled to pull on the dark denim ripped jeans, the top was another issue but Magenta was kind enough to help pull the striped Bardot top on, and Layla was on her knees helping with my bright blue vans. I was going to the asylum after this and they were tagging along.

My hair was pulled up into a messy bun, I couldn't manage the time to do much with it, plus the tugging of the brush over and over gave me a headache that could have a grown man on the floor writhing in agony.

So no make-up looking like crap was how I left the house with the girls, my mother heading back to work so it was just us. I was medicated with the bottles in my purse.

Elva drove the streets packed it was Saturday and the town was buzzing with the excitement of the weekend "I have these raging butterflies in my stomach," Elva smiled her voice matched her it wasn't high pitched but still very girly.

It was a long drive, I was in and out as the silence lulled me back to sleep. Layla's voice chimed in "We are here," her voice was low.

With a very un-lady like yawn my lip split the taste of blood filled my mouth as I got from her small car walking with her into the large concrete building Police officers walked every few inches as we stand in line. She looked at ease but my body was tense. It smelled of clean but still unwashed scent, Layla and Magenta sit holding our seats as some other unsavory looking types watch.

"Good afternoon ladies, are you here to visit?" at least the older police man was nice, I smiled when his eyes became round in worry.

His voice matched it "Oh my dear, Kennedy Williams. You must be here to see Inmate Peace, and you dear,"

Elva answered "I am here to see Casey Marx, I am taking his Saturday visit while his father takes his Wednesday one," her voice firm.

I cut in "How many visits does Warren have?" I was under the impression he had a single one.

He answered, "Peace has three, one on Saturday and one on Wednesday, the last is Tuesday for any business concerns so any member of his company may see him then," this was a perk, I was running his company but would I be able to see him if I was running them. Plus, my own Bakery, I became frustrated as we sat after being checked in.

We had an hour that was it, I only stood a chance of seeing Warren three hours a week, that was horrible. But I couldn't waste any energy, I would need it for later when I went to see Will and my father. Layla and Magenta coming for support, Elva since she had a form of magic as well.

An armed guard stood at the door with a small sheet of paper "Elva Santino, Kennedy Williams, Josh McNair, and Falore Amistad follow me," voices rose in anger since they weren't called, another guard stepped in.

His voice was deep and just scary "Sit down, these individuals are here to see Master villains, if you so much as get another attitude you will be dismissed from the waiting area and lose your time," his face pulled into a deep frown as we walked alongside the tall, muscular guard, he smelled of Aspin. This place was miserable, the walls a cream color, the brinks painted over, it was cold and un-feeling.

But since the inmates here are not here for comfort well that is life, but to me it was hard to be here. The visiting room was just as bad if not worse, a metal stool for us to sit on, we had a small cubical made of brick so we had privacy. A phone was hook to the wall, this was not nice. But what did I expect the Prison to be like?

Elva is next to me but I can only see her hair as her hand sneaks over holding mine. Four men filed in, Casey paused before his eyes locked with mine, tears filled his eyes as he took the phone having me copy him.

His voice was missed "Oh, baby girl. I am so sorry we couldn't stop him, love you so much," his voice was broken.

I gave him a heart-breaking look "I love you boys, you tell Brute too, he didn't see me when he walked by." Warren was there waiting his eyes on us as he took the phone.

He sat, at first he just held the phone to the table looking at me with this intense gaze. Nothing needed to be said in this moment but again we had forty minutes left, by the metal looking clock. He wore two cuffs made of some pure white metal, I held the phone to my ear not wanting to waste any more time.

His voice was as I remembered so deep and loving "Keni, I miss you so much. I hate this place, having money means nothing. The room is the size of the guest bathroom with a metal bed, a two-inch foam mattress to sleep on, at least my lawyer put money on my account, I will need you to put another hundred on in four days. You have my debit card, Elva will stay in my home as long as you allow it to help clean and keep the grounds up. I have Jack coming every Tuesday, you are now the boss but he will be doing those meetings so I can learn about the progress or decline of stock," he rambled on.

"This visit was not about business or any of that, it was to see you. Jack will talk to you about that, I am here because I love and miss you,"


	27. A new life

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

It's three in the morning, and here I sit in tears, I missed Warren so very much. Everything has been flipped upside down in my life, I was leaving home, my sister taking over this house while mom and Kimber lived the single lady life. I was packing to move with only day's left in high school. Plus, I had to miss a visiting day this week for court, a fact I was about to write Warren about.

I glance down at my stationary seeing kittens around the border, but I have yet to write anything, it had to go out in the morning so he could get it and mail one back before my court date, I was still torn and had to make a choice about Will.

"Warren-

I hope when you receive this letter you're well, probably hard in prison but still I hope so. I miss you, I will say it so much over the next three years you, I am sure, will grow tiresome of the words. I love you, three words I hope you never tire of. I know these next three years are a true test for us, it will have its ups and downs and here is the first down.

I will be missing your visiting day on Wednesday, I must go to court, no I have not managed to get myself in trouble…yet.

After our first visiting day, I left to go and try to help Will, yes even after all he has done. I was scared at first walking into the mental ward, they even moved my father there, well guess where I get my looks from, not my mother is a satisfactory answer. He just lay there, un-responsive if we had not known better he looked dead already. It was eerie, Warren. Will just ranted and raved like a mental patient, the way he looked at me, it was like ice water being dumped over me. Elva was there as we stood off to the side, I had them give 4 point restrains, not even he could get out of them. But I was right, Will was being killed mentally so my own father could live some half-life through him, can you imagine my disgust. This man, my own father dated my sister. She is in therapy, she is traumatized by this. I passed out for hours, had to be carried into my house he was so powerful, he has mastered all aspects of our shared power, I have only hit the tip of the iceberg in my own. Pitiful. With the help of Elva and her branch of magic, we freed Will, now if my father had fully taken over I wouldn't have stood a chance. I killed my own father after, it had to be done, he woke right before his last breath.

He hated us, never wanted us, guess that was why he tried to off us as babies. That is why my mother took us to Hazard, for protection while she went to face him, alone. The Commander used his own son to free him, in return he would kill my mother. But what's done is done, Will is his old self, the likeable one, one you never saw. I had Aurora there his soul is his aura is pure white, the darkness cleared two days after. He went into shock the pain from the flood of memories that flashed back into his mind, he never had control over his actions, so helpless, so sad. He was once a great friend, I must go to court, I will be the only factor in this. I can send him to jail for fifteen years or let him go free, they left it all to me. I have talked to Elva while we packed my room up, by the time I get this letter I will be in our future bed in our home.

The fiasco of business life is hectic!

How did Nana do it all?

I know you hear about me how everything is going and I hope you're pleased with the progress we have made this last two months. Layla and Magenta have been so much help, Elva is full time with the company and we are better for it. The revenue has increased fivefold, yay.

But guess that doesn't matter much to me, all I care about is time, how fast it can pass us by. This one or two small visits are killing me I can only imagine the sheer pain and issues you have felt. I love and miss you.

You asked me what I wanted when you got out, I was at a loss not knowing what to say but now I know.

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough". I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love". Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else. Who cares if you're all I think about, love ain't right if you ain't lost your mind. Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

-Keni"

This would be decent enough, I sealed it before walking down the stairs trying to be silent, I hated the dark at times even as I walked to our mailbox at four in the morning. The air was crisp, the slight rustling of leaves could be heard, I was being watched by animals of every size as I walked back into the warm house.

I was sure I knew what I was going to choose to do.

, days later I stand looking at myself in my full-length mirror, a few yellowish patches still linger, but I stood taller in the black ankle tie pumps, my skirt touches my knees as tight as can be, a dark black, my top a blue off the shoulder rucked empire waist blouse, this suit showed off curves I hid, Elva and Magenta handpicked them.

I had to leave to make it there on time, the winter chill was here. I drove through our small town, a place shook up from the after effects of a town hero gone bad, a murder, an attempted murder, the town loon being cleared well sort of. Layla, Elva, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan will be waiting for me, giving me strength.

I grabbed a coffee the moment I walked in, after I see Elva and the gang waiting by the court room door, my mother, Kimber stood as well with Josie. I had to stay it wouldn't do any of us any good with my ass hightailing it far from here. I should just be ending my visit getting into my car, Elva had to have just arrived herself, she drives like she stole her car.

Watchful eyes fall on me, my sister knew this was keeping me up at night "Hey," she smiled taking my hand in hers pulling me into a hug.

Her faint voice touched my ear "You're doing what is best, I have your back," and for this I was so thankful.

The talking went silent when the doors opened and a new problem waited for me in that room, we all sit as the room gives a shake before it moved up, my heart was racing as it stopped, my eyes wide when Will walked into the room, cuffed from his hands to his feet, he looked better.

This was supposed to be easy "Kennedy Williams, please take the stand." His deep voice boomed out, damage control from the last trial. I walked to the hot spot as we called it, all eyes on me as I smile taking my seat.

"We're here for you, and whatever decision you have. I understand how difficult this must be for you, but this case is not black and white. I can't make this choice," the Judge sat behind the massive stand looking at me, the last time I was here was to save Warren now I am here to either save the real Will or doom him for horrible actions he would never have done.

I felt them, all of them like little fireflies buzzing around me "I have thought about this, so much sleep has become impossible. I thought about Will, he was our friend for many years before this all happened, he was funny and laid back like his mother. Then it was like overnight he changed, we now know the why, how's and any information. Granted this was a hard choice for me, I was dead, my boyfriend blamed unfairly. But I believe in justice, all facts considered." I take a breath, looking ta Will now, he was pale, he was scared, I could feel it.

My voice no longer low, it was clear and firm "Let him go, I want him to finally live to not be held a prisoner in his own mind or a cell. I have talked to the best, and done things in his mind myself to ensure he is with us, not tainted by the darkness that once held him. He needs to move on as much as I do, we need closure and this is how we will both get it,"

Elva smirked clapping her hands as Jet stream was the first to her son tears covered her face, he was free as I walked to my friends, arms wrapped at me, they all thought that I did what was best even after the fact he nearly killed me.

Will stood a free man "Why?"

My hair nearly smothering me when I turn "It wasn't you, not really. Now you have a chance at a normal life, your father is gone, no more fearing him and what he can do. You're our friend, it may take time for us to be back to where we were before but it can happen. Zach and Ethan will make sure I am updated on everything. For once let lose, love your mother; she has stood by you when no one else was, granted I was in a coma,"

His eyes still worried "I must go, but maybe dinner next week at my mother's new condo,"

"I'm there," he smiled, and, in that smile was Will carefree and happy.

"You might want to hurry to the Prison, I arranged a visit for you," I take off not saying thank you, just leaving as fast as my legs could go in these heels. My car driving to the limit, well…the speed limit I wasn't about to be pulled over. The prison was not far at all, in fact I was the only car when I pulled in. the engine turning off as I jumped out heading in, this was a momentous day already.

It was silent, the next round of visitors would arrive within the hour as I checked in "See we have a special visit, hope court went well, sweetie," she smiled.

"It did, Will has a new life to live." She knew about everything her husband was the judge.

"He owes me dinner tonight, he bet you would put him in prison." Well that sucked, I pouted a little.

I retorted "Make sure you don't eat all day, then make him take you to the Garden," it was this five star restaurant everyone tried to get into. I had a meeting there and it was to die for, he was the Judge they would seat him.

"Oh, yes. Clever idea, sweetie. No need to sit they're coming to get you now,"

No waiting, a bonus.

I walked the creepy halls, but we didn't make the turn to the visiting room my heart picking up, either in fear or curiosity, we take the next hall. A single door on the end. The clicking of my heels the only audible sound other than my own breathing.

"Here you go, sweetie," he smiled opening the door it was a court yard, lush and green. At the small circle table was Warren, he stood a smile on his face as I walked towards him, nervous.

"You look stunning, I mean it. Keni you take my breath away," his arms wrapped around me, it was months since I felt his touch.

"The Judge thought this visit should be special, we have an hour and a half, to just hold each other and talk,"

And that was just what we did.


	28. Store front

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I lay in Warren's bed, it was of course moved to the massive master room, his things in storage as I revamped his home, more modern but the same feel. His old room was an office, Elva was in the room we used to use and Magenta and Layla used the guest house. Will and his mother left town a few days after he was released, it was better this way. We heard from Jet stream they are thriving and doing better than ever.

I knew life was hectic right now but it would get better, it has only been a year since he has been gone. I had to go with Elva to town in the morning to look at the old Miller place, they wanted to retire and sell their store front, it was in a prime location and spanned three buildings, the only book shop in town was going to get a new owner. I planned to update everything, adding a sitting area where the bakery and coffee shop would go. But first I had to get them to sell it to me, so many wanted it. So, my viewing was first, I had to make a damn good impression on them other than always buying books from them.

I let my eyes close…

The blaring of my alarm had me jumping up, it was Saturday. Normally I could sleep in, but not today. I had my clothes laid out, I went over and over my plans as I dressed. The black dress was form fitting, my old clothes hidden elsewhere. I couldn't wear the jeans with stars to the office, the blue feather jewelry and blue pumps gave the outfit a needed dash of color. I took my blue phone case and black bag as Elva walked in dressed perfect, she was coming with me. She helped with business decisions since I hated Michaël, he was intentionally pissing me off. He cut into every visit I had with Warren, he was about to be fired.

She says, "We have to leave right now." she was tapping her pale purple watch. Together we hurried to my car, in no way was she allowed to drive me anywhere.

We made it with three minutes to spare, Janice along with the Millers wait outside, I smiled and waved in greeting. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Miller." they look shocked seeing me.

Mrs. Miller hugged me, "Keni my dear, you look fantastic. We're meeting someone to buy the shop, we have met with three people all wanting to change it." she had no clue I was the one here to try and buy it from her.

I laughed, "Mrs. Miller I am the buyer you're waiting for. I don't need to look inside it has been my favorite place for years, I will not lie it needs some changes to the interior. I wanted to add a lounge area for customers who want to sip coffee and baked goods from the bakery, I also bought the store front next to yours." I waited now, I hoped and prayed knowing me all these years would help them understand I would keep their dream, their book, store alive.

Janice stood to the side as they talked to each other, Elva was next to me bouncing on her heels trying to hear them.

Mrs. Miller smiled, "It is yours, I know you will do us proud. Expect us within a few months to see this place brought to its former glory." I let out an ear-splitting screech hugging anyone I could. I was the proud owner of the books store and everything in it, I had to work fast.

"Call the girls." I smile unlocking it walking into my shop, it was old, I wanted that same feel but not so dust ridden. Elva took her note pad out.

I say, "Hire a contractor, we will need to remove the wall to join the entire building. I now own all five, I want this to be a wide-open space it will give more space and freer movement. With the added space of the old sewing factory, this place will be amazing. We will have to catalog every book before cleaning and storing them while renovations are done." I murmur but she takes detailed notes as a burst of fresh air hits us.

Magenta scoffed, "Better vent system along with windows it will give it natural light as well." I agreed as we did a walk through including the bakery but I have that written down myself, it would be my dream come to life.

I wasted no time calling a firm to come pack the books away, Layla and Magenta will catalog them before they're packed and taken to storage, we will need newer books as well.

I sigh, "Yes, first thing Monday, I will have two of my people here to catalog each book before your team pack them correctly, some of these are very old."

Elva handed me a sheet to sign, a deposit slip for the money for the shop I signed with a light feeling. "Elva get on ordering newer books, this shop has been closed for three years, so bestselling and new." she loved buying things. I would have to have this place up and running in the next four weeks, together us four girls could have it done.

I walked into the now clean building with its high vaulted ceiling, Magenta, Layla, and Elva wait for me the contractor was due to arrive, we for the last week had cleaners, the antique shelves removed to be polished, the ones in back taken to be fixed, cleaned back to new. The carpet torn out, the wallpaper gone, we are going with new wall paper and framed pictures.

I heard the new ringer chime in but my heart dropped seeing Will walk in, he was smiling talking to a man at his side. He grew like a weed, so tall now his smile faded when his eyes fell on us.

He gasped, "I was looking for Elva."

"She is the boss, I didn't know it was him, Keni." I waved her off.

I smiled, "Hello William, I take it you're our hired contractor. I bought the older sewing store and book store. Here are my needs, I just need confirmation and price." he smiled taking the slip of paper, it was tense in this place.

He says, "I think an older feel for the windows, an intricate arch, will be better than bay, I can send some designs to Elva. I agree with the entrance to the lounge and bakery. You're going for an older vibe but trendy all the same." he knew his business.

I walked with him, "Agreed send them to her and she will forward me a few good ones, I have the plans for the bakery, they can't change." we talked for another hour with the agreement he would send a few designs for mirrors, tables, windows, and archways as well. Everything was falling into place, everything other than Warren, not being here, I wasn't sleeping as much because I had so much on my plate.


	29. I smell yummy

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is a new chapter for yall to read and enjoy. Pictures and outfits can be found on my Polyvore Noellamonster. And as usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thank you for reading, leave a review!**

I was up, the house was dark since no lights are on but my own. It hits three in the morning as I dress ready to head into work. Elva was also getting ready a dark blue tank top paired with metallic striped silk-blend lamé tapered pants shimmering bronze, copper, gold and silver stripes the elegant waist ties with a tucked-in top. I was tossing some fringed denim sandals so my feet wouldn't hurt, I was seeing Warren today same with Elva, Van and Drake would run the shop until we returned, so we had to have all the baking done.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail leaving my room, Elva had on her baker clothes, something that would be covered in bits of food by the end day. "Good morning, Elva." I trusted her enough with all my recipes, keeping my voice low for no reason.

Elva says, "Morning to you too." we yawn even as we drive to work, we take my Jeep since she was still not allowed to drive with me in the car. The town was sleeping but soon, much too soon, people will wake and a large line will form outside the book store which has done more business in these few months than it had done in the years it was opened.

We reset the alarm at 3:20 in the morning, this was when the real magic happened. We change up our menu every week, we started to take suggestions so a lot of old time recipes are being pulled from my file, whoopee pies, oatmeal cream pies, things like that. I started measuring as Elva is at the next work table with her own section of the list, we worked with music blaring, going like a well-oiled machine.

Elva asked, "You okay?"

I answered, "Yeah, just think working every day for the last two years has started killing me. Early morning's and late nights, I have missed three visits with Warren, I sent Magenta and Layla in my place hearing how pissed he was but seriously. I am running three companies!" I was worked up but not angry my tone just tired.

Elva shook her head, "Yeah, he needs to start understanding the pressure you're now under."

I scoffed, "It is my fault, I never told him about the shop or anything." the pastry bag nearly fell from her hands, her eyes on me with such a disbelieving glare.

"You never told him, Keni. What is your damage?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need him worrying about me, I get one visit a week and his company is the one fucking them up. Having to fire so many, the corruption since Nana passed was getting worse, we have recovered millions, hired loyal workers. Now with my company added in I think it is killing me."

I was done with the Cinnabon's with cinnamon apples inside, the cupcakes, brownies, and macarons. Elva was setting her cookies, cakes, and other baked goods into the glass. I added the churro disks last. We have ten minutes before we opened. Van arrived, he would be front counter as we finished baking in back, Drake would be here in the next ten minutes.

I was doing bars as Elva had some hand pies going; it was work, work, work no rest as the bell was chiming like crazy for the next two hours when Van poked his head back. Magenta, Layla, and Gigi are working the bookstore over the weekend, I was always so torn.

Van says, "Some guy is here for you." he smiled his gray eyes twinkling.

I sigh, "Send whoever it is back." I was pulling heroine duty with Layla to add on to my own personal wellbeing. I iced the lemon bars, next was the raspberry ones, the chocolate already done; all waiting as well to be taken out.

I looked up seeing Will with a cup of coffee and a smile "Hello Keni." he came every so often since we are still friends, he leaned against the wall.

I say, "Take these to Van, take these to Drake" I handed him two sheet pans filled with baked goods. He complied taking them to be set into the glass to be sold. Elva ordered him the minute he strode back in, this went on for another ten minutes. Until we are allowed to rest and eat some food. It was nine in the morning we had been working for six hours straight.

Elva ordered breakfast before leaving to go get it.

I say, "What's up, Will? Sorry we get so busy." I sighed again.

He laughed, "Just in town, my mother moved back into our old house. So I was helping her." I sit letting my feet rest, this was going to be short lived. It was Saturday, we had the ordered goods done this morning which is why we fell behind.

I yawned, "Cool, so you turned nineteen. Are you using your new-found freedom to stay in RictorVille or moving back to Maxville, since you have been here and there for a while?" I raised my brow.

He was staring at my face "You have some short of icing right there." I groaned putting my hand to my face, smearing it most likely.

"Yeah, not better. I wanted to talk to you and Layla first, I want to come home and run the company here but I don't want it to set you back or hurt you girls in some way." now this was not a surprise, the need to come home was there.

I say, "I have no issue with it, how does my sister feel?" my voice low as the screen flashes, it reads "More Brownies, all kinds. Hand pies, too. Running low an everything. Any thought of opening another shop so people stop bombarding this store."

Will laughs, "I think it would be great to open another one to two locations." I am already up starting on the mix's for the brownies, three kinds this weekend, Oreo, Lava, and Caramel.

I say, "Once Warren is out of prison, then I will. For now I don't sleep, I work every day starting between three am to four am, late night's running three companies. For now, my hands are overfilled." he jumped right in to help tying his long hair back tossing an apron on.

"Tell me what to do." his hand clean now, I sighed handing him a bag of crushed Oreo's.

I yawn, "Dump this entire bag into the mix, then fold it in, don't stir. I once showed you how to fold things in when we made your mom cookies." he gave me a firm nod setting to work, I was prepping the pans showing Will how to pour the batter in. Next, I had him rolling dough, as I made the fillings, chocolate, lemon, blueberry, and mixed berry. It was summer so next week we're doing peach, apple, lemon, and cheesecake. He was pretty decent, at cutting the dough into the proper shapes as I loaded the filling before sealing, drizzling my secret sugar drizzle, everything was placed into the oven as I carried a pan of extra's along with Will, Van and Drake loading the glass case. I checked the spiral case, it was near empty.

I called, "Will grab me two cheese, one blue one reg. After I need a shortcake and pick two pies." he rushed to the back as I was helping out front, I looked at my watch as we set goodies into the spiral case, the macaroons should be done as I hurried into the back filling each one before adding the top cookie, Will took them as Elva walked in with a bag inside was two to go packages.

I took out the brownies letting them cool in the blast, the pies done as the brownies are now cooled. Elva was setting the cooked pies on to the sheet pans for these to cool and be washed.

I ate fast as did Elva, Will got us some coffee, next was more cake bars, and oatmeal pies. I figured I should add some mini tarts, mini lemon pies since we had extra fillings for them, I added fresh berries to the tarts, then let Will use the flame thrower to toast the meringue as Elva was icing the sheet cake before cutting them into the bars.

Layla popped in, "You kind of need to leave now, if they run out then they run out you only have this one day and only an hour and a half." she was right, I was covered in icing, flour, coco powder and such but hell, take me as I am.

I drove off with Elva, it wasn't far, they had just better hold it down for two damn hours.

I slipped a box of goodies to the staff with my I.D card for my registered visit "You are an angel." she let out a happy and content sigh checking us in, we looked like hell, Elva had her hair in two buns on the side of her head, a smudge of frosting on her nose, flour in her hair.

Her eyes look me over as mine do to her "Is that lemon or champagne frosting?" her finger touched my cheek, she just stuck it into her mouth.

She nodded, "Ahh, it is white chocolate icing." argh I liked to look my best when I got to see him, but here I am dirty and smelling like a bakery, well that was a plus side. I had a small box with me just like Elva, they let us sneak in a small box for our visit as long as they got a large box. Fair trade.

I was exhausted as we sit together, she and I becoming best friends, she was my right hand. She worked by my side, she and Casey will have a good life with all the work she was putting in the nick she had herself in both companies.

A guard called, "Come on ladies." we are the first called back, we don't have to sit on the hard stools anymore, we are allowed in the courtyard for the last year.

The maze was ever changing, the guards had to be on point, they wore special glasses that could point them in correct direction. The twist and turn's change every time, but it was going to be nice to see him again.

He said, "Lucky he was still allowed all his visits." we turn to him with confusion on our face's, who is he talking about.

Elva questioned, "Who?"

He grimaced, "Peace, he got into another altercation this time the guy passed due to injuries. He didn't tell you? He got another year added on to his sentence, it was self-defense or so the Judge issued." I was floored, another year was added, that means he has two left. Brute and Casey get out in twelve months, my heart breaking.

I snarled, "No he never mentioned it to anyone." I was rarely this upset.

Elva held my hand giving me support, he knew to act proper but he failed.

There he was at a table next to Casey who smiled standing up seeing us, Warren stood looking upset.

I walked up, "Got something to tell me, Warren?" tossing the box to the table as Elva put her hand on my shoulder.

Her voice echoing, "Calm.""

Warren scoffed, "Yeah, I got into yet another fight since people can't shut up. I have another year added on. You have something to tell me?" he was angry such hate was heard in his tone.

I snapped, "Yeah, I am sorry I missed three visits' in two years, sorry it hurt you. Sorry, I don't sleep, sorry I am up at three in the morning every day, going to bed around midnight. Sorry, handling all the corruption in your company, handling the recovery of over thirty million, the firing and hiring of new people all the new security caused me to miss them. Sorry I made my own dream come true, I opened a huge book store with the third building being the bakery, which I work at Friday, Saturday and Sunday from open to close. I am sorry it was such a hit people from towns over line up, I am just sorry!" my voice hitting new highs.

He looked shocked at me, his eyes taking in everything; my appearance, the bags under my eyes. His arms came around me pulling me close whispering apologies, but it wasn't going to change the fact another year was going to go by.

I just flop down "Warren, no matter how angry at me you are you just ruined us. You never write I wrote you alerting you of these issues as to why I couldn't come." He groaned taking my hand.

"Please don't leave me, I messed up. I was mad that you never came so I tossed them." this went on the entire visit; next visit better be good. We talked and just relaxed as I was ready to pass out.

Warren ate a single bar "Going to save these." he moaned a hint of pride hit me.

I hugged him goodbye "I will be here next Saturday." I had them switch the visits for me, I came on the weekend.

I whisper, "We will see how we work out, right now I have to get back to the shop and make sure we have enough goods to last until close." He looked pained his fingers trailing over my face.

Elva chimed in, "Get ready, they are able to hold them at bay but we will have a list waiting." I groaned slamming my head into his warm chest as he chuckled.

His words echoed in my head, "I will fix this." he better.


	30. I just need you, my love

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is a new chapter for you all to read and enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new character and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. All outfits and character pictures are on my polyvore Noellamonster. Leave a review!**

I sit in my office getting files together, I was not able to make it to Saturday's visits, and this Saturday I was going to be screwed with a small meeting at three in the afternoon and running the back of the shop. So, I am taking the mid-week visit. Any chance to see him I was taking, I would just make it in time if I left now and nothing happened on the way, I was pushing my luck. Kyle walked with me to the elevator to the underground parking for senior staff members.

He says, "Have a safe drive." he was just a happy person, like Layla if she wasn't batting for the same team they would make a cute couple, I hated this being alone in the parking garage alone, it held a distinct creepy vibe about it the entire building was old and filled with creepy artifacts, it was very nicely decorated but next level creepy once he was out I was never coming back. It had an older more Transylvania motif about it, it smelled like smoked cherry word and hickory most of the time.

I was dressed for work in a blue one shoulder plain batwing sleeve knitted dress with black open toe laced detail ankle boots, my hair up in a ponytail keeping it from my face. I had been here since four in the morning to go over everything so I could properly word everything while speaking with Warren today. I turned looking around seeing nothing but knowing I had in fact heard something, even the garage was old it had carvings, pillars and such. I drove off thinking it just be easy to park with the others and avoid this, but was told it was expected that I as co-owner and C.E.O to park with them. The air conditioning was needed, the humidity was like stepping out of the shower so I blasted it while I drove. After this I was home for the day which was a first, it would be noon so I would head to the book store and bakery.

Casey and Brute are home now, both living at Warren's. It was super great having them home, but made it harder too. It was another nine months before Warren was released, Brute started with Warren's company he was skilled with a computer and charming as all hell. Casey was helping Elva at the Bakery she was schooling him since I wanted them to run the newer store I was planning on opening. Will and his team are building it now, the grand opening would be three months after Warren was home, it was huge with sitting room and a small library, Elva was super happy since the new shop is in Hidden Ville where her parents retired to, it was about four hours away from us.

Will was scared of their reaction at first, Brute and Casey don't like him but understand it was never him who hurt me. Will shook their hands thanking them for taking out his dad.

I arrive with four minutes to sign in this was cutting it too close as I nearly fall running into the building but they just smiled. I made it with no time to spare as I was heading into a new room it was colder more unfeeling but there he was sitting with a note pad and pen, plus his own files.

I smiled when his face lit up, "Kennedy love." his arms around me as I just breathed him in taking deep calming breaths.

My head in his chest, "Warren." my tone so low and troubled.

He was ever the gentlemen helping me take a seat as he sat I placed more files down, the visit was not the best but none were, after we discussed everything we had ten minutes left.

I look at him he has beefed up his hair was longer but his eyes so loving "Once you're out I will never go back there, I hate it." He didn't look shocked instead he smiled.

He says, "I heard of your dislike, it was always villain run until my mother and nana, now yourself. I am hurt you'll never be there but won't force you." his tone was loving but hurt.

I hated leaving him but I had to, bills had to be paid. I did just that the town was calmer with it still being early in the day, this was rare I was home at this hour. The shop was still pretty packed but the glass case filled.

I smiled seeing Elva and Casey kissing in the back, something I have not had in years, during visits it was a hug that was it, I wanted him so damn much.

I break it up, "This is not the house." I wanted to laugh seeing them break apart eyes wide with beet red faces as they caught sight of me by the ovens. Elva nearly became translucent as Casey fixed his clothes before saying anything.

He mutters, "Just can't keep my hands off of her, been so long." this was fully understandable as I tied my apron on, starting in dipping the lady fingers into a secret mixture before dropping them onto the wire rack. It was as if nothing happened they got right to work but now my mind was elsewhere, I was nearly twenty, in fact I would be in my twenties when Warren was released. I should maybe talk to him about my own desires.

I look at Casey, he and Warren along with Brute had become such good friends, Elva, Layla, and Magenta we have become inseparable even with Elva preparing to move to Hidden Ville. I needed to tell Warren I wanted to get married and start a family as soon as possible, I had money now, a very profitable business as did he, money wasn't an issue but would he want a child is another subject.


	31. Homecoming

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I sit at my desk at home, it is late but everyone is up, tomorrow was a very big day. Warren was coming home. It has been four years and one day since he was sentenced, I was up and wide awake. Planning a huge party, food prepared, all our friends and family will be here when I bring him home. The bakery and library are only open for half a day since by one I need to be at the prison gates to get him. All our friends and family at our house, Will was invited but I wasn't sure if he'd show.

I should try and sleep, I was tired after making the food for tomorrow, some will have to go into the oven about thirty minutes before I get home, a job for Magenta. The house was half decorated right now the other half would be done while I was picking him up. I look down at the letter that came today, this would be our last letter, no more would come he would be home instead.

I opened it.

Kennedy-

I want you, only you for the rest of my life. Whatever that will entail at least we will be doing it together, I will never jeopardize our family and what we have again.

-Warren"

That was short and sweet, I walk to my bed as the clock hits three and everyone else was in bed getting rest for the day ahead.

People still saw Warren as the lunatic, their views only worsened after everything, somehow the Commander still had a better reputation than him. Everyone now hated the Commander. I was restless waking up every time I turned over but even a little sleep was better than nothing. I would sleep very well tonight. Warren and I both would, together, his arms around me would make sure I slept well, when we did have the chance to sleep.

So, when I wake feeling drained and sweaty. I know it is all of my own doing, but here I am happy jumping around the room. My hair in curlers to help tame the frizz from the hot summer day. I wore a light floral chiffon maxi dress in a light blue and cream, blue wedge sandals pulled on, last was my light gold Charlotte Russe embellished layering choker with matching earrings. Now that I was dressed I could head downstairs for some more cooking.

Casey and Elva were gone already. Layla and Magenta would be soon since they had to run the library for a few hours while Brute and I set up for the party.

I was basting the chickens, a nice home cooked meal for my man, he has not eaten a good meal in four years, so tonight a massive buffet was being had. It was ten, only three hours until I went to get him. Everything in place for the party as Brute gave me a smile.

He questioned, "So, can I bring my girlfriend?" I was not aware he was dating anyone.

I answer, "Of course, everything is set up I have made all the sweets, and food, the chickens are cooking for another couple hours. I am leaving in fifteen minutes to get him, we should be here within forty-five, everyone should start showing up and be here in forty."

His smile larger, "Great she is just ten minutes away, go get your man." and I was, I felt my stomach churning as I walked from the house; my car was waiting. My hands sweating as I drove out of town to the prison. My heart was racing, my deodorant working overtime, making the smell of dragon fruit stronger as I started to see the prison getting closer and closer until I was outside the gate that all ex-cons walked through on their way to freedom.

I wait outside the car when I see movement behind the gate, the guards are yelling to each other but I can't hear what they're saying, my eyes on the sliding gate that was opening. There he stood dressed in the clothes Brute had left for him three days ago. He would need new clothes, he has grown. He was taller now, his body filled out more. He was twenty-three now and he looked it. His eyes locked on mine as I stood shocked, he was free and here I stood rooted to the spot like a fool, but I shook it off running into his open arms, I was air born as he lifted me high.

Then his lips on mine the heat was there as our tongues battled, hands explored but this wasn't the place, we had to breathe. I pulled away looking into his eyes "Ready to go home and have some food?"

He scoffed, "Ready to go home and get food and you in my bed." his tone was sinful, the plans he had made me nervous and happy.


	32. Home sweet home

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

He was still hurt he couldn't drive home, but tomorrow he needed to go get his driver's license renewed so that he might drive to work. He was grumbling as I entered the gate code "I could still drive."

I snapped, "Dear lord, Warren. We're home no use in keeping up with the babble about you not driving. You can go first this in the morning and get a new one, for now I have chickens to get from the oven and a boyfriend to fuss over." he liked the sound of that, Warren wasted no time in picking me up his lips coming back down to mine. All my thoughts vanished in this tidal wave of desire he was bringing on, he was opening the door when it hit me, people are in our home waiting.

"SURPRISE!" was screamed then laughing at the fact we were mid kiss when this happened, feeling the heat of my personal embarrassment, he set me on my feet. His eyes moving over our friends and family. Zach and Ethan are here, my friends from work here also so he can get to know them, Van and Drake are here with their significant others.

My mother and Kimber front and center, Warren was looking at his home, so much had changed to make it our home, new sofas, more pictures placed on the walls while the walls had a nice warm cinnamon raisin color now to replace the light eggshell it used to be.

He turned to me with a smile, "No alone time now." I swatted his arm, walking into the kitchen as his words gained many laughs, his arms came around me once again as I was plating the cooked chickens into the serving tins. Layla was already scrubbing the dirty cooking dishes, Magenta walked in a few minutes after the doorbell rang.

She sighed, "He is here." I gave her a nod.

I say, "Warren, Will is here. It was never him who hurt me, it wasn't him for some time causing problems, he was trapped inside his own memories fighting to gain control. He wants to talk with you." he looked very upset but he had no choice.

I brought Will in, "Will, this is Warren, my boyfriend. Warren this is our friend Will." I introduced them, Warren just stared as Will grew nervous.

Will says, "I hate myself, you can't hate me anymore than I do myself. She was my best friend, she was the one to help through everything growing up with my father, then one day I was just like my father. You have no idea how painful it was to be trapped in my own head watching them being hurt, I watched her fall in love with you, I was so happy but had no control. Her father did and the hate he felt for them and their mom was like how the town feels for you and your father. I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for what you managed to do to my father."

He was going to bolt, "Stay for the party, I'd be very distressed if you didn't." my smile had his anxiety deflate.

"She is my world and if it so much as looks like you will hurt her, I will kill you." such a charmer.

But the party was still in full swing everyone was eating and drinking with the dessert table filled with fresh baked goodies. I walked around talking to each person when Brute walked in with Jennifer James on his arm; she was a year above us. Heard she was in college now, but they were both smiling from ear to ear.

He smiled, "Jen, this is Keni I am sure you remember her from school. Keni, this is my girlfriend Jennifer. We have been dating since after I got out. She is a nurse at the prison, that was the first time I paid her any real attention."

I shook her hand as she blushed and smiled, "A pleasure Jennifer, I remember we had two classes together, please enjoy the party. Brute we will have to set up a nice dinner with all of us dating and out of prison."

He wanted her to feel welcomed and she was.

I gazed over the people in our home not many but enough to let him understand he was missed, that he still had us. Warren had lost so much in his short lifetime, so I will do everything in my power to make sure he never loses more than he can bare. The music played in the back, soft and easy as he smiled at me from his stance across the room, his body leaned against the wall.

Casey scared me, "He adores you. Well, adore might not be a strong enough word." He smiled warmly, "I take it Elva told you we are with child and planning to get married?"

I knew the second she did, her screams bounced off walls, "I am so happy for you two, she is only three weeks but still such a blessing. She asked to use the grounds here for her small wedding, her and I have some ideals already. You make her so happy, Casey." I smiled as he hugged me, to him without me they never would have met and it was the truth she was a friend I met while at Super camp, and to get him off me I gave him her number and picture same with her, and with me there they went on their very first date. One where he spilled tea on her, she dropped her own milkshake on herself, the waiter nearly dropped our dinners on us. But it was the way they laughed after told me they would be just fine so I slipped away leaving them to have a nice dinner together.

Warren called out around ten at night, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP CLEANING, AND COMING BUT PLEASE LEAVE. I WANT SOME PRIVATE TIME WITH MY GIRL!" he never had a way with words. Layla and Magenta saw the guests out. Brute, Jennifer, Casey, Elva, Layla, and Magenta are all that are left now. The house was clean and some had work in the morning, the shop opening an hour later due to this party, we said our good nights before departing to our shared room.

His eyes taking in more changes, "I figured we go get your new license, then clothes, none of the ones I have will fit right for you. Afterwards, a nice lunch." my voice lingers as I start the shower hearing him coming.

"That'd be nice, I need clothes and a valid one, but for now all I want is you." his lips claiming mine in such a heated kiss, my skin feeling burned as he turned the shower off, my body was in his arms in the next second as he carried me to our bed.

We were intimate twice before I was nearly killed and his time away, so this was new to me all over again. My clothes already gone as I had readied for a shower. He looked down at me a low rumbling sound started in his chest working up to the back of his throat, my legs turned to jelly with the look he was giving me, my throat tight and heart pounding. Slowly he bent down over me; he lifted his hand and pulled off my towel leaving me exposed. His hand came down on my exposed breast, large and round, soft with large, tight pink nipples. He filled his palm with me, to discover a familiar warmth, velvety texture of my flesh…then just as slowly his hand drifted down ward, smoothing over the sleek delta of my stomach and the slope of my lower abdomen, his fingers at last sliding into the dark curls of my women hood. I sat there, shaking wildly and unable to move, paralyzed by the hot river of pleasure that followed his questioning touch. One finger made a bolder foray, my body jerked wildly, I whimpered as he touched me, his finger was trying to enter me, I was wet, he kept pushing a little too hard till his finger was in. I jerked and cried out, I felt the intrusion and was scared. He moved it around and in and then pulled it out, I was gasping.

He lifted his gaze, "I love you Kennedy." he said in a deep husky voice.

"I love you too Warren." I said panting.

He whispered, "You're mine forever, I have nearly lost you twice and I could never live through it again." even with a single whisper it was so deep and husky filled with lust and adoration.

Then he started.

He was cupping my soft female mound, then his hand drifted to my breast, he latched his mouth around my nipple licking and sucking, he nibbled hard before he moved to my other breast and repeated his ministrations.

My eyes were half closed, glazed with desire; my lips were moist and parted, my breath coming in and out in a rush and gasps. And a look of sweet carnality exploded the slim hold he still had on himself. With a wild, deep sound, he tore off his shirt, and then he jerked his pants until they lay on the floor, along with my towel.

He was on top of my smaller body, his hands bracing me for him. He kissed me, with lust and passion; he lowered himself into me, with a rocking motion trying to fit in. My body arched and I screamed into his mouth, in pain and shock. He held me down with his body, my walls gave way and he slid in until my velvet walls in cased him, but he wasn't fully in yet. With all his will power he was able to hold still so I could adjust, I cried out, his mouth was on my neck. There was a pinching discomfort, with a jolt to my senses.

He… Was… still… oh….

"Take it all." he groaned, demanded, pleaded. He hung over me his face beaded with sweat, his expression at once tortured and ecstatic.

"All of me. Please." his voice was horse with need.

"Let yourself relax-yes. Like that. More. Please. Kennedy, Love! You're mine, you're mine, you're mine..."

The raw primitive chant washed over me, I continually cried out, as he kept moving in and out with hard, deep, thrusts. As he made my body take in his fully.

Powerfully, our bodies moved together. The intensity was unbearable. He had rolled his hips into me, with a heavy surge, and it was abruptly too much for me to handle, making me writhe and shake beneath him, my senses shattered in a mind-blowing climax.

I cried out "War - Warre - WARREN." I raked my nails down his back hard I could feel the wet blood, as I cried and shook around him.

I was in a bubble of shimmering pleasure and intense heat.

Smoke was coming off Warren, I saw through my heavy-lidded eyes. I felt his heavy pounding of his hard thrusts; he was driving himself with rough force into me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him clinging to him. Then he started to shake and tremble heaving of his body in my arms. His horse wild cries filled my ears, and then came rough moans as he reached his release. He thrusted frantically in me, I felt hot liquid being spurted in me. He became silent, and still. His muscled body relaxed, and his heavy weight bore down on me, but I cradled him gently, my hands in his long hair.

He levered himself onto his right elbow, he looked down at me as I was pressed into his chest. His beautiful dark eyes were darker with concern and lust for me. After he had taken me with all the care and finesse of a bull in rut! But love was in his eyes, love so pure, it was shining in his eyes. It shattered a wall, in my mind and soul, leaving me vulnerable in a way I have not been in so long.


	33. Lil pregnant baker

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Warren's point of view….**

I could see her point, it had been two years, I asked her to marry me on her birthday one year ago. She has been planning but we haven't set a date yet, life just was hectic. I ran my company while she ran her bookshop and bakery, she went out of town a few times to oversee her two other locations. I went with her, but she was all business. Elva and Casey had one store running like a well-oiled machine while Julie and Overton had the other doing about the same, they had to hire another baker which was not what Keni liked, but they did so much business.

Layla and Magenta married six months ago, Will married Gwen a year ago, Brute and Jennifer two months, and Casey and Elva nineteen months ago. We have been struggling to have a baby for two years, we went to so many doctors but nothing was wrong, we just had to keep trying which I was all for. Two weeks ago, we found out she was four weeks along, she was trying to take it easy but again she was a store owner and baker.

Her eyes bore into mine, "Set a date, any date. The day, time nothing matters to me, we have planned everything already, I just want you there."

She smiled her hair tied up in a bun with frosting on her tee, "Good, April 14th, this gives you two months." she had already set it, but now our anniversary would be on my mother's birthday. She picked that day so I would celebrate something not just wallow in self-pity, she forked over the box of baked goods for my board meeting.

I was nearly out the door when she called out, "You still look as good as the day I first saw you, the real you." at twenty-four she didn't look older than eighteen, her hair the same, her features a little older but it was like nothing had really changed her. She had to grow up very fast, but she handled that with grace.

I was twenty-six, and I had some grays already but still looked twenty. It was time to make her my wife, "I love you." was all I got out as Magenta shoved me away, if I didn't leave now I would miss the first few minutes of the meeting which was wrong, they couldn't even start without me.

Her treats are what they're really coming for since for the last two years I bring them to every meeting, she has gotten even more business this way my associates wanted her baked goods for their own office, homes and such.

Life was good, it was always good but this was a new good since I let go of the demons holding me back, taking control of my own life. My mother and my Nana they wouldn't want me to keep living in the past with such a bright future ahead of me with a wife I would die for and an un-born child. I took drastic measures, hiring a guard to slip my father some poison in his afternoon tea, he died two days later screaming in pain. He would never again get the chance to hurt another woman I loved, she was nearly taken from me six years ago never again can I live through that pain, never.

Daily she let me know she would be there, small things like saying drive safe, buckle up, have you eaten. All meant she cared and loved me, so now I have learned to show her more and more how much she means to me. Now my wife was giving me a blessing, our child who was growing in her womb, a miracle.

I made it to work, I can't even remember driving here now that is a blessing I was able to get here.

The weeks flew by with our wedding put on hold until after Liberty was born, Keni was sick all the time, work got in the way, but she glowed in happiness as I plotted to murder any man who dared come near my baby girl, my princess.

More weeks went by, then months with my temper flaring daily, I tried to hide it from Keni but she saw, I made the choice to let Brute run the company for a little, everything was to be run by me but he was really good at this. I wanted to be there with Keni and the baby when she came, instead I got to help at her store since she couldn't just leave.

Her voice frantic, her hands braced on her round belly, "Warren, get my sisters, it's time." her face pale but she was smiling as our daughter was about to grace us.


	34. Liberty

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Life was good, not perfect but good, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I had a large family, so many nieces and nephews and a great life., why would I need perfect if all this was here.

Liberty Novalee Peace was a rambunctious four-year-old, she had ginger hair and her father's eyes, she was such a mix of he and I, she was so beautiful and happy and was always smiling. Her father well he was great, at first, he was worried he'd be like his father but he was the exact opposite; he was great with her, he loved her more than his own life, he held her when she was crying over skinned knees while she tried to ride a bike.

Warren was in a few magazines, either for his killing the Commander or being in the Fortune 500. I was in Homestyle and America's Own Bakers. I kept them all filed away, I owned five shops, even one in California and we used that store as an escape to go to Disneyland, and the one in Florida for Disneyworld, sometimes it was just Warren and I. Brute and Jennifer have a son, he is around two and a half, Luka is his mother's son by far. Casey and Elva have Poppy she is best friends with Liberty, she is four months younger than Liberty as well. Will and Gwen have a son, his name is Wesley and he is five now his birthday not but three days ago, his race car party was actually fun for the kids. Magenta and Layla their daughter was two, it was a struggle but with new technology they welcomed Juno. Her hair was like a calico cat mixed with black and ginger, she had one green eye and one brown, she was so cute.

It was Saturday as I set Liberty on the stool, her hair tied up with her little apron on, she was mommy's helper on the weekend. She was gifted by Van with her own set of baking tools all her size so she used her mini rolling pin to flatten the dough.

At times having her here was hard but worth it, so much so that while we're closed on Sunday's I opened a little studio down the road, every Sunday we have baking classes, nothing hardcore just the basics, Warren was a little annoyed but it was a few hours and he could deal.

"Mommy, look I made daddy a pie." and she did it was in a micro-pie tin, and had a top which she pinched, she was a fast learner.

I smiled, "What kind is it, baby?"

I moved setting the mini pies into the oven, with hers on its own sheet. I had to remove the cooked shells so they could cool, after I would fill them with lemon curd and a meringue, who doesn't love a personal lemon meringue pie.

She giggled, "Blueburry and Lemons."

She was something else.

Warren and I married on April 14th, his mother's birthday and Liberty graced us on July 4th at two in the morning, his Nana's birthday.

Her father was due to arrive in the next hour, when I closed the store, we sold out early today. Van was a manager here, he was great but it wouldn't last, he was going to be done with school soon.

So, when he was holding Liberty as I was cleaning the back, he was smiling at me, "I want to run my own shop, I have my Masters in Business and Finances."

"What type of shop, Van?"

"I want you to open another shop in Portville, I know it's on the West coast and all. But I was doing some research and the market there right now is great, and the town is filled with potential." I knew Warren and I had talked about another store with each one doing beyond what we thought capable of, we are flabbergasted by it all, well I was; him not so much.

I sit looking at him he was young but I knew he had it in him, "Okay, I am down. You can run one of my bakery's, I will have Elva talk with you about the ins and outs, two bakers, ones I give the job. One civilian behind the counter." he was giddy bouncing Liberty on his knee.

 **Time passed…**

I looked at Warren his eyes already on me as we stood together watching the small crew with backpacks and lunch boxes in hand walking into their first day of school. Liberty with her hair in pig tales a pale blue dress on as she smiled at a boy dressed in black, his hair longer than hers, I smiled. The boy just smirked walking away, he was a bigger boy maybe six or eight

I taunt, "You see that Warren, it has begun."

Our kind falls madly in love once in a life time, no matter our age, Liberty and the boy wouldn't cross paths again until she walked into Skyhigh her freshmen year. He would be a senior, he would be hers and she would be his, her father would try and forbid her from seeing that boy until I stepped in.

"Warren, enough. Ramsey is a good kid with a bad rep, he comes from a good family, yes, he is a villain but does that mean he will treat Liberty bad, we know that answer. We lived that answer, I loved you when you weren't even allowed into stores, I loved you."

My nieces and nephews laughed as Liberty sat with them, this was dad 0, Liberty 1.

"You could have done better."

"I did, I married you."


End file.
